


Anchorage

by sumcp



Series: Anchorage [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a Failwolf, Evil Gerard Argent, F/M, Fluffy Chris Argent, M/M, Non-cannon story telling, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Trauma, Stiles/Reader/Scott epic bromance, Underage Sex, Victoria Argent is a bitch, hunters are assholes, past trauma, season 2 re-write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 69,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumcp/pseuds/sumcp
Summary: Y/N managed to survive the alpha and a couple of hunters, but when the Argents send in re-inforcements battle lines are drawn.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Reader, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Anchorage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693582
Comments: 45
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for loving this story and following along. Season 2 sees a lot more changes so be prepared :)

Derek heard Chris coming before he even smelt the wolfsbane and gunpowder. The alpha boost really was just as powerful as Laura said. Unfortunatly, he never got the alpha training because he was never supposed to be an alpha. He was a beta, born to be his sisters right hand and diplomat but Kate ruined that once she got her hooks in him, just like everything else. He shifted away, the scent of Chris was just enough to remind him of his bitch of a sister. That family connection that he never really noticed as a beta was prominent now and he wanted nothing more than to claw the hunters throat out.

“You know, I don’t think the sheriff would take too kindly to someone stalking his goddaughter.”

“I think he’d like her alive more. And last time I checked, your hunters were the only ones who ever hurt her.”

Derek tensed as Chris came to stand by him, hovering at his side as he stared straight at the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital entrance, but still far enough way so their shoulders weren’t touching.

“Luca was one of Kate’s, not mine.”

“And that makes it okay?” He shoved his hands in his leather jacket, glaring at the entrance to focus on something other than the smell of Argent.

“Of course not.” Chris spat, turning to look at Derek. “None of this is okay. But my sister is dead and so is your uncle, so we’re even. For now.”

Derek laughed at that, tearing his eyes away from the hospital but keeping an ear on Y/N’s heartbeat. It was as steady and chaotic as always. And if he was honest with himself, it was the only thing holding him together at this point.

“Even?” Derek growled, taking one step toward Chris who backed up with a hand on his hip. “Your sister burned my whole family alive. What Peter did, going after everyone involved? That was justice.”

“And killing your sister? Biting Scott? Turning him into a monster, taking away his life? That was what?”

“A mistake.” Derek felt his eyes flickering, the wolf wanting control, as Chris pulled out his gun but kept it at his side.

“Having trouble with control Derek?” Chris asked, eyes roaming over the wolf’s face.

Derek took a deep breath, his ears narrowing in on Y/N’s laugh that was coming from her hospital room at something Stiles said. He listened for a moment, counting to three, before opening up his eyes, knowing they would be green.

“I’m fine.” His voice was still all growl as he turned away from Chris, but at least the hunter put the gun away.

“She’s quite protective over you, yano?” He didn’t even ask who Chris was talking about. He knew. “She’s also 17 years old.. human. _Breakable_.”

“You’re worried I’m going to what? Bite her?” Before Chris opened his mouth, Derek turned back to him with a serious expression. “I’m not my uncle. If I bite anyone, it will be with their explicit consent.” Derek watched Chris, how his eyes crinkled with concern. “That’s what you’re worried about isn’t it? That I’ll turn her?”

“She’s just a kid, Derek. They all are.” The worst part was how right Chris was.

“Last time I checked, alpha’s didn’t need permission to form a pack as long as everything is consensual.. Or are you planning to follow in your sisters footsteps and kill me right now?” Derek wanted to be proud of the flinch, but he couldn’t.

“I promised her that you and your pack would be safe from hunters as long as no humans got hurt. I’m not my sister Derek.” He waited a long moment, sparing one last glance at the hospital and Y/N’s reassuring heartbeat before turning to Chris.

“Then prove it.”

He started walking with no destination in mind, but no matter how far away he got he could still hear the comforting pitter-patter of a heart beat.

* * *

“It’s been four days Melissa… I’m _fine_.” You tried to pout your way out of this but judging by the no-nonsense look you just got, it wasn’t working.

“One more day won’t kill you.”

“It might kill my GPA.” You sassed, crossing your arms over your chest. You winced slightly at the pull in your shoulder, but it wasn’t enough to make you uncross them.

“Listen here young lady. You are not getting out of the hospital until tomorrow at the earliest.” You moved your glare to the hospital wall on the other side of Melissa’s head. “Now put your sling back on before Dr. Humphrey comes in to get you for therapy. And yells at you. Again.”

“I’m going to be 18 in like 8 months, I--”

“Y/N, enough.” You bit back the words that so desperately wanted to come out as your glare hardened. “I know you’re used to being the one doing the looking after, but sometimes you have to let other people look after you too..” You refused to move as Melissa placed a kiss on the side of your head before walking out of the room.

It took a couple of minutes of tense silence before you relaxed back in the bed. You heard your phone vibrating from the table, reaching over to see it was from Alicia.

**[Alicia] Melissa called me to tell me how great your recovery is going and your going to be discharged tomorrow. Are you sure you don’t want me to get a flight home? I could be there by next week and stay for a day or two?**

You rolled your eyes before sending a reassuring text back to your aunt that you were fine. Seriously, no one was listening to you. No one.

“You’re arm is not going to heal properly if you keep taking it out of the sling Y/N.” You tried to act innocent as you picked up the blue fabric.

“Huh? This thing? I didn’t even know I was supposed to wear it.” Dr. Humphrey rolled his eyes at you but gestured for you to get up and follow him.

“You really do make the worst patient. The staff have a bet going on to see how long it will take you to make the newbie cry.” You gave your best outraged squawk to Dr. Humphrey, who was an old family friend and set more bones for you growing up than any one person should.

You blamed Stiles for almost all of them. Especially the tree insident when you were 8, that was 110% Stiles’ fault.

“That was one time Greg. _One_ time.” You huffed, crossing your arms again as he chided you slightly and turned another corner.

“Nurse Hattey still hates you and it’s been 10 years.”

So you were not a very good patient, even at 8 years old. Who cared anyway, your dad thought your feistiness was endearing.

“If you can make it until discharge tomorrow so I win, I will put in a glowing recommendation to Nurse McCall on your PT?” You looked thoughtfully at Dr. Humphrey before sticking out your hand.

“Deal.”

Sucker. You already made a deal with Nurse Bell that you would be nice in exchange for extra pudding cups, sometimes it’s just _too_ easy.

* * *

“More hunters? Great, that’s just what we need.” You grumbled as you sat down on the bleachers outside of Lacrosse practice on Thursday.

Thankfully Lydia wasn’t around so you and Allison could talk freely. Although, not really, since Lydia went crazy and fled the hospital in the middle of the night last night. Apparently she woke up from the coma after you were discharged and went awol. And of course Derek was nowhere to be found since your falling out the other night.

Scott, Stiles, and Allison tried looking all night but couldn’t find her and they left you to “keep watch” on her house. You still haven't forgiven them for sidelining you and were currently not on speaking terms with any of them but finally broke after Allison spilled that even more hunters had arriving for Kate’s funeral. You honestly thought maybe you could get a grip on yourself now that Beacon Hills wasn’t on attack by deranged Alpha’s or psycho hunters, but you were beginning to think this was going to be your new normal. You were suddenly regretting bitching about being left in the peaceful hospital for five days.

When you caught the look on Allison’s face after looking up, you winced. “Shit, sorry Ally.. that’s not what I--”

“Yes it was.” She said simply, eyes staring at her hands instead of your face.

“Okay, so it was.. I’m still sorry though. Funerals… they suck.” You felt your breath catch, but gave a valiant effort in swallowing the lump in your throat as Allison let out a ghostly laugh.

“Yeah. Yeah they do… I know you’re still pissed about being left out of search and rescue last night but Scott promised to be there for me at the funeral and I can’t.. I can’t let him get hurt so will you please talk to him and tell him not to come.”

You let out a sharp laugh which had Allison frowning. “As much as I’d like to stop my friend from doing something so idiotically stupid, he doesn’t listen to me. Ever. You’d have better luck asking Stiles.”

“I did, he said he’d try but there’s no promises.” You gave her a look before sighing.

“You really take advantage of my weakness for dimples, you know that right?” Allison’s grin turned feral as she barreled into you and gave you a tight squeeze.

“Ow, stab victim here.” You huffed even though there was barely any pain left. Allison pulled back quickly, shooting you the same guilty look she had been since she stopped into your hospital room that Sunday after everything happened.

_“Y/N?” You looked away from your tv to see Allison hovering by the door, and you felt your hand tighten on your call button out of reflex._

_The gutted look on her face as she noticed the action had you releasing the plastic life-line and slowly moving it to the side. You could tell she’d been crying as her normally bright eyes were red-rimmed and puffy._

_“Hey..” You tried to smile, but it felt more like a grimace._

_The staring contest between you both went on for longer than necessary, but when Allison’s eyes started to water again you broke. This wasn’t the girl shooting arrows into Derek, that girl was manipulated just like Derek once was by Kate. You opened your arms slowly, and Allison wasted no time diving in them._

_Her apologies were more like sobs as she begged for your forgiveness._

_“You didn’t shoot me with an arrow Allison. You need to apologize to Derek.. And to Scott.” Allison pulled back from you, wiping her face as she perched on the hospital bed._

_“I don’t… I keep hearing Kate’s voice in the back of my head calling them monsters. I see the look on her face as she shot Derek point blank… how can I apologize when I still don’t understand any of it.”_

_“You kissed Scott… after.”_

_You got the whole recap of what happened once you woke up for good._ _How Peter tore into Lydia at homecoming, who was now healing and well on her way to becoming a werewolf. How Peter then kidnapped Stiles to find Derek, then let him go once Stiles traced Scott’s phone who Stiles suspected Derek had the whole time (you were still angry about that, just another thing to add to the list of reasons why Stiles and you weren’t really speaking). Then how the Argents almost ran over Scott and Allison saw him transform._

_Apparently Stiles and Jackson tried calling you and went to the hospital to see Lydia, thinking the worst that something happened to you too only to be confronted by Chris. You didn’t want to think Argent was the only reason you were alive, but if Stiles hadn’t convinced him that Kate killed the Hales then the hunter might not have been there in time to stop Kate from shooting you._

_“I love him. I do.. But my dad… he doesn’t want us to be together. He caught us last night in the car and held a gun to his head. I promised my dad I would never see him again. It-- I don’t know if he would have pulled the trigger but I can’t take that chance.”_

_You glared at the wall beside Allison’s head. Anger coursing through you as you thought about her father holding your best friend at gunpoint._

_“He wants to train me.. To be a hunter.” Allison said after a long time._

_You tore your eyes away from the wall and looked at her face. So open and honest. The complete opposite of her aunt but there was still that flash of Allison firing arrows with deadly precision that you didn’t think would ever truly go away._

_“And what do you want?” Allison stared at you for a moment, before picking at the hem of her shirt._

_“I want to not be afraid anymore. I want to be able to take care of myself.. Protect myself and-- and Scott. Stiles. Lydia…. You.” Allison looked up at you one more time before sighing. “I want to do better. I want my family to be better.”_

_You felt the sincerity in her voice._

_“I want in.”_

_“What?” Allison’s eyes were wide as she stared at you with confusion._

“ _If he’s going to bring more hunters into this then I need to know it’s being done the right way. I need to make sure you, Scott, and Derek are safe.”_

_“And if he doesn’t agree?” Allison asked, her voice small and full of nervous energy._

_You gave her a blinding smile, that was more malice than warmth. “Trust me.. Your father wants an ally out of me. Not an enemy.”_

_“I won’t let anything like what Kate did happen again Y/N. I won’t… I promise.” You nodded, relaxing back into the bed as Allison’s eyes hardened. The fire in them, the sheer determination to do what was right, and the firm understanding in them had you reaching for hand._

_You squeezed tightly, letting your smile turn back into something friendly. “I know you won’t.. but I need you to understand that I won’t ever trust your family and how they do things unless I see it for myself.”_

_She bit her lip, struggling to find the words before noddding. Shehe leaned back into you for another hug. You held each other for a long time, not saying anything, just enjoying the solid promise of being there for each other._ _It was the first time since this started that you thought maybe, just maybe, everything didn’t have to be death and destruction. That you just might get out of this mess without anymore violence and reach a state of peace in Beacon Hills._

_That notion, however, only lasted three hours. It was nice spending time with Allison, but once she left, before you got a chance to go back to sleep, Derek was slinking his way in your room with eyes glaring red._

_“You’re going to be a hunter.” The tone was accusing and you let your head rest on the bed, eyes closed, sighing at the sheer stupidity of the werewolf in front of you before opening them._

_“That’s what you got out of that conversation? And speaking of, it’s rude to eavesdrop.” You hated the way Derek’s eyes were still red and so very angry._

_“I won’t let you do this.” You raised an eyebrow at Derek, scoffing._

_“You’re not my father Derek, you don’t get to let me do anything. I’m a grown ass woman--”_

_“You’re seventeen.” He seethed, stepping closer to you as his eyes were still glowing in the dimly lit room._

_“And plenty old enough to make my own damn decisions.” You snapped right back._

_“Not stupid ones. Like tying in with the Argents! They killed my family Y/N… how-- how could you--” His voice was no longer growly, instead it was broken off as he tried to form words._

_“I’m doing this for you Derek.. Because I don’t ever want to see what happened to your family happen to anyone else's. If I learn their tricks, the way they train.. Maybe I can oversee how--”_

_“You’re stupid if you think for one second they would trust you.”_

_You glared at Derek, throwing your blanket back to reveal your grey sweatpants and multi colored socks as you swung your legs over the side of the bed and stood up._

_Derek caught you, growly lightly as you swayed by your bedside. “Get back in bed, are you crazy?!”_

_You pushed Derek’s hands away from you as you poked the wolf in the chest. “Stop treating me like a child Derek. I haven’t been a kid for two years now. I have seen more, done more, than any 17 year old should have too… I don’t need looking after. I can take care of myself.”_

_“Oh yeah, and who’s the one who had to save you from Luca?” You felt your back stiffen at the mention of his name, your eyes automatically dropping from Derek’s to the floor._

_“Luca wouldn’t have killed me if I didn’t try to free you.” You knew that was a low blow, even for you._

_“That makes it better? That he would only fucked you in front of me and left Kate to kill you. Do you have any idea how stupid it was coming looking for me alone? How stupid it was to make a deal with a hunter. They can’t be trusted.” You flinched, taking a step back at his low growl before taking a deep breath and steeling yourself._

_You looked up at Derek, his eyes flickering every couple of seconds. “I was prepared to do whatever it took to find you Derek, and I was prepared to do whatever it took to get you free and away from Kate… and given a do-over, I would do it again.”_

_“And that’s the problem.” You opened your mouth, fixing to argue when Derek gripped your hurt shoulder with enough strength to make you cry out in pain._

_You tried to breathe through the sharp pain working its way down your arm as Derek’s alpha eyes bore into yours. “Stay away from me Y/N. I’m done trying to protect you and Scott. Stay away from the hunters and stay out of my way.”_

_You were in pain but you weren’t afraid. You glared right back at Derek, ignoring the pain in your shoulder. “You don’t get to choose to have me in your corner Derek, that’s my choice and mine alone.”_

_“I mean it Y/N.” Derek shoved you back onto the bed before turning around and leaving you gaping behind him._

You looked at Allison, forwning as she shook your other shoulder lightly. “What? I’m sorry..”

”Where did you go? You looked a thousand miles away..” You gave Allison’s hand a light pat.

“Just kinda got lost in my head. What were you saying?”

“I said thank you for trying with Scott.. it means a lot to me.”

You smiled despite knowing there was no use trying with Scott when it came to Allison. You weren’t going to tell her that though, so you just smiled. “Of course Ally.”

* * *

Predictably, Scott didn’t listen to you about going to Kate’s funeral. Even though you tried to make a deal with him that you would go in his place. You really didn’t know what to do with him anymore as you trudged behind him and Stiles as you made your way to the Hale house. Why you needed to come back to the nightmarish place you’ll never figure out but here you were, walking behind Allison who kept shooting more and more nervous glances at Scott. They really were something out of a Shakespearean novel with this whole star-crossed lovers thing.

You were about to open your mouth and interrupt the boy’s conversastion when you heard a clunk and in one fell swoop Scott was whisked off his feet and was dangling in the air by his feet from a hunter’s trap while Stiles was none the wiser and kept inspecting the line of wire.

“Stiles.” You rolled your eyes at Scott’s playful tone as you took a step toward Scott as Allison gasped and went to work on trying to disarm the trap.

You weren’t even fazed anymore. It was official. This was your life now.

“Yeah, buddy.” Stiles said, turning around with a smile until he saw Scott hanging from a tree. “...Oh.”

“Next time you see a tripwire, don't trip it.”

“Yeah, noted.” Stiles chuckled as he ran his fingers along the wire to where Allison was, trying to help her figure it out.

“Should just leave you hanging.” You muttered, turning away from your three friends to look at the Hale house.

No matter home many times you looked at the burnt out husk, it still made your insides twist.

You heard Scott’s forlorn sigh but then he started barking orders. “Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Someone's coming. Hide.” You snapped back into action, searching the tree line as Scott hissed for you to hide with Allison and Stiles. “Go!”

“Not a chance.” You hissed, coming to stand protectively in front of the incapacitated werewolf. You heard another sigh, but this time it was angry as he was wobbling in the air.

You immediately relaxed once you saw who was slinking their way through the woods.

“Y/N?” You rolled your eyes at Allison’s father who peered around you. “Scott?”

“Mr. Argent.”

“How are you doing?” Chris asked, smirking lightly.

“Good. You know, just hangin' out. Is this one of yours? It's, uh, good. Nice design. Very constricting.” You let a hand run down your face, shaking your head lightly.

You hated your life.

"What are you doing out here, Scott?" Chris ignored you, coming around to stare at his handy work.

"Looking for my friend."

"Ah, that's right. Lydia's in your group now, isn't she? Part of the clique? Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack?" Chris was fishing and you let out a sharp laugh, walking around the hunter to stand in front of Scott again.

You pointedly crossed your arm and gave him a cold smile. "Actually, clique sounds about right to me."

The hunter tore his eyes away from Scott and just gave you an unimpressed look like he was tired of you being everywhere.

"I sure hope so Y/N. 'Cause I know she's a friend of Allison's, and one special circumstance, such as him--" Chris pointed menacingly at Scott. "One, I can handle." He Leaned closer, narrowing his eyes. "Not two."

You rolled your eyes at the hunter before turning around. You didn't miss the huff from Chris as your ponytail smacked him in the face.

"You're threats are getting pretty old Argent, just like you." You inspected the trip wire before turning back to Chris who was frowning at you. His eyes were no longer angry, instead he seemed resigned, like dealing with you was the biggest inconvenience he ever came across.

"Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?" Chris finally drug his eyes away from you and back to Scott but you answered instead.

"I have a feeling you're about to tell us." Chris smirked at you, coming to stand side by side and entirely too close to Scott.

“It's a medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in half." You watched Scott's eyes widen in fear and you felt your hair stand on edge as Chris made a cutting gesture clean across Scott's torso. "Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that. Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary."

"Nice chat Argent." You made a swift move to grab his hand and push it back before standing between the hunter and your best friend. "Anytime we need a very menacing old man to threaten someone, I will give you a call. You can kindly fuck off in the direction you came from since you're on private property."

"You would think someone would have a little more respect for the person who so graciously agreed to let them in on our training. That decision isn't made lightly." You raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow, thank you Lydia, at Chris.

"You know what _I_ think? I think you want me there so you can persuade me to the dark side with cookies and murder, just as much as I want to be there to make sure you don't go cutting innocent teenagers in half." Chris rolled his eyes at that, deciding it was pointless and to just leave.

"See you around Y/N." The hunter called with a wave over his shoulder.

"Can't wait, be sure to give your wife my love." The wave turned into a bird real quick which had even Scott snickering.

"You okay?" Allison asked, coming out of her hiding spot with a smirking Stiles.

"It's just another life-threatening conversation with your dad." Scott shrugged as you left the lovebirds to chit chat.

"Stiles, help me get him down." You looked toward the base of the tree with Stiles but Scott just said no.

You looked up to see him flip himself up toward the rope and swipe at it with a clawed hand and land perfectly upright. "Thanks, but I think I got it."

Stiles gave him an impressed back pat and you rolled your eyes. Fucking Werewolves.

* * *

Scott wouldn't budge on the funeral thing but you told Allison you would go with her, just so she had someone who wasn't family there for support. Scott did agree, finally, to stay hidden and to be within ear shot. It was something at least. You were looking forward to staring at Kate Argent's casket, the only thing you wished you could do was smile. You weren't that inconsiderate, although you would be doing a victory dance in your head for the Hales. Especially for Derek. Even though he was true to his word and had left you alone since your conversation last Sunday.

You were not very happy with Scott or Stiles after they left you out of another midnight search for Lydia. At least this time, they left Allison out of the loop too. You were silently walking toward the school, listening to Stiles and Scott talk about a grave robbery that happened last night.

"She ate the liver?" You and Scott asked simultaneously as Stiles shook his head.

"No, I didn't say she ate it. I just said it was missing. And you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body."  


"I never ate anyone's liver." Scott looked affronted as you gagged.

"Yeah, right, 'cause when it comes to werewolves, he’s a real model of self-control." You rolled your eyes as your ascended the steps leading to the school only to run into Stiles' back as he stopped abruptly.

"Actually, wait--thats a good idea Y/N. Scott, you’re the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you."

"What do you mean?" Scott titled his head in an adorable puppy dog way that makes you roll your eyes. He really was a cinnamon roll.

"He means like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were you drawn to?"

Scott's one word answer made you roll your eyes even harder. "Allison."

"Okay…" Stiles gave Scott a _your-not-helping_ look before pushing through. "Nothing else? Seriously?"

"Nothing else mattered." You were done with teenage drama. You decided to move and thankfully your two idiots followed your footsteps. "But, no, that's good, though, right? 'Cause the night that Lydia was bit, she was with you."

You winced, knowing what was coming as Stiles sighed. "Yeah, but she was looking for Jackson."

You turned to give Stiles a sympathetic pat before walking to your locker as Stiles and Scott stopped again to have what you thought was a 'bro talk'. You weren't really paying attention, which was made absurdly clear when you ran into a solid wall and found yourself on the floor.

"Shit! Y/N I-I- Fuck. I'm soooo sorry." You were quickly helped to your feet as a couple of students laughed at your expense. "God, are you okay?"

You looked up into a cherub-like face, a small smile playing on your lips. "We're gonna have to stop meeting like this Isaac."

He let out a shaky laugh, running his hands through his ridiculous blonde ringlets. "Are you okay?"

You waved him off before picking up your book bag. "I'm fine, really." You threw in an extra wattage smile that had him smiling back. Only barely though.

His kind eyes had dark bags under them suggesting he hadn't slept much. "Are you okay?" You reached for him out of reflex and quickly moved your hand when you saw him flinch the slightest.

"Me? Y-yeah totally." He pulled his book-bag around him tighter before mumbling another sorry and scampering away.

"Why are you frowning?" You jumped at Allison's voice right beside you making you turn away from the hallway Isaac disappeared down.

"Nothing.. Just. Do you know Isaac Lahey?" Allison took a moment to think before shaking her head no.

"Why?"

"I-- I don't know. It…" You were struggling to find the words. The only thing that stood out was words like _protect_ and _help_. You forced your brain to focus on important things and not stupid feelings that made no sense. "Never mind. I'm just going insane. How are you doing?"

Allison gave you a tight smile and you just threw your arm around her and walked her toward your locker where thankfully, Scott and Stiles were not at. You glared menacingly at Amanda Freeman and her little clique of mean girls as they were not-whispering about Allison's aunt.

"Hey Amanda." You turned around once you heard something along the lines of ' _I wonder if she's crazy too'._

The girl turned to you and Allison with a sneer. Lydia was never outright hostile with anyone but you, but Amanda was a bitch to everyone. Allison whispered for you to ignore it as most of the hallway stopped walking to listen in.

"Keep talking shit and your daddy's going to have to buy you _another_ nose job." The ooh's and laughter of the crowd were loud as Amanda glared at you before smiling.

"At least I have a dad to buy me things, where's yours Y/L/N?" The echo of the crowd immediately died, and you felt a cold wash over you.

Allison squeezed your arm tightly, most likely to hold you back but you felt like you had been sucker punched. You lifted your head to see Amanda hesitating, looking almost guilty that she said that out loud, and when you moved one step toward her Allison was in front of you holding you by your shoulders.

"Y/N, she's not worth it." You heard Allison's words but they weren't registering as you pushed her out of the way. Amanda flinched with the next step you took but before you could get to her, two strong and familiar arms were wrapped around you.

"Let me go Jackson!" You struggled but Jackson literally picked you and stalked off not even phased by your struggling and colorful language.

You were still pushing back against Jackson when he pushed you into Mrs. Harbor's, thankfully empty, freshmen English classroom. You skin felt on fire from Jackson's touch as you made to move around him but he stopped you by grabbing your face in his hands, forcing you to look at him. "Y/N stop."

You were breathing heavily, body still feeling like ice as Jackson's hands burned on your cheeks. You hesitated for a moment, connecting your eyes with Jackson's blue ones. There was a fleeting look of emotion that you only saw twice before when you and him had sex.

"You should of let me kick her ass." You mumbled, eyes not leaving his as he let out a breath of laughter.

"I really should of.." His voice was barely above a whisper as his face was so close. You didn't hesitate and pushed your lips against his.

There was a noise of surprise and the heat from Jackson's mouth was pure bliss as it started to thaw your body. It didn't last long though as Jackson pulled back, putting more space between you. You frowned up at him, but his face looked pained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're upset.."

"That never stopped you before," came tumbling out of your mouth before you could stop it and Jackson looked at you as if you slapped him. You tried to walk it back immediately "I didn't--"

Jackson shook his head, glaring at you. "I never forced you-"

"That's not what I meant." You snapped, feeling a different cold settling over you. "Why did you stop me if you didn't want something?"

The suddenly broken look in Jackson's eyes made you look to the floor and you suddenly felt sick. "Y/N.."

Jackson's voice trailed off and you refused to look at him, but you didn't have to wait long before you were interrupted by Scott, Stiles, and Allison barging into the room. Scott was growling lowly at Jackson before you had a handful of werewolf. Scott pressed his face in your neck and you sagged into him, feeling Stiles' hand close around your shoulder and squeezing tightly.

You took a shuddering breath, releasing it before lifting your head to see Allison whispering something to Jackson and him slinking out of the room with one last look back at you. You felt numb as Allison’s eyes were tearing up as she looked over you.

"Y/N I'm so so--" You glared at her though, cutting her off as you took a deep breath.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Scott said, lifting his head to say what you couldn’t.

She barely nodded her head, looking at Scott with such regret that made your stomach flip. Scott hesitated and walked toward her and she just wrapped her arms around him instantly and you heard soft whispering from Scott and heavily tear-filled breath's from Allison.

"Come on.." Stiles lead you out of the room and to class.

The rest of your day was spent on auto-pilot and Scott, Allison, and Stiles let you work through your own emotions without involvement. Allison tried once to talk but Scott shuffled her away with words like 'not right now' and 'time'. You knew you picked the best of the best when you decided on them.

You kept hearing Jackson's pitiful voice saying your name and it made your skin crawl. You were still cold but not as numb as the day went on. You felt eyes on you all day, whether they were friendly or speculative. You knew your fellow classmates were waiting for the other shoe to drop. It wouldn't be the first time you had gotten into a fist-fight at school.

Although, the last one ended up with the girl moving to Davenford Prep and you almost in handcuffs. Luckily Noah convinced her parents that pressing charges would not be in the best interest to them and once they relayed what Bethany said, her parent's agreed to drop the charges. It took weeks for people to not look at you like you were a bomb waiting to go off.

You were slowly starting to thaw as you listened to Scott and Stiles catch you up on their conversation with Jackson about Lydia. Apparently they tried to get Jackson to understand Lydia was turning into a werewolf and to help locate her or something. You were barely listening.

"What if the next body part she steals is from someone who's still alive?" Stiles whispered as Mr. Harris sighed.

"This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked stupidly behind you.

You chuckled for the first time as Harris glared at the both of you.

"Well, there it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at 3 for detention." Mr. Harris moved his eyes from Stiles to you as your glare intensified. " Would you like to join your boyfriend Miss. Y/L/N?"

You opened your mouth to say something that would in no doubt land you in detention to when Danny squeezed your left arm tightly.

"No _sir_." You managed to bite out as your glare remained the same. Mr. Harris, ever the dick, just smiled.

You barely started the pop quiz when you felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. You raised your head looking around to see Jackson's nose dripping blood. You stood up crossing the room to the front table just as Mr. Harris asked what you were doing but stopped when he saw Jackson's quiz covered in blood droplets.

"He needs to see the nurse." You said, pinching the bridge of Jackson's nose as you grabbed his arm and drug him out the door with Mr. Harris's unconcerned voice demanding a hall pass on your way back.

Jackson pushed off of you once you were down the hallway and took a right into the men's room instead of going to the nurses office. You looked down at your hands, feeling the tacky substance but froze when you noticed it wasn't the normal crimson color.

It was black.

You wasted no time pushing open the men's room, hoping no one else was there and made your way toward the only closed stale and knocked on the door rather roughly.

"I'm fine Y/N, just go back to class." You rolled your eyes and called Jackson an idiot and to open up. "Just give me a second, okay?" You knocked again as Jackson's breath turned into pants. "I said give me a frickin' second!" Before you could press your knuckles back toward the wooden stale, a firm hand wrapped around your wrist and pulled you away from the door.

You jumped, a terrify yelp coming from you as Derek glared at you and then to the door Jackson just came barreling out of once he heard you yell.

"You're looking a little pale there, Jackson. You feeling okay?" Derek's eyebrows rose high but he didn't look the least bit concerned.

"Never better." Jackson's glare was powerful but had no effect on Derek what-so-ever.

You jerked your wrist out of Derek's grip, before standing beside Jackson who seemed to think Derek was some sort of threat by the way he angled his body in front of you. Derek's unconcerned eyebrows furrowed before he scowled.

"If something's wrong, I need to know. You're with me now." It was your turn to raise your eyebrows at that, looking at Jackson before taking a long look at Derek.

"Wait--With you? Me with.. With you?" Your brain suddenly put the piece together and you stared slack-jawed as Jackson scoffed. "What am I, your little pet? I mean, just because you gave me "the bite" doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack."

"You didn't.." You knew your voice was barely above a whisper but Derek let his eyes drift from Jackson back to you with an unreadable expression.

"Sorry, but to be honest, you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities." You chanced a look at Jackson as he put on his _I'm-better-than-everyone_ persona he usually wore.

"Is that so?" Derek took a step toward Jackson, smirking at the teenager, and you knew that look. That was the _claws-out-do-as-I-say-because-I'm-the-boss_ look.

You shifted slightly in front of Jackson to stop whatever werewolf fight club moment the two were bound to have as Jackson laughed in Derek's face. "Look, I've got my own agenda. Which doesn't involve running around the woods at night, howling at the moon with you and McCall, okay? So why don't you just back the-- " You gasped as Derek reached around you toward Jackson, but unlike what you thought was going to happen he just angled Jackson's face toward the mirror.

You glared at Derek before turning to see Jackson's ear was now leaking the black blood like his nose. You quickly grabbed paper towels and pressed them against his ear before turning to Derek who was using his doombrows.

"What is it? What's happening?" You asked since Jackson was currently frozen in front of the mirror.

"His body's fighting the bite." Derek tore his eyes away from Jackson to look at you and by now you were fluent in eyebrow and the doom brows he was giving meant concern.

"Why?" Jackson's voice cracked and you applied more pressure to the bleeding.

"I don't know." You raised a shocked eyebrow at Derek actually admitting something as Jackson rounded on him.

"What does it mean? What does it mean?!"

You had the sinking feeling your life was never going to go back to normal.

* * *

"Mrs. Argent, can we get a few words? Just a few words! A few words, Mr. Argent!" You followed dutifully behind Allison and her parent's as they tried to pass through the crowds of reporters.

Clemens was trying to corral the crowd, letting Allison and her parents pass the barricades and then you. You stopped though once you were through and turned to glare at the reporters snapping away pictures. You hated Kate, no doubt about that, and she should burn in hell for what she did but this was no way to treat a grieving family.

"Why don't you vultures take those cameras and stick them up your no good-greedy-asses before I break every single fucking one of them and make you _eat_ them." The clicking died almost as fast as it started. Clemens and Tara were trying to cover up their smirks as you felt a strong hand grab you and pull you away.

"That was very vivid." Chris said, releasing you to walk on your own accord.

"No matter my thoughts on your sister she was still your family. You have a right to grieve that in peace." You threw one last glare over your shoulder at the photographers who picked up where they left off, only less obnoxious.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Victoria said, eyeing you with disdain before turning toward her husband.

"Well, it wasn't my idea. I tried telling him. But he insisted on making a point of it." Chris shrugged, hugging Allison toward him.

"Well, if he insisted, then he can deal with this when he gets here." Victoria snapped before promptly sitting down to stare at the coffin.

"Who gets here?" You asked before you could help yourself.

"None of your business." You snorted, rolling your eyes before pulling Allison down so she could sit and maybe relax.

"I don't know, I think an influx of hunters in Hale territory is my business." You gave Chris a smile as he and Victoria glared at you.

"I think I would have preferred you bring the wolf Allison." Victoria's voice was dripping with sarcasm as she turned her hawk eyes up to look at you.

"Vicky, you wound me." Allison covered up a laugh with cough and you smiled down at her. Victoria seemed to regard her daughters brief smile and then nodded once to you before ignoring your presence all together.

You turned toward a shout just in time to see a man with white hair and a cruel smile break Matt Daehler's beloved camera. You laughed out right at the look of pure outrage on Matt's face as the old man just walked away like it was nothing. You stood awkwardly by as the man approached your little group and all of the sudden everyone was standing, back-straight with a business face on which could only mean only one thing. Hunters.

"Christopher."

"Gerard."

You remained silent as the man, Gerard, leaned over to kiss Victoria's cheek lightly as she whispered her condolences.

Gerard regarded a few of Chris's hunters as Chris did the same. You eyed them all warily, picking out one who reminded you of Luca but without crazy eyes. Most of Chris's hunters were set up as body guards, and you noticed Gerard's seemed to be doing the same thing. You couldn't help but wonder who this guy was and why they were treating him like the fucking godfather.

"Do you remember me?" Gerard asked Allison who hesitated before shaking her head no. "Considering I haven't seen you since you’re third birthday, I don't suppose I can assume you'd call me grandpa." You hoped your face didn't go as pale as you felt. "So if it's comfortable, call me Gerard for the time being… but I'd prefer grandpa."

You felt yourself scowling at the old man, and apparently he felt it too as he turned toward you with an eyebrow raised. "Y/N I presume?" You made no movement to reach for his outstretched hand which made him chuckle and withdraw it with a smile. "My my, I guess my son's description of you definitely did you justice."

You let your eyes move away from Gerard's cold ones, and land on Chris who was scowling. "Chris, if you keep this up your wife's going to get the wrong idea." It was Victoria's turn to scowl as Chris rolled his eyes and Allison snorted beside you.

"I like her." Gerard smiled but it was anything but friendly. It reminded you way to much of Kate.

"Well now I can die happy, I have the approval from the mob boss of the Argent’s." Everyone seemed to freeze around you, all the hunters looking at you as if you were insane and Chris's usually unpleased but not surprised by your attitude demeanor changed to something of hesitance. Like he wasn't sure what his own father would do.

Allison shifted just a tad in front of you, it would have looked like a sway to the untrained eye, but Gerard caught it for what it was. Protection. It was choosing a side, and according to the brief-but-dark look Gerard didn't like it. Maybe Derek was right. Maybe you were an idiot. Suddenly though, Gerard barked out a laugh that filled the graveyard and had the others hesitating before joining. A sudden realization dawned on you and you thought you might not be wrong about the godfather thing.

"I think we're going to get along just fine Miss Y/L/N." It was said with a smile but you felt the words for what they were.

"Yano, I do too." You gave him a smile, all teeth as you took a step to stand toe-to-toe with him. "There's been enough death in this town, maybe we can build new bridges instead of _burning_ them down."

You never claimed to be smart and you also never backed down. You didn't with Chris, Luca, or Kate and be damned if you would to a geriatric old man. The silence was deafening as Gerard narrowed his eyes at you but continued to smile. The only thing that broke the tension was the preacher asking if all parties was present to begin. Gerard gave you one last look before turning to talk to the preacher. You let out a shuddering breath as Allison gave you a small glare.

"That was stupid." She hissed as Chris rolled his eyes and came to stand in front of you and beside his daughter.

"Your friend is an expert on stupidity." He said, pulling you away from Allison to stand farther off from the service group.

"You flatter me Chris."

"Look at me." Chris demanded, all hints of amusement gone as you looked into his eyes. "Gerard isn't to be messed with." You opened your mouth but stopped when Chris gripped your shoulder and squeezed to tightly. "Do. You. Understand?" His eyes were wild, roaming over your entire face to make sure you did understand just how serious he was.

"So he is the godfather?" When Chris didn't roll his eyes, you knew just how right and totally screwed you were.

"Our family is matriarchal." You frowned at him, that not making any sense but he held up a hand so you let him finish. "We train our sons to be soldiers and our woman to lead. My wife is the current matriarch but my father…." Chris stared off, looking back to the service with a pinched expression.

"Kate said she was just doing what she was told.."

You never saw Chris that angry before as he whipped back to you, eyes blazing. "My wife would ne--"

"That wasn't what I was suggesting and you know it." You remained calm as you lifted an eyebrow at Chris, his expression still murderous but thawing.

"I-- I don't know. It's complicated Y/N."

You gave Chris a hard look. "Then un-complicate it."

"Not here… not right now." You watched as Chris's eyes drifted back toward the service and then to Allison who was clutching on to Victoria's hand.

"Okay." Chris looked momentarily surprised you let it go before shooting you a grateful look.

You followed behind Chris, scanning the hunters one by one. Chris's seemed to glance right over you, used to your presence, but Gerard's seemed to be watching you with interest. There was one who you couldn't ignore since her eyes had tracked your every breath. A woman, probably Kate's age or a little older who had jet black hair pulled back into a tight ballerina bun that made even your head hurt.

You took in their faces, memorizing them, before saddling up next to her as the last few stragglers made their way through the crowd of paparazzi. Growing up you or Stiles didn't have normal hobbies. Most kids would be outside, riding bikes, building forts. That's not to say you didn't do that, just that you did other things. Like follow your dad's around the station and pretend to be cops. Steal files and go over paperwork.

As much as your mom hated it, you wanted to be just like your old man, which meant you picked up a thing or too. Your dad taught you to hunt, to look after yourself, what to do in an emergency, what to do in a fight. Your mom used to tell him off for treating you like a cop protégée as a kid but he never listened and you had never been more grateful that he didn't.

He taught you to stand up for yourself just as much as others and be damned if you were going to let the Argent hunters come into your territory and hurt those you care about. Your dad always told you to act big, even if you weren't. You are supposed to find the biggest kid on the playground and be bigger. Narrowing in on Gerard's hunters, you found the biggest threat.

"I'm honestly flattered." You gave a small smirk to one of Gerard's other hunters, a guy who was probably around Chris's age and gave him a sarcastic wave. The man glared and turned away but the woman said nothing. "I'd like to garner this much fear wherever I go. All of Gramp's hunters haven't taken their eyes off me, but you most of all… you act like I'm gonna off him in the middle of a funeral or something."

"We aren't afraid of you." You laughed at her sneer, knowing that would break her.

You turned toward your left slightly, raising an eyebrow at her. "That's a shame."

She was probably thee inches taller than you so when you turned, you were looking slightly up. "And why is that?"

You let the grin slip off your face, staring into her dark brown eyes. "You should be."

You left her alone, swiftly walking back toward Allison and her parent's. You thought you heard Victoria mutter something about a 'death wish' before taking the seat on the other side of Allison with Chris sitting beside his wife and father. You reached for Allison's other hand as the preacher started the service and let her squeeze it as tightly as possible.

"I got her." You mumbled for Scott, knowing he would be listening to every uptick and stumble of Allison's heart.

The funeral was longer than you thought it needed to be and once the preacher started talking about duty and honor, you checked out completely. You wanted to flee but Allison's grip was like a life-jacket holding you above the water. You closed your eyes and tried to think of anything else besides sitting in this exact graveyard 2 years ago with Stiles and Scott right by your sides.

* * *

You didn't feel like doing anything. Stiles left with Scott after you practically forced them out the door to investigate some ambulance being trashed and blood everywhere. They thought it was Lydia, you thought it wasn't your problem tonight.

You absentmindedly rubbed your shoulder as you laid in bed staring at your ceiling. You tried to sleep but it wouldn't come. After almost 30 minutes of staring you forced yourself out of bed and changed out of the dress you had on at the funeral. You put on a pair of dark grey leggings and sports bra before looking for your Beacon Hills Lacrosse sweatshirt. You found it mixed in with all your other clean clothes that were still in the basket. When you finally were done lacing up your Nikes, you grabbed your iPod and earbuds, completely forgetting your phone, and ran out the door.

You made your way into the woods, starting with a light jog to get to your familiar running path in the preserve. It didn't take long, the quiet hum of music giving you something to focus on as you turned left and jumped over a fallen tree, landing right in the heart of your path. You stretched for a moment, trying to limber up and ignore the pain in your shoulder before setting a punishing pace.

With every kiss your feet left to the land you felt the tension from the day float away. The air was nipping at your face but your body was warm, the exertion of your muscles causing sweat to run down your back. You didn’t mind it though, somehow it felt cleansing. You took a sharp turn, hurdling another fallen tree when something big, hard, and fast tackled you.

You grunted more out of surprise more than pain, kicking off the attacker as you rolled away but when you saw what actually took you off your feet you screamed. The unknown werewolf lunged again but you were faster and rolled away and to your feet. You took off in a run faster than you ever have before and could hear the werewolf behind you clumsily giving chase.

"Son of a bitch!" You planted your right foot at the sound behind you and quickly turned left as the wolf skirted past you and into a tree. You knew you were close enough to the Hale house and with a little prayer you screamed for Derek.

You turned again, your legs aching at the pace you were going when you were took down with a yelp. A clawed hand went into your hurt shoulder but you pushed the wolf off. It seemed crazed, out of it's mind as it lunged for you again. You took a swing with your right hand, catching it by surprise but it still wasn't enough to keep you from being on your back.

You used your hands and bracketed them on each of the wolf's shoulder and held him as far away as you could. You shoulder was screaming loudly in protest with ever violent snap of the wolf's fangs aiming at your face. You knew you couldn't keep this up much longer before your hurt shoulder gave out and the wolf tore into your throat.

There were fleeting thoughts. Ones of Stiles and the sheriff, Scott, Allison..of Derek. You knew they would be upset. So you held on, fighting for control you knew you would never have. You looked anywhere but at the monsters face, the blue from it's eyes illuminating it's dirt covered skin. You noticed a small but sharp rock a reach away but you didn't know if you could get it in time.

"Fuck!" You yelled when the wolf took a snap at your wrist, causing you to pull back and let him fall closer to you.

His fangs snapped centimeters from your throat and you knew the next time they wouldn't miss. You completely let go, stopped fighting and reached for the rock. Your fingers grabbed ahold of the smooth surface and you brought it back toward you with as much force as your shoulder would allow. The wolf was dazed enough for you to shuffle back but it wasn't enough.

You barely scored an extra second before it had you down again, hovering over you. This time you felt claws dig into your side, and your arms were jello. Your last thought was Derek and you gave it one last shot.

"Derek!" The scream tore through your throat as your arms gave out and you squeezed your eyes closed.

But nothing happened.

You thought you blacked out for a second but then the weight was off but there was still illuminating eyes on you, only this time they were blood red. You didn’t mean to flinch and scramble back, but you did, until you heard a voice that settled something deep inside your bones. Your mind seemed to get the point that oxygen was needed and you took a deep breath, finally looking up to see Derek crouched down holding his hands up in a signal for peace.

You felt tears stinging your eyes as Derek's own roamed your face. You felt a lot of things. Anxiety, relief, guilt, and a little anger at being so fucking helpless, but it all melted away as you leapt to your feet and into Derek's arms.

You breathed in again, the scent of pine, of Derek, before pulling back when you heard Scott grunt. Derek seemed to remember where he was and immediately went to help Scott with the werewolf but then the wolf seemed to realize he was outmatched and ran off.

"Scott wait!" You tried but he was already gone. You took a step but Derek held out his hand to stop you.

"I'll get him." He gave you a stern look before gallivanting off after your best friend leaving you trembling and alone.

You felt your heart beating at a dangerous speed and you put your hands on your knees to catch your breath. You moved to inspect your sides, noticing five distinct points of entry that were bleeding but they seemed to be shallow enough. You could still hear snarling in the distance as your heart started to slow down until you heard a scream that belonged to Scott. Your head snapped up in panic and before you knew it you were running again.

* * *

Derek was hyper focused on keeping the feral wolf away from Scott that he missed the familiar heartbeat approaching. The omega got a pretty good swipe on Scott, who was struggling to fight back and naturally, now he had to make sure the stupid human didn't get hurt too.

"Scott!" Y/N's voice distracted him for a millisecond which was enough for the omega to lunge and almost take his arm clean off.

He rebounded though, moving faster because of the alpha spark. While he was grappling with the omega he saw Y/N propping Scott up against the tree. The other wolf seemed to realize his prey was back and had her back turned but before he could divert to Y/N Derek stepped in front of him. Eyes blazing red, trying to get the wolf to submit.

His mom always seemed good at it, even Laura, but the wolf was too feral, too far gone, and he had no idea how to get him back. The only way to deal with him now would be to put him down so he didn't kill someone. Derek was fixing to corner him, deliver the final blow when an crossbow bolt whizzed through the woods and hit a tree, exploding the small section of woods into a disorienting glow.

Derek's eyes were unfocused, ears buzzing but he felt soft warm hands dragging him back and away from the omega. He had the urge to shrug out of the grip and run but his wolf was all to pleased to be led to safety by Y/N. So he went.

"Scott for the love of God, you’re hurt!" Derek's hearing came back at Y/N’s screaming and he stumbled into a tree as Y/N let go and pushed Scott who was still disoriented trying to get to the lone wolf.

"I can help him!" Derek flashed his eyes at Scott, hissing for him to be quit as footsteps approached.

Scott seemed to hear what Derek did as his face scrunched up and peered around the tree. "Chris… and Gerard."

Derek nodded, letting his hearing fan out. "And four more in the woods to our left."

Derek watched as Scott tried to hear that far but failed. Y/N took a step closer to peer around the huge oak tree but he barricaded her by putting his hand up as Chris's voice floated through the tree line.

" _Who are you? What are you doing here_?"

The wolf was still snarling, thrashing around as the sound of a safety clicking off. Derek moved fast, pinning an annoyed Y/N to the tree and covering her mouth just in time for the gun shot. She flinched, grabbing onto his shirt for support. His wolf was snarling, begging him to let loose so he could finish off the hunters and the other dangers but he kept it at bay.

" _Nothing. Nothing, I swear._ " All three heads snapped to attention as the feral wolf talked.

" _You're not from here, are you?_ " Gerard’s voice was low and even but soon Derek heard another shot. “Are you?!”

He let his eyes fall closed at the panicked sound of the lone wolf as he struggled to explain.

“ _No. No, I came-- I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything._ _I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear. And the girl.. She—she smelt like an alpha. I— I thought she might have been one_.” Derek opened his eyes to see Scott glaring at him, hearing the same truth that he just did.

Derek was stuck in a stare down with Scott as a scream from the omega rang through the woods until he felt something wet on his hand. He withdrew his hand in shock as there was a small tear track running down Y/N’s cheek. He watched her flinch as another scream rang out and Scott grit his teeth.

“Derek we— we can’t let them kill him.” Her voice was low but her conviction was strong.

“If we go out there, Gerard will kill us too. Y/N he attacked you, he was going to kill yo—“ Derek cut off as Y/N glared up at him.

“ _Ladies and Gentlemen! Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?_ ”

He honestly didn’t know why he let her go, knowing just how insanely stupid and suicidal she truly was. He didn’t think she would try to leave his side but he was surprised, yet again, when she made a dash around the tree at the speed of a wolf, leaving behind a swish of wind. Derek may have missed her, but he caught Scott by the throat and pushed him into the same tree because there was no way he was letting him reveal himself.

“Derek we have—“

“Shut up Scott before you get her killed.” His voice was low and hard but when he looked down at Scott he wasn’t glaring. Instead he looked a lot like Derek pictured his face to look. Terrified.

* * *

Of all the stupid, reckless, and idiotic things you’ve done since your life become a Halloween special. This had to be in the top three.

“An Omega.” You said, skidding into the small clearing and stealing Gerard's attention as you held your side.

The three other hunters of Gerard's had there guns on you, but Chris lowered his when he saw it was you. You glared at the others, which was surprisingly lacking Gerards right hand and Nathan, as Gerard’s face lit up. His eyes roamed over yours as you walked calmly toward the psychopath.

“Looking a little rough for wear there my dear… would that happen to have been you we heard screaming in the woods earlier?” You clenched your jaw, refusing to be baited.

“Y/N your bleeding…” You looked away from Gerard to see Chris frowning at you in something that resembled concern.

“I’m fine and this.. This is a misunderstanding. The wolf is under Ha—“ You thought better of that last minute. “My protection.” Chris shook his head, eyes closing softly as the whole clearing of hunters laughed.

“He’s a lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack.” Gerard said once the laughter died down. “Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down—“

“You’d know a lot about that wouldn’t you Gramps.” Your mouth worked faster than your brain but you didn’t regret it even as the clearing went silent again.

“If you have something to say child, by all means… the floor is yours.” You looked away from Gerard to Chris who was silently glaring at you. Not in a way to be mean, but practically begging you to shut up.

“Yano before your psychotic, murderous, bitch of a daughter’s throat was slashed open—“ You heard the intake of breath from every hunter. “She said she was just following orders when she burned down the Hale house… and seeing as you’re the one spewing out orders around here like an Italian mobster in a B-rated movie.. I’m thinking that can’t be a coincidence.”

The silence was deafening but Gerard didn’t look upset. Or even annoyed. Instead his eyes lit up and he smiled.

Smiled.

“My dear.. With your late mother being an attorney and your late father being a deputy you should surely know that a coincidence is nothing more than a theory without a shred of proof.” Your blood turned to ice at the mention of your parents and at the sheer audacity of the man in front of you who did absolutely nothing to deny what you already knew to be true.

“Believe me when I tell you I will find some and in the mean time, this hunting party is _over_.” You walked carefully to the wolf and stood in front of him. “If you want to kill him, you’ll have to go through me. I’m sick and tired of you hunters thinking that the law doesn’t apply to you, that you can go killing every furry critter you come across, not anymore and especially not in Beacon Hills.”

You reached into your hoodie and pulled out your phone, dialing the one person you knew who could help. A couple of hunters started toward you but Gerard waved them off. Instead he was still smiling into the phone as Tara answered.

“Y/N? Are you okay? What’s going on?”

“Tara I need you to call Sheriff Stilinski and tell him I found a man in the woods unconscious while I was jogging off Indian trail. He seems to be pretty badly injured. Send an ambulance.” You hung up, cutting Tara’s panicked voice, and slipped the phone in your pocket.

“Hunts over boys and girls.. I suggest you pack it up before the Sheriff starts checking guns. I’m sure ballistics would be a match for yours Gramps.” You smiled directly at Gerard. “Check mate.”

Your smile faltered though when he started laughing. It churned something in your gut and you took a step back toward the wolf who tried to eat you earlier.

“I’ve got to hand it to you Y/N… you really do not disappoint. My son has mentioned how… difficult you can be but I didn’t think anything of it. I see I have underestimated you.”

Your grin turned vicious as you looked Gerard in the eye. “You’re daughter did too.”

You noticed the faint twitch in the old mans eye before he started walking toward you as sirens wailed in the distance. You didn’t move, only to cast a look to Chris, who looked like he swallowed a lemon. Your eyes darted back to Gerard once he was standing right in front of you.

“Rest assured my dear.. you do not want to play chess with the master.” You looked into his cold blue eyes and you could see all the years of hate practically spilling out.

“I don’t know, I think I’ve been doing pretty well so far.”

He turned then, leaving you standing in front of the lone wolf who was cowering and breathing heavily behind you. “Come on, I believe Y/N can handle the clean up of the wolf.”

It took a moment to register what he said and you took a look to see the wolf was struggling to breathe, with black lines running coming from the bullet wound in his shoulder and the one in his stomach. “Wait.. You— you can’t just—“

Gerard turned, leveling you with a smirk, before pointing toward the wolf dying behind you.

“On the contrary.. He killed an innocent and judging by the claw makes all over you, tried to kill you too.. He has maybe 2 minutes until the wolfsbane reaches his heart.“ You turned toward the wolf as the sirens got even closer. “What was that you said before Miss Y/L/N…” You turned to see Gerard still looking at you with a smirk that made your blood boil. “Oh that’s right.. Check. Mate.”

You’re brain wasn’t working as Gerard turned around, his hunters following one by one, leaving Chris for last. You begged with your eyes but you could tell the moment he made up his mind when his eyes watched his fathers back and then went back to you with the most solemn look. You wanted to scream at him but you let your feet sink to the ground once his back was turned.

“I— I’m s—so—sorry..” Your head snapped to the wolf who was struggling to breathe and you crawled toward him and put pressure on the bullet wound in his shoulder that was the closest to his heart.

“It’s okay. An ambulance is on it’s way and— and they will fix you okay?” You pressed harder as the wolf leaned over to vomit black goo just like Derek did at Deaton’s.

“There— there’s no cure. The doctors can’t—“

“Shut up!” You snapped. “You don’t get to almost eat me and then sass me okay? You’re gonna be _fine_.” You felt a hand on your shoulder as your fingers slipped in the black blood coming from his wound.

“Y/N…” Scott’s voice was rough as he knelt down beside you. “He’s not going to make it.”

“No, I don’t accept that, we can—“

You were suddenly jerked away from the wolf and to your feet, two pair of red eyes staring at you. “We have to go.” You shook your head as the sirens were right on top of us. “This isn’t up for debate Y/N, we are leaving.”

You put all your strength behind your push and Derek managed to stumble a step back in surprise. “Go screw yourself Derek.. I can’t. I called this in, if I’m not here it will be suspicious and even then… I won’t. He’s not dying alone.” Derek’s face cracked for just a moment as you whispered, “No one deserves that.”

You left Derek and knelt back beside the wolf whose eyes were glossing over as he struggled to breath. “It’s okay.. Just.. It’s okay. I’m here.”

—-

Derek watched the omega as his heartbeat slowed and Y/N ran her fingers through his hair and whispered words of peace. He could sense the end was near and he grabbed Scott as he heard deputies crashing through the woods. “We have to go.”

Scott looked like he wanted to argue as his eyes darted to Y/N who was holding the wolfs hand and assuring him he wasn’t alone. Scott put his hand on Y/N’s shoulder once more, squeezing, before nodded and walking the opposite direction of the deputies.

“Y/N.. There was nothing you—“

“Stop.” Her voice was like ice and he closed his eyes. “Just.. Stop.”

Derek’s wolf was conflicted between snarling at the fact she was touching another wolf so intimately, to howling for him to comfort her, to puffing out it’s chest at how strong, capable, brilliant, and compassionate she was. He closed his eyes, listened to the sound of the sheriff’s radio coming to life, and decided it was time to leave.

Just as he turned he heard Y/N say she was sorry to the wolf as his heart beat one last time. Derek walked quickly but quietly toward Scott who must have been waiting on him up ahead. Instead of finding just Scott though, he heard two other voices talking quietly through the woods to his far right. He paused beside Scott, focusing on the voices to hear who it was.

“ _We have a code._ ” Chris’s voice was obviously not happy.

“ _Not when they murder my daughter. No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half_.” Gerard replied harshly in between a coughing fit. “ _Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them…We kill them all._ ”

Scott stood beside him for a long time after Chris and Gerard's conversation was just whispers in the wind.

“You see what they do now? This is why you need me. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together.”

Scott looked at Derek, really looked at him, and he could see the young wolf’s resolve as he nodded his head once and turned around, leaving Derek to listen to Y/N’s erratic heart beat being led out of the woods by the sheriff.


	2. Together We Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N deals with the guilt over the hunters as Derek deals with his guilt over her

You refused to answer the phone as Stiles’ face kept popping up every couple of minutes. You sat on the edge of your bed, your hair dripping wet from the shower as you stared at your hands. There was no blood left but you could still feel it coating your fingers. You looked at the clock, the bright numbers being the only light in the room. 3 a.m. You were at the sheriffs station for 3 hours as Deputy Sanchez questioned you on what happened.

And it killed you that you had to lie. Had to make up a story of you jogging through the woods and hearing someone yell for help. When you went, you found the man unconscious and tried to save him.. But you couldn’t. That part was the truth through. You couldn’t save him. You went back to staring at your hands, noticing the dark red of your flesh from the scrubbing. You heard your window slowly slide open and you clenched your hands into a fist.

Derek moved silently, like a wolf, but you didn’t bother looking up. You didn’t want to hear anything he had to say. He said he was done and after tonight, you wanted him to be. You could feel him coming closer, seeing his shadow looming over you until his black boots were in your line of vision. You still didn’t move. You didn’t know how long he stood there, could have been minutes or hours, but finally he knelt down and placed his hands on top of your fists gently.

“There was nothing you could have done Y/N..” His voice cut through the silence finally but you just shook your head and jerked your hands away and stood up to get away from him.

“I should have fought harder.. Made him give me the bullet.. Done someth—“ You choked on the words, slamming your hand against the wall in anger.

“Y/N… please look at me.” You slowly let out a breath before placing your forehead against the wall. You didn’t want to see his pity.

“What the hell are you even doing here Derek?” You asked, bracing yourself before turning around and glaring at him.

He looked minutely taken back at your harsh tone before he schooled his features to his normally blank expression.

“I… wanted to make sure you were okay.” He seemed to be frowning more with every word like each letter was forced out of him. It made you laugh.

“Yeah right.. You made it pretty clear at the hospital that you were done with me.” Derek’s scowl was back, eyes flashing briefly.

“You’re the one who screamed for me.” You’re eyes hardened at that being thrown in your face.

“You’re right, I did. Stupid, weak, pathetic Y/N who can’t take care of herself. The orphan and slut who can’t stay out of the way. The moron. The child. The irrelevant, dumb—“ Before you could finish every hateful slur you could think of Derek’s hand was over your mouth and you were pressed against the wall roughly with his Alpha eyes staring right into your soul.

You didn’t know what possessed you to turn your head up, it was like some bone deep, primal urge to submit that you have never felt before in your life. You watched Derek’s nostrils flare, his eyes becoming even darker as he pushed you farther into the wall and closer to you. Your heart was beating double time, the air becoming thick with electricity as you watched Derek struggle to gain control back.

You didn’t know what fucked up part of your brain thought this would be a great time to become turned on, but you shut it down as soon as it started. You didn’t know if Derek could smell it on you but he was still heaving mere centimeters from your face which was not helping. Every inhale from your nose was hot and you braved it by slowly moving your hand to Derek’s.

He let go quickly, putting it on the other side of your head so you were caged in. You held your breathe as Derek’s head dropped into your neck. You weren’t dumb enough to blame whatever happened moments ago on why you tilted your head to the left so he could have better access.

His breath fanned across your skin, making your legs weak. You have never felt this simultaneously turned on and tense in your life. You didn’t move as Derek took a deep breath, trying to come back toward humanity and away from he wolf. You stayed like that for a couple of minutes before you felt Derek tense.

“What was th—“

Before you could finish asking what the hell happened Derek’s head snapped up to glare at you with eyes that were still red. “Don’t _ever_ say those things about yourself again.”

You watched slack-jawed as a Derek pulled away from you and practically flung himself out of your window. You let your legs give out, sliding down the wall until you fell onto The floor with your back against the wall. You let your hand rest on the right side of your neck where Derek just was, still feeling the same tingly feeling. You didn’t know how you were going to sleep before this, but now you knew there was no hope.

It said something when every nerve in your body was buzzing from something as trivial as that.

* * *

Derek had been pacing in the train car for the last hour. His eyes flashing every so often to red as he remembered yet again that she bared her throat to him. _Submitted_ to him. He almost lost it then and there, his wolf came out and he almost bit her. The urge to make a pack was so strong, it was why he recklessly bit Jackson. Isaac though, Isaac was carefully planned. And the others were too.

But he almost blew it because he could feel her alpha spark calling to his wolf like some sort of siren song. Words that made him want to throw up— _mate, claim, strength, breed, pack, home, grow_ — Words that made him want to go turn himself into the police. He punched the side car, feeling 3 bones in his hand break wasn’t nearly enough for what he almost did but it was a start. His wolf hadn’t stopped grumbling in his head every since he left and it was almost disconcerting how out of sink he was with his wolf.

Derek didn’t really understand what it was when Peter mentioned it, her alpha spark. Once he had time to process he vaguely remembered hearing tales growing up of human children born from alphas, the legend that a piece of the wolf’s alpha spark breaks off and is given to the child as protection. His mother always said that Conner, his human little brother, was special. Maybe that was what she meant, but he never asked. And now he didn’t have anyone to ask.

His mind drifted to the ride back from the school that night Peter first met Scott. He was reserved until Peter mentioned Y/N. He almost lost it in the condo but he knew Peter was right. He closed his eyes once he felt the shift coming on which just made it worse since his mind decided to produce an image of Y/N smiling at him.

Just the image flash was enough for his wolf to calm though. So yes, he knew. He knew why his wolf was like this. And he also knew, without a doubt, Y/N would make a wonderful wolf, and if he was being honest, a way better alpha than him, probably the best alpha since his mother. She was smart. Strong. Brave. Loyal. Beautiful. That was why he lost it when she said all those terrible things about herself. Even if Derek hated his wolf’s dangerous fascination with her, he never wanted to hear that.

He was drug out of his own head finally when he caught the familiar scent of his beta before hearing him scream his name.

“What's wrong?” Derek asked, lifting his head to see Isaac’s panicked look.

“My dad.. I think he's dead.“ Derek couldn’t stop the growl at the mention of Isaac’s father.

“What did you do?” The words came out harsher than he meant because that man deserved whatever punishment Isaac gave him. If anything, he was more upset he didn’t get the chance.

“That's the thing Derek.. It wasn't me.“ Isaac’s heartbeat was steady, no lie. He did however look on the verge of tears, and Derek had no idea how to comfort him.

“Tell me everything.” He demanded, coming to stand in front of his beta. Isaac took a shaky breath, nodding his head as he opened his mouth then closing it again.

Derek didn’t say anything though, just let Isaac try and find the words. He hesitated in reaching to him but didn’t. Instead he just stood there like an idiot. He cursed himself, wanting to be better but he didn’t know how. Laura never let him see her upset, he was too preoccupied ignoring everything that reminded him of his parents, and for most of his teen years that included her. Once they got to a semi-good spot, it was too late for warm fuzzy feelings, and then she was gone just as quick as the rest of his family.

Isaac opened his mouth one last time as salt water filled his nostrils, and Derek just closed his eyes and turned around to walk to the train car leaving Isaac to compose himself alone. If possible, he felt like more of an asshole than he already did, but he didn’t dare turn around. He couldn’t. He didn’t have the luxury of getting close to them. They were pack but only because he needed them. Apparently even more now that there was something else going around Beacon Hills committing murder.

* * *

**[Sourwolf] What the hell was that Derek?**

**[Sourwolf] Seriously… you’re just going to ignore me?**

**[Sourwolf] Dammit Derek answer the phone.**

**[Sourwolf] You’re not at your usually creep tactic spots.. Where are you?**

**[Sourwolf] Scott asked where you were.. Derek he needs you. You’re the only wolf we know.**

**[Sourwolf] It’s been a week Derek. Whatever issues you are having can you please just let me know you’re alright?**

**[Sourwolf] Fuck you Derek. Go to hell**

**[Sourwolf] Chris said he hasn’t seen you either. I have checked all over the Hale house including the creepy ass basement. Thanks for the PTSD btw. Where the fuck are you?**

**[Sourwolf] If you’re not dead I’m going to kill you myself.**

**[Sourwolf] Seriously Derek.. It’s been two weeks. Where are you??**

**[Sourwolf] I HATE YOU**

**[Sourwolf] You are the most selfish person I have ever met in my life**

**[Sourwolf] DEREK**

**[Sourwolf] God you are insufferable**

**[Sourwolf] The house is too quite. Every time I turn a corner I expect to see you there creeping. It’s been two weeks. I miss you…**

**[Sourwolf] Derek please.**

**[Sourwolf] I don’t know why I thought we were friends.. Or at least allies. You don’t care about me, you never did.**

**[Sourwolf] God Derek just… please text me back. Please.**

**[Sourwolf] I don’t know why I bother trying with you. It’s been three weeks and I know your just ignoring me. I don’t know how I know but I do. This isn’t like when you were kidnapped and I could feel something wasn’t right. I don’t have that feeling, which I don’t even know what it is but I can feel it in my soul. I know you are alive. I know you aren’t in danger. Which makes this 100 times worse Derek… where are you? What the hell is going on… please.**

**[Dickwolf] You’re a lot of things Derek but I never for once thought you were cruel. I’m done. This is my last text.**

Your phone was heavy in your hand as you stared at the string of unanswered texts. You were sitting on the bench outside waiting for gym, aka lacrosse practice, to start as Allison and Lydia—who was back like she hadn’t been gone for two weeks running naked in the woods—chatted idly beside you. You didn’t care what they were talking about but you spoke when appropriate and nodded along. It was easy, going through the motions. It seemed normal, almost too normal.

You were running on 3 hours of sleep, giving up on the late night stakeout of Gerard's apartment around 4. Allison didn’t like you doing it alone, neither did Scott or Stiles but you were honestly the only one who could get around with no trouble. It wasn’t like you had parents to object.

“Y/N you still with us?” You snapped your head up, blinking hard before turning to see Lydia and Allison frowning at you.

“I— uh.. I’m— I’m gonna go jog for a bit.” Lydia’s gaze was calculating where Allison’s was pitying. Neither was what you wanted to deal with so you jumped up and made your way to the track beside the lacrosse field.

You didn’t bother stretching instead you starting running. No warm up jog or sprint, but ran. It felt amazing. The burn in your calves, the tightness in your chest, the ache throughout your whole body. It felt invigorating. You felt eyes on you as you ran but you tried to block it out until you couldn’t. Your eyes skirted to the outskirts of the woods and saw nothing which just made you angrier.

Your neck hairs started to stand up as a wave of familiarity crashed down on you. You felt like you did when Derek first flashed his eyes to you, something otherworldly. Something—different. It was a feeling just like the neck thing that happened with Derek almost a month ago. It was sudden, urgent, and hit your soul. You didn’t know what lap you were on as you tried to shake the feeling, what finally broke it was hearing Finstock‘s signature whistle blow and a scream of your last name.

“Save some of that speed for cross country! Can’t have my star blowing a knee out on the offseason!” You stopped automatically, your brain coming back online as you slowly sunk down to the ground to breath.

“Y/N are you okay?” You winced as you rolled over onto your back, the sun blinding you before Isaac’s blonde curls blocked it out.

“I’m dead.” You blinked at Isaac as a smile slowly spreed across his face.

“You don’t sound dead.” You flipped him off which made him laugh as he extended a hand. “Come on speed demon, up we go.” 

You groaned as you grabbed his hand, letting him pull you up. Except you were pulled up with such ease that you went tumbling into Isaac and sending you both crashing to the ground. Isaac re-directed in enough time where you landed on him but it was still too hard. You heard a deep thud on impact, which defiantly sounded like something might have broke.

“Son of a b— are you okay?” You quickly used your hands to push up on either side of Isaacs slim body, essential putting yourself in his lap looking down on him expecting him to be unconscious or bleeding from a head wound.

Instead he let out a shaky laugh. “I guess I don’t know my own strength, huh?”

You frowned down at him, eyeing him carefully to assess the damage but there was none. “How are you okay? I heard…” You trailed off, reaching toward Isaac’s chin to tilt his head to the left before running your hands through the blonde curls at the back of his head.

You felt something warm and liquid but before you could say anything, Isaac grabbed your hand and pulled it away. The tips of your fingers were red with blood as Isaac’s hands went around your waist. You were frozen staring at the blood even as Isaac carefully moved you to sit on the track with him bent down beside you.

You looked at him when he whispered your name.

“How?” You looked up into his eyes as he laughed not nearly cheerful enough to deter you.

“I’m fine, it’s really nothing.” He went to stand but you grabbed his wrist and forced him back beside you as your heart quickened.

You looked into his eyes again, applying pressure to his wrist as your mind raced. You had a lot of questions but the one that came out of your mouth was probably the least pressing. “Where is Derek?”

Isaac’s eyes were the size of saucers as he ripped out of your grip. “Who’s Derek? Are you sure you didn’t hit your head?”

You glared at Isaac, pushing off the ground to stand with him right behind you. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“Y/N I really d—“

“How long?” He paused, looking torn between lying again or telling the truth. You saved him the trouble. “How long have you been a werewolf?”

You watched Isaac open his mouth once, then twice, before closing it completely to just stare at you. You took a step toward him which just made him take one back. You didn’t know how you knew, but you did. The fact you knew was something all together, and even without the confirmation of his silence you would stake your life on it.

“Lahey get your behind over here!” Finstock’s yell was deafening and Isaac wasted no time in turning tail and running.

You were stuck for a moment before you followed right behind him. Catching him by the arm just as he was picking up his lacrosse stick. He turned toward you with a low warning growl that reminded you so much of Derek it hurt. You released him just as Scott pushed him away from you, letting out a growl of his own.

“What the hell?” Stiles asked, pulling Scott back by the shoulder.

You were fixing to tell him Isaac was a wolf but when you looked to your best friend he wasn’t even watching Scott and Isaac. Instead he was watching over your head and when you turned you noticed Noah, Clemens, and Tara.

You turned back to Isaac once Noah called his name. He was closer to you again, eyes shifting to you and behind you to the deputies.

“Don’t tell them.” You didn’t understand what he meant as he grabbed your hand, ignoring a low growl from Scott. “Please don’t tell them.”

He squeezed tightly, just on the underside of painful before letting go and walking toward Noah. You wanted to say something but really, what was there to say?

“What the hell was that about?” Stiles hissed behind you, smacking Scott who tilted his head which meant he would find out.

“They found Mr. Lahey’s body.. Apparently it’s been a couple of weeks.. They think he was murdered.”

You turned back to Scott in shock, your stomach churning as you looked back toward where “Are they saying he's a suspect?”

“I'm not sure, why?” Scott asked, trying to hear more as the deputies lead Isaac off the field.

“Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours.” You felt sick as you’re eyes watched Isaac disappear around the bleachers.

“Like, overnight?” Scott shrugged as Stiles asked why it mattered.

“Because tonight’s the full moon and if you were anything to go by, I don’t think a new werewolf is going to like being caged.”

“What?” Stiles yelled, his head moving from you to Scott, who looked like a lightbulb went off above his head.

“I knew I smelt something different in the locker room lately!” You glared at Scott as Stiles hit him across the head.

“You smelt something and didn’t say anything, what is your problem?!” Scott rubbed the back of his head before looking to you.

“I— I thought it was the full moon coming up or someone switched deodorant or something. How was I supposed to know?!” You ran a hand over your face before ditching your two best friends. “And Where the hell are you going?” Scott called.

“To figure out where the hell Derek is so he can control his damn puppy.”

* * *

You ditched the rest of the day— drove around, even visited the Hale house again. Nothing. You sat on the porch of the house for hours, just waiting but no one ever came. You got a text from Stiles saying he and Scott got pulled into a creepy conference with the new principal, Gerard and he walked away with detention.You threw your phone onto the ground at that. The hunters were everywhere. You noticed Gerard‘s top hunter had gotten a job at the local coffee shop you visited most mornings, which was annoying but you refused to go anywhere else.

You were still sitting when you heard the roar of a familiar engine coming up the road faster than necessary. You glared at the road as a black Camaro pull up, Derek behind the wheel alive and healthy with his stupid aviators on.

“Get in, Isaac’s in trouble.” You crossed your arms over your chest, shaking your head.

“That seems like a _you_ problem.” Derek sighed, taking his glasses off and looking at you with those familiar green eyes that made you want to cave.

“I know that.. Now get in the car and help me.” You laughed at that, walking down the steps to pick up your cell phone.

“No. I’m going to call him a lawyer because they might have a chance of getting him out before the moon goes up.”

“Not when they do a search of the house.” Derek said, eyes hard as he looked past you.

“What do you mean?” You asked, phone in hand as you walked toward the car door.

“Isaac’s father beat him… bad.” You felt your brain short circuit at that.

“What… no, he—“ You paused, going back over the brief interactions with Isaac. You remembered feeling like something was wrong with him, but you ignored it. “Oh my god.. I— I felt something wrong but—“

“It doesn’t matter, look Jackson is his neighbor and told the cops about it but what’s in the house is worse… way worse.” You paused in your guilt, looking at Derek for the first time in a month.

He looked like it was the last thing he wanted, coming to you for help. It somehow made you feel worse but you sucked it up and opened the car door. You sat facing forward after putting on your seatbelt, refusing to look at Derek.

It was silent for a couple of minutes before he said your name.

“Don’t… don’t say my name like you actually give a shit. I’m not doing this for you Derek, I’m doing it for Isaac so just shut up and drive and hope to God we can get him out of the mess that you created.”

Derek was silent after that, which you were grateful. You didn’t really want to fight but you were just so upset but before you could lay into him your phone rang. You looked to see Allison’s name pop up and you could feel Derek’s glare on you. You answered anyway.

“Hey Ally I’m a little busy right now can I c—“

“They seem to think Isaac Lahey is a werewolf… you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?” You cursed as Derek let out a low growl.

“Allison.. I—“ You looked to Derek who was clenching the steering wheel. “I can’t— That’s not my place to say.”

“Y/N… I’m on your side. You know I’m on your side.” He voice was hurt as she spoke through the line and you pulled your phone from your ear and placed it to your head for a moment and just breathed.

“I know that. But it isn’t my call, it’s Derek’s. And I need you to respect the fact he doesn’t trust your family.. Especially now that your grandpa is in town.”

“I am not my family.” She snapped and you flinched, sparing a look to Derek who was watching you carefully while looking back and forth to the road.

“I know that.. He doesn’t. It’s going to take time Ally..” She was silent on the phone before sighing.

“Gerard seems to want to do something, my dad… he doesn’t. I don’t know what to do but Isaac is 16 Y/N, even if he did ki—“

“He didn’t.” Derek said loud enough for Allison to stop talking, eyes not leaving the road.

“Even if he did.. He doesn’t deserve to be.. _Hunted_.” You smiled at the disdain in her voice. “I will try to find out what they are planning. Keep your phone on.”

“Allison…” You blinked at Derek who looked like he was getting a root canal. “Thank you.”

Allison paused for a moment before speaking. “You’re welcome.”

You waited a moment after she hung up to say what was on your mind. “She’s a good person Derek.”

“We’ll see.” You huffed at his cynicism but remained silent. It was going to be a long day. Especially when Derek demanded Scott’s presence at Isaac’s.

You texted Scott to meet you there and waited. It didn’t take long once Derek pulled into Isaac’s for Scott to show up. You filled him in and after a short fight about helping, which you left no room for him to refuse, he relented.

“If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?” Scott asked looking through the house which seemed torn apart.

“I don't know yet.” Derek said, moving through the house with ease until he came to a door.

“Then how do you know he's telling the truth?” You wanted to ask that question but didn’t, you knew deep down Isaac wasn’t capable of something like this.

“Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell. You wanna learn? Let's start now.” Derek opened the door which creaked ominously and appeared to lead to a basement.

You felt the hairs on your neck stand on ends as a cold sense of dread washed over you. It felt almost sinister. You also felt something tugging at you deep down, something like fear.

“What's down there?” Scott asked, moving his phone light to peer down the stairs.

You didn’t have to see, you just knew. “Motive.”

Derek looked at you, surprised almost but there was a sense of pride in his eyes. You steadily looked away, not wanting to know what horrible thing Scott would find in that basement. You excused yourself to stand guard as Derek told Scott to follow his senses.

You paused by the front door looking out as your phone began to ring. You looked to see Allison again and pressed the green button. Although the person speaking wasn’t who you expected to hear.

“Hey, sorry, Harris literally just let me out of detention. Literally. And he had my phone the whole frickin' time.” Stiles huffed which made you smile.

“I conferenced Y/N in too, we need to do something right now.” The smile fell off your face as Allison spoke. “They were asking me all these questions about Lydia and how she was bitten by Peter, and then they sent this guy out.”

“Wait, what guy?” You asked as you heard footsteps coming back up the stairs.

“I don’t know but he was dressed as a Sherriff's deputy. They're sending him to the station for Isaac. He was also carrying this box with something on it, like, um, like a carving or something.”

“What was it?” Stiles asked over the roar of the Jeep. “Where are you Y/N? Are you with Scott?”

“He’s with me and Derek at Isaac’s… it’s bad guys. Really bad.”

The phone was deadly silent as Allison said hold on before making a sound like she found what she was looking for. “The symbol—It's in one of these book. I'm taking a picture.”

You held the phone out waiting for the text and when it came through you cursed just as Stiles confirmed it was wolfsbane.

“What does that mean?” Allison asked as you turned to see Derek’s grave face and Scott’s stricken one.

“It means there isn’t a code anymore… they're going kill him.”

You hung up with a promise to be in touch, you turned around just in time to see Scott lay into Derek.

“If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves.” Derek flashed his eyes at Scott menacingly but he didn’t flinch.

“I can if they're willing.”

”Did you even tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?” You asked, glaring at Derek to Scott’s surprise.

“Yes, and he still asked.”

“Then he's fucking idiot.” You snapped which made Derek flash his eyes at you while Scott just stood back and watched.

“Yeah and you’re the idiot who is training with the hunters and whose best friend is fucking Argent's daughter.”

Scott half laughed, looking between you and Derek before walking past you but not before calling over his shoulder. “Don’t bring me into your lovers spat.” 

You and Derek glared at each other as Scott shut the front door behind him.

“How long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out? You saw what happened to that omega. Scott needs me and you know it to. And I need a pack. I need to be stronger.”

You scoffed at Derek, coming to stand close enough to touch. “Scott will be just fine. We aren’t a part of this Derek, you made that perfectly clear these past few weeks. Scott and I will help you with Isaac but then we’re fucking done.”

“He needs a pack.” Derek said, clenching his fists by his side.

“He has one. Me, Stiles, and Allison. Stop dragging us into your shit and stop biting fucking teenagers.”

You were momentarily stunned when Derek grabbed you by the throat, eyes red. You didn’t feel any fear, which made you angry because you trusted Derek with everything even after the last few weeks of hell he put you through.

“You can’t stop me Y/N.” You pushed him away from you as you heard the door open back up with a low warning growl.

“Fucking _watch_ me.” You glared at Derek who looked like he was struggling with control as another growl rang out. "Scott knock it off." You turned to see your best friend panting which made you pause.

Duh. Full moon.

"I--I'm struggling… I…. I asked Allison to come chain me up. I-- I can't. I'm no good to you tonight." You went to your best friend who looked ashamed as he hung his head and clenched his fist.

"Hey you have nothing to be embarrassed about Scott, it's only your second full moon and if you had the proper help--" You heard Derek scoff but ignored it just as Allison's car pulled up. "this wouldn't be an issue. Me, Stiles, and Derek will take care of Isaac okay?"

You pulled Scott into a hug where he buried his head in your neck and let out a long sigh. You heard a sharp growl behind you but it stopped almost as fast as it started. "Please be careful.."

"I will Scotty." You pulled back, giving his shoulder a final squeeze and walked toward the door where Allison was coming up the steps with a bag that was rattling. "Take care of him okay…"

Allison gave you a small smile as she pulled you into a quick hug. "Always."

You smiled to yourself as you pulled back, just in time to feel your shoulder jar as Derek nudged you out of the way to go to the Camaro. You glared after him before taking a deep breath.

"Be careful too." You said pointedly which earned you an eye roll. Allison gave you one last hug before closing the door behind her to go help Scott.

You looked back at the door once more before going down the steps and to the Camaro. Derek was staring out the drivers side window as you slid into the passenger seat. The silence was tense and uncomfortable and you hated it.

"You done playing nice with the baby hunter and her prey?"

"Shut up and drive." You snapped as you pulled your seat belt on.

He didn't waste anytime as he peeled out of the Lahey house and onto the road toward the Sheriff's Station. It didn't take long, maybe 15 minutes, but the ride felt like hours as the only sound in the car was the radio playing just loud enough to be heard. When Derek pulled into the station you noticed the jeep parked in the back and gestured Derek to park beside it. You wasted no time in getting out of the Camaro and slip into the back seat of the jeep leaving the front for Derek.

"You okay?" Stiles asked, eyeing Derek's murder face wearily.

"She's fine." Stiles looked like he was about to snap at Derek but you just held up your hand to silence him.

"We don't have time to fight, the moon is rising and we need a plan."

"The keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk. Thank God Tara isn't working tonight or we wouldn't have a chance in hell, but it's the new lady Darla. She's been there about a month."

"I'll just distract her, you guys get the keys." Derek said gruffly, making to get out of the jeep but Stiles stopped him first.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa--you? You're not going in there." Derek turned, eyes flashing red, which had Stiles jerking his hand back. "I'm taking my hand off."

"I was exonerated."

"You're still a person of interest dumbass." Stiles raised his eyes at you as Derek turned around in his seat to glare at you again.

"An _innocent_ person. And only because of your stupid friends."

Stiles made a noise of protest but relented. "Wow that--Okay, fine. What's your plan?"

"To distract her." Derek sighed, looking at Stiles who was not having any of his bullshit either.

"Uh-huh. How? By punching her in the face?" You covered up a laugh with a poor cough as Derek growled.

"No, by _talking_ to her."

"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?" Derek let out an aggravated sigh and then went quiet as he looked at Stiles. "Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face." You sat up in between the seats to stop Derek from following through.

"Enough, both of you. Derek looks like sex on a stick and Darla is maybe a year or two older than him. He will be fine. Lets go."

You only felt momentarily bad about saying that because you knew how Derek felt about his looks and using them but you didn't have time to deal with his shit because his shit was the whole reason you were here. You followed slowly behind Derek, Stiles right beside you as Derek walked through the front door.

You almost tripped as Derek put on smile. Not his private smile-smirk he did when it was just the two of you but a blinding, no stops, green light, make you want to drop your panties, smile. Stiles caught you though and you quickly turned away from the reception desk as Derek flirted with Darla.

When you got to the Noah's office, Stiles went inside as you stayed on the lookout. You hadn't came across a deputy yet which wasn't surprising this late at night so that was one good thing. Although no one would really blink twice if you or Stiles were here.

"We have a huge problem." Stiles said not even three minutes later as he came out of the door. "The keys are missing."

"Shit." You swore, eyeing the hallway that led to the holding cell. "That means we're out of time. You take the hallway to the left, I'll go right. We'll meet in the holding cell, and if you run across the hunter… don't die."

Stiles chuckled, eyeing you carefully. "That was the worst pep-talk ever."

"Scott's always been the best at that. Be careful." You grabbed his hand, squeezing it before taking the quick route to the holding cell on the right.

You turned down that hallway and made it to the entrance to another hallway and as soon as you turned the corner, you ran right into a deputy. The man grunted as if he was in pain but you barely ran into him and when you looked up it was one of Gerard's hunters. The man recognized you right away and as you opened your mouth to yell he grabbed you and slung you into the wall.

You were momentarily stunned but you pushed off the wall and landed one punch to the hunters midsection but he grabbed you and pushed you into the wall again and before you could rebound he had you in a headlock and was dragging you down the rest of the hallway to the holding cell.

You were struggling to breathe as the man kicked open the door to the holding cell room and drug you in. You weren't making it easy and the man let up just enough for you to move your head forward and then back as hard as you could.

"Ugh!" He released you and you immediately went for the fire alarm by the door but you didn’t make it.

You yelled as your hair was forcibly yanked from behind, turning you enough for the hunter to punch you . You crumbled as your vision went spotty and iron filled your mouth, but that wasn't enough for the hunter as he kicked you hard in the ribs which sent you straight into the bars.

You groaned, clutching your side as you felt your hair being yanked again, this time for you to sit up straight with your head forced to look at the man

"Ain't so tough now are you bitch?" You spat the blood from your busted lip directly in the hunters face which had him curse and slap you, sending your head flying to the right. "If this wolfsbane wasn't for your little pet I'd stick it right in your veins. Wolfsbane is just as toxic to humans."

"Go to hell." You turned to look at the hunter who just smiled at you before turning to look at the cells. You forced yourself up as the man took a step but before you could stop him Isaac came flying from another direction already wolfed out.

The hunter was putting up a good fight as Isaac snapped his fangs and growled but when you noticed Isaac manage to snap the hunters hand that held the wolfsbane you let out a breathe.

You sank back into the bars as Stiles and Derek came running into the holding cell, the hunter completely knocked out now and you struggling to breath. You were pretty sure the hunter managed to break a rib. Stiles went to you as Derek and Isaac circled each other, the new wolf still transformed and eyeing everyone like a steak.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked, pulling you up carefully as Isaac roared.

The noise made Stiles jump which in turn jerked you enough to cry out. It seemed like that noise was enough for Isaac to narrow in on you and Stiles. The new wolf prepared to lunge but stopped as Derek let out an earth vibrating roar. You stopped, sinking to the ground as the sound was felt it in your bones.

* * *

“What—How did you do that?“ Stiles asked, looking between himself, Y/N on the ground, and a now human Isaac.

“I'm the Alpha.” Y/N rolled her eyes at that, and he watched as she held herself carefully as she got up.

“Get Isaac back in the cell.” Derek let his eyes roam over her before ushering Isaac back into the cell he busted out of.

“You did good Isaac.. You protected her. You did really really good, okay?” Isaac was shivering and sweating but he gave a small nod like he understood. “I will have you out in the morning okay? Maybe sooner.” Derek watched the boy go to the far wall of his cell and sink down.

His instinct was to take him and Y/N and get the hell out of here but he couldn’t.

“Come on.” Stiles said, attempting to help Y/N out but she shook him off.

“No, someone has to stay and if your caught in here it will look bad on Noah.” He watched Y/N walk over to the fire arm and pull it without a second thought. “I’ll say that I heard yelling while I was waiting for him and that moron.” She pointed at the crumpled hunter. “Was trying to get to Isaac to shut him up so they wouldn’t find out he killed his dad. I intervened, got beat up, and he goes to jail. Win-win.”

“That’s a stretch, even for my dad and there is no way that guy will admit to murder.” Stiles said, eyeing you warily but you shook your head.

“Trust me I will be real convincing. If anything he will get charged with impersonating an officer, and assault and battery for me. He will also shed doubt for Isaac and they will release him once Derek calls a lawyer.” She gave him a pointed look. ”Now hit me again, I need more than a busted lip with the shape he’s in.”

His eyes flashed red as he shook his head and Stiles objected. “Are you insane? He’s not going to hit you!”

“Well then you hit me.” She turned toward Stiles who took a step back from her with a glare. “See you can’t hurt me—“

“And you think I can?” The words were out faster than he could stop them. He clenched his fist as Y/N turned to him with a blank expression. He hated this.

“You’ve hurt me before, this is no different.” Derek flinched at that. ”If you don’t do this it won’t look good. The guy has 100 pounds on me. Noah knows I’m good, but I have to look like there was a fight.”

“I—I can’t watch this…” Stiles said, turning away mumbling to himself.

“Y/N.. I- I can’t—“

“Grow a set and fucking hit me before we all go to jail.” Derek clenched a fist and raised it as Y/N squared her shoulders.

He couldn’t follow through though and his hand fell.

“Jesus Christ, you pick now to grow some sort of conscience? Get the hell outta here Derek.” He froze as Y/N turned around and went the hunter. Kicking him hard in the stomach.

He watched as the man groaned.

“Get up you pathetic excuse for a human being.” Y/N took a step back and it took everything he had to walk backward toward the door. Derek could hear people coming and he watched as the man got to his feet, calling Y/N words that would have earned him a ripped out throat on any other day. “Derek get out of here.”

It was the last think he heard before she swung and connected. He turned, not able to watch as a scream of pain rang out. He ran through the building hiding where appropriate. His ears automatically training on Y/N. He was relieved when the deputies secured the hunter a couple minutes later and Y/N began hysterically screaming that the man was trying to kill Isaac.

He pushed out of the back exit and made a quick escape into the tree line. His ears picked up his betas voice corroborating Y/N’s story, the deputies calling for a paramedic for Y/N, and the hunter screaming that Isaac was a monster who had to be stopped. He stopped running, ears straining to listen to Y/N.

“ _He’s crazy. Deranged. He kept screaming that Isaac was a werewolf and his dad was too which was why they had to die. He killed Mr. Lahey, he—he said all he had to do was kill the last one_.”

“ _Okay sweetheart.. He can’t hurt you guys anymore. You are safe and he’s in custody_.” You listened to Y/N’s heartbeat, steady vs how panicked her voice had sounded.

He couldn’t help the sense of pride that almost overwhelmed him and for a moment he let it. Y/N saved what little of a pack he had when she hated him. She was strong, confident—magnificent. He leaned against the tree, listening to her heart beat steadily as sirens rang out. His wolf growled unhappily, wanting to go back and make sure she was truly okay but he just pushed off the tree and continued to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a little short! Thank you guys so much for reading and leaving such thoughtful And sweet comments. I have a tumbler @huntersanonymous that I rarely get on but I have other works posted there. Plenty more Derek/Reader works posted. :)


	3. Ice Pick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N tries to stop Derek from making more puppies but she soon realizes the length Derek will go to make a pack and defeat the hunters.

Thanksgiving snuck up on Beacon Hills and the most infuriating thing had to be twinge every time you moved. It had been over a week since the incident at the sheriffs station and Noah still flinched ever time he looked at you. Your busted lip healed over the holiday break, your black eye from the second beating before the deputies pulled the hunter, Jason, off of you was on the road to recovery. The only thing that really gave you any trouble was the ribs. Thankfully, they weren’t broken just deeply bruised, which according to Noah’s furious screams at the hospital wasn’t any better.

You’d been hurt a lot when you were younger, especially following Stiles around so you had a bizarrely unnatural healing rate according to your doctors growing up but it sure came in handy since this werewolf shit came crashing into your life.

You felt insanely guilty over the guilt Noah was carrying which was why you had been avoiding Stiles’ house for the past two days because you couldn’t stand the look in his fathers eyes anymore. The only small mercy was that Jason made an excellent crazy person, screaming werewolves, so Noah didn’t even bat an eye at your retelling. Although, Chris had some things to say about it.

_You didn’t even get to make it in the door from your release from the hospital before you were slammed against the front door with a thud. You hissed in pain, eyes narrowing in on Argent’s as he let his forearm come across your throat to hold you in place. Honestly, you didn’t have any fight left in you from the night and if this was Chris’s final blow, so be it._

_“I’m really too tired for this Argent.” Chris’s glare felt like something a disapproving father would give, not a person prepared to commit murder._

_He let you go just as roughly before stepping back. “What the hell were you thinking Y/N? Are you trying to get yourself killed… I told you to stay away from Gerard. But you couldn’t just let it fucking go!”_

_You closed your eyes as Chris ranted and raved at you like you just missed curfew or something. You had no idea what was going on and you even reiterated that to the hunter._

_“What’s going on is one of Gerard’s hunters is currently in custody and of course, you were the one to put him there.” You pushed off the door, ignoring the pain in your side as you walked toward Chris._

_“Did you know he was planning on killing Isaac? All that talk about you following the code, what was that… lies?”_

_“This is complicated Y/N I—“_

_“It’s really fucking not. Isaac is a teenager and hasn’t done anything, he didn’t kill his dad.”_

_“You don’t know that.” Chris said, eyes narrowing but he stood his ground._

_“I do.” Chris ran a hand down his face, the storm behind his eyes slowly passing over as he took a couple steps back toward the chair Derek usually occupied._

_“This is a mess.”_

_“It is.”_

_“I can’t…. He’s my father Y/N. He’s—”_

_You walked toward the chair, placing yourself carefully on the table. “Look me in the eye and tell me you agree with him.” You waited as Chris let his head fall into his hands with a shake. “Then help me… please.”_

_Chris lifted his head, eyes connecting with yours for the longest time before he sat back in the chair. “Are you okay?”_

_You took a deep breathe, touching your side gingerly. “I’ll heal.”_

_“He wasn’t always like this you know… we were normal once. Hunters of course but not like this…” You waited patiently as Chris ran his hand over his face one for time before looking at you with hesitation. “He wasn’t always like this.”_

_“I find that hard to believe.”_

_“It’s true.” You bit your tongue and just waited for Chris to speak. “He was a good man. A good father. My mom died giving birth to Kate and after it was… hard.”_

“ _I’m sorry to hear that but it’s no ex—”_

_“Gerard was always strict, my mom mellowed him out so when she died it was rough but it was still fine. He and my grandmother helped raise us.. Me, Kate, and my older sister… Allison.” You raised an eyebrow at that, not having heard anything about another Argent. “My sister was 6 years older than me, I was 4 years older than Kate.”_

_“Let me guess…. Werewolf attack?” Chris looked at you then, eyes watering slightly before nodding. “That—“ You closed your eyes for a moment as you thought about Gerard and Chris. “Losing family is something no one should have to go through.”_

_“She just turned 21 and took over early for my grandmother that passed a couple months before as the matriarch. Obviously my father loved me and Kate but Allison was made in his image, strong. Smart, skilled. My fathers pride and joy.” You detected a hint of bitterness in his voice but didn’t comment. “But not just that… she was kind, honest, fair. She was truly the best of us.“_

_“She sounds like an amazing women.”_

_“I had just turned 15 and my dad let me go on a hunt. It was just a rouge omega, nothing we couldn’t handle. There were going to be plenty of hunters, my sister was leading the charge and then everything went wrong. It wasn’t just one omega, it was a small pack. 2 betas and an alpha that was practically feral.”_

“ _Chris I—“_

_“The alpha made it clear that they lured us there to kill us all, and they damn well almost did. My sister died protecting me when the hunter assigned to play babysitter to me was gutted by the alpha. My father put the alpha down but it was too late, my sister bled out in my arms.”_

_You winced, eyes downcast because you couldn’t bring yourself to look at Chris._

_“Everything changed after that… my father became cold, distant, and ruthless. To kid me, he was grieving, but looking back. He has always blamed me for Allison’s death.”_

_“That wasn’t your fault.” You snapped out of no where, surprising yourself and Chris as he gave you a small smile._

_“Maybe so.. But a lot happened even after that. Gerard has— my life— I— “ Chris struggled and you let him collect himself but you could tell he was holding back. “I had a duty to my family and Gerard never let me forget it and Kate… he started treating her like she was the sun. I would never have been the matriarch, but Kate would and she was raised with that. With my fathers mean streak and ruthlessness and the same hatred. I—Things have.. I haven’t ever seen eye to eye with him but—.”_

_“You threatened to kill Scott for being with Allison.” The tone was accusatory as hell but you didn’t care._

_“She’s my daughter, Y/N.. I have to protect her.” You almost laughed at that, eyeing Chris who looked almost lost._

_“From Scott? If you took the time and I mean really took your time to get to know him, you would know he could never hurt her. She’s his moon Argent.” Chris’s face became even more stricken as he looked away from you._

_“I’m trying. To deal with this. All of it.”_

_“Then let me help you. Let me show you that not all werewolves are monsters and you can show me that not all hunters are murderers.”Chris leaned forward in the chair, eyes meeting yours as you stood up carefully._

_You looked the hunter over, noticing his dark bags under his eyes, his beard growing more than usually. He looked like he has aged 5 years in the time Gerard has been in town. You took the time, looked him over, and you understood. You got the prejudice. You could see his side. You could even see Gerard’s side as fucked up as that was._

_You however, couldn’t see the justification for murdering innocent people. What happened to Chris’s older sister was awful, no doubt, but it didn’t warrant 11 peoples deaths. You did the only thing you knew to do, offer some sort of olive branch. You knew deep down that Chris, with all his flaws, was a good person._

_Chris looked up at you and your now extended hand and shook his head no. “I can’t go against my family Y/N… You don’t understand what would happen— I— I can’t.”_

_“I’m not asking you to.. I’m asking you to help me find a way to restore peace between your family and the Hale Pack.” Chris studied you, looking between your face and your hand before slowly standing up and pushing past you._

_You let your hand fall, turning around to glare at Chris.”You’re a fucking coward.”_

_“Please I’m begging here.. stay out of this. I can’t keep running interference between you and my father.. Eventually he will deal with you.”_

The memory of that night still soured your stomach every time you thought of it, even in the midst of all the mayhem. You tried to clear your head through your run, but they still kept popping up. You were thankful for the break which was spent quietly with Stiles, Noah, Melissa, and Scott, just like it had the past two years since your parents died.

You tried to shake the lingering thoughts of the holiday’s away as you ran through the preserve but memories of your father watching football while your mother cooked with a smile on her face took over thought. That was true until you felt something sharp and painful lodge in your shoulder, and suddenly, you felt the earth slip out from under you and your word go black. If it was a wolf, there would be an upfront attack which only meant one thing.

Fucking hunters.

* * *

You woke up with a groan as you heard a ridiculously creepy voice, grunting, and crying. Seriously all you wanted to do was have one quiet uninterrupted run. Just one. 

“ _Ever wonder what happens if a Hunter gets bitten? Ever wonder what happens if you get bitten? What do you think your father would do? What do you think he'd have to do?”_

You blinked the dots out of your vision to notice you were tied to a chair, with Allison to your right, and Chris to your left. Allison was looking to you, blinking tears as she had a piece of cloth over her mouth. You were still groggy but when you opened your mouth to ask what the fuck was going on, you realized it had been duct taped shut.

Great.

You shifted in the bounds, testing them before looking to Argent who was tied up but he seemed entirely too calm and once Allison let loose a loud sob you knew why. Argent carefully undid the ropes and pulled the gag from his mouth as one of his hunters—Barney?—handed him a phone with that creepy recording still playing.

“ _When all it would take to change everything is... one bite... One bite…_ ” Argent stopped the recording as he stood up, speaking to Allison more than you. “Everything changes.”

You were obviously furious but at the same time, you thought this was ridiculous which was probably why you rolled your eyes when Argent sauntered over to you. You refused to make a sound as he ripped the tape off, knowing he enjoyed it just a little bit before he moved to Allison to carefully undo the gag. Asshole.

“You’re a real peace of work Argent.” You spat, moving your lips to get them to stop stinging.

You ignored him and tracked Barney as he leaned against the burnt wood of the Hale house, smirking at you. He was clearly amused.

“Is this how we're gonna do father-daughter talks from now on?” Allison snapped and you grinned at her tone with her father.

She was _livid_.

“No… This is how we're gonna train you. Do you know why we use arrows?” Chris asked the room but you refused to answer.

You had better things to do than play his stupid little game, like get out of these poorly done bindings. You didn’t know whether to be pissed at him underestimating you or happy because this would be easy.

However, it seemed Allison did want to play. “They can't heal until it's taken out.”

“Look familiar?” You didn’t know what Chris was holding but judging by Allison’s reaction she did.

“You were going to kill him. I had to do something.” You looked at the arrow in Argents head, the puzzle pieces falling in place slowly.

The hunter at the station was injured before you or Isaac even got to him.

You smiled at Allison before busting out in laughter. Chris glared at you but ultimately ignored you completely.

“That's right. And, if we find Isaac on another full moon, we will kill him. That's the hard choice we make. But it wasn't my choice.”

“That’s a fucking cop out and you know it.” You seethed, struggling against the ropes despite your hurt ribs.

Almost there. You worked your thumb into the knot with every move.

“So it was Gerard then?” Allison asked, glaring at her father with distain.

“No. See, our family has a surprisingly progressive tradition. Knowing wars and violence are typically started by men, we place the final decisions-- the hard ones-- with the women.” You stopped struggling at that, looking at Argent who seemed somber.

It was like a completely different person standing in front of you from a week ago.

“Our sons are trained to be soldiers. Our daughters... to be leaders. Training starts now.” Chris turned toward his hunter. “Bennett, time them both. Make sure they don’t help each other.”

“You’re deranged.” You called after Argent, which made him pause in his retreat. You stared him down as he walked over to you, bending down so you were eye level.

“You wanted in on training Y/N.” He stood up as you glared at his back. He didn’t leave just yet, instead stopped in front of his hunter. “If she doesn’t beat your time, give her a little incentive. Maybe the Sheriff’s son could help.”

“You touch one hair on his head and I will—“

“What Y/N? What will you do?”

You didn’t care how hurt you were, you rocked all your weight forward, missing Chris’s face by a couple inches and pushed back just as hard. The chair itself was flimsy, breaking with the force. You heard Allison say your name, but you ignored her just as you heard a low growl break through the house.

“Derek I’m fine.” You sighed, ignoring your ribs as you shimmied in the ropes that were still tied to the back of the chair.

“What in the hell is going on in here!” Derek’s voice was booming as Chris yelled for him to mind his own business. “My business? This is my damn house!”

You heard footsteps come toward you but you squeaked in victory as the last knot gave way enough to break free. You rolled on your side, pushing up with a grunt as you felt hands on you to help. You just pushed Derek off though, turning toward him with a glare.

“I don’t need your help Derek.” He slowly put his hands back to his side, looking like he wanted to say something but you just turned on Chris.

Bennett was watching the exchange wearily, gun wobbling on Derek as Chris lowered his weapon and was frowning at you. You walked up to the hunter, fist clenched and as soon as Chris opened his mouth you decked him. You cursed, shaking your fist out as Bennett put the gun away to detain you but the low warning growl from Derek had him backing away. 

The only reason you allowed Dereks protect was because your fingers were on fire. Apparently Argent’s jaw was made of glass and you didn’t feel like punching anyone else. Well, except for Derek but that was a constant feeling these days.

“Well… that hurt.” Chris said, working his jaw open.

“It was supposed to you douche canoe.” Chris didn’t say anything as he rubbed his jaw, looking between you and Allison who was silent and watching the exchange warily. “I don’t know what happened to you since last week, maybe your father brainwas—“

“Shut up Y/N.” Chris’s words were hard, cold, and you smirked. You took one look at Bennett as he was barely watching you now, instead eyeing the bigger threat.

“Come on Derek. Let the hunters have their pre-school training in peace.” You bumped Chris on your way out of the house, hearing Derek’s complying footfall behind you.

You were out of the house, on solid ground, and fixing to start back up your run when Chris called your name. You stopped, turning around right into Derek who huffed. You looked up into his eyes as he frowned down at you then took a step back. The hunter didn’t seem to care and walked right up to both of you.

“How did you know to do that?”

“Seriously?” You blinked at Chris for a moment, looking to Derek who honestly seemed like he wanted to know too. “Stiles and I Were raised by deputies. We used to tie each other up and time each other to see who could get out quicker. I always won.” You gave Chris a blinding smile that had him glaring but he just turned around and walked back in the house.

You turned to start walking back to a familiar trail, ignoring the sound of footsteps behind you. You made it maybe a mile before Derek broke the silence. Honestly, you were glad. The quiet of the woods was nerve wracking.

* * *

Derek honestly didn’t know what was wrong with him. He couldn’t get a hold of his emotions, his anger almost consuming him if he was left alone with his thoughts. He thought he’d be better once she was dead and he no longer had to excuse himself when someone wore Chanel perfume, or a particularly gorgeous blonde was in the room because it set him on edge.

He tried to shake out of his thoughts as he followed carefully behind Y/N but the silence was driving his wolf crazy.

He had to break it, get her to talk. “You lied. You didn’t always win.”

He could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke which made his heart ache just a little. “I did always win… when it came to rope. Stiles was always just a hare faster at handcuffs.” Derek tried really hard not to picture her tied up on a bed. Really hard. “I, however, am still reigning champ at lock picking. 46 seconds.”

Derek watched her turn around with that small smile that drove his wolf mad, he couldn’t help but laugh. “I don’t know wether to be impressed or terrified.”

She let loose a laugh as well, shrugging her shoulder.“Both.”

Derek just stood there, his jaw aching from laughter as her radiant smile lit up the clearing. Of course though, it couldn’t last. Derek watched her falter, eyes roaming over his face as her scent soured like it had the moment he said all those things so she would push him away. His ears didn’t pick up what she said as his whole body was consumed with her scent.

“What?” He asked, clearly upsetting her more for not paying attention.

“I asked why you were even here.”

“I heard… your heartbeat was going crazy and I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Her scent warmed for a fraction of a second before it turned spicy.

It was a completely different scent from her. The strong willed passion was one of his favorite scents, it mixing with the smell of pine and rain, her strength smelled like the air before a lightening strike, charged. This anger was different, it was born from hurt and it set his nose hairs on fire with the sheer overwhelming scent of rage.

“But why Derek… why now. Is this some kind of thank you for saving your baby werewolf?” Derek felt his lip twitch, a growl threatening to come out. “Or is it out of some sort of guilt for my delicate feelings?”

He blinked at her, unsure of what answer to give. “Neither, I—“

“Look Derek, I’ve made it perfectly clear that I want nothing to do with you or your pack. I wish you well, seriously. But we have nothing more to talk about. Leave me alone, leave Scott alone. We’re done.” He let loose a growl as she turned away but he couldn’t let this end.

He knew how selfish this was but he did it anyway. “Y/N will you please just…” He trailed off as he grabbed her arm as soft as possible, turning her around but she was quick to jerk out of his grip.

“Do you want a thank you, is that what it is? A thank you for ever time you saved my life? Will that make us even?” He took a step back, looking over her face but it was blank. “I mean what do you want, money? I mean you already have plenty of it.. So how about sex?” She started toward him, eyeing him up and down but her scent never changed. “I can get down on my knees for you right now, thank you properly.”

That did it, his wolf snapped. He felt the shift overcome him, taking over every base instinct but she didn’t run. He stood there, trying to come back to human, counting her heart beat until he could reign it in.

“Don’t ever offer me that Y/N… Don’t offer anyone that.” He knew his eyes were still red and she just looked at him, her face still void of any emotion as she shrugged.

“Alright then, unless you want to take your payment we’re done.” Derek grabbed her again, this time roughly and pushed her against a slender oak tree. “Ohh I like it rough..guess me and Kate do have something in common. Answer me this Derek, did you fuck her in these woods?”

Derek dropped his hand as if he had been electrocuted. He stumbled back from her, trying to register what she just said. His eyes connected with her y/e/c ones, but they didn’t betray anything. It was like she was a robot.

“Oh did I strike a nerve?” Her laugh was sharp, like nails on chalk board. She pushed off the tree, walking the couple of steps to him, stopping once she was close enough to lean in and whisper in his ear. “You’re all alone Derek, just like what you wanted. Smile _handsome_ , be happy.”

He couldn’t form any words and honestly he had no idea what he would even say. He felt her kiss his cheek, and he was frozen. His mind flashing back to Kate and how she talked, it was too much.

He watched her take off in a light run like nothing happened as he choked in a breath. His skin was too tight and he couldn’t breathe. The rational part of his brain knew everything she just said was to make him hurt like he hurt her, he could smell the guilt as soon as the words were out, but the sting of her throwing Kate in his face was gut wrenching.

His ears followed her heartbeat as she ran through the forest even as he ran in the opposite direction. He tried to clear his head but all he heard was the same bitter patter of a heart beat that no matter what he did, he still couldn’t get it out of his head.

* * *

You still felt like a gigantic piece of shit as you walked into the gym for your first day back. You checked your messages for the million time, fingers hovering over Derek’s contact but you couldn’t bring yourself to type the word sorry. Instead you scrolled through all the unanswered texts, trying to fuel the anger bus but the words you threw in Derek’s face yesterday wouldn’t let you be angry.

You knew it was too much as soon as it was out of your mouth, the look like you just slapped him was confirmation but you didn’t stop. You wanted him to hurt, and hurt he did. Honestly, it was like you were watching the whole scenario as an out of body experience, unable to intervene and unable to look away like a train wreck. You felt your stomach turn at the memory.

Finstock yelling finally drew your attention toward class, but thankfully he didn’t realize or he didn’t care that you were extremely late. It was probably the latter. You actually liked days where P.E was inside and you did something other than watch lacrosse, which was why you pushed yourself to the front of the group for the rock wall, hoping to get a turn before the bell rang.

You looked up, watching as Scott and Allison flirted on the rock wall, Scott finally doing it with ease thanks to his wolfy powers. Supernatural powers obviously was no match for Allison’s ass since Scott still lost, totally distracted by the view. You waited patiently as they propelled down and laughed along with everyone as Scott missed a step because Allison said something and fell flat on his back on the safety mat.

“McCall your pain bring me great joy in life!” You couldn’t help but laugh as your best friend turned an adorable shade of red as he scrambled up with Allison’s help.

You were fixing to hook yourself up once they came down but Finstock decided to pair Stiles and Erica next. Erica, who was the only severe epileptic in school.

“Coach I don’t think that’s a good idea..” You said quietly which made Erica snap at you to mind your own damn business.

You let loose a laugh before shrugging. Erica and you were never friends and for some reason, unknown to you, she hated your guts since about 7th grade. It was weird because you knew it wasn’t because of Lydia, she just seemed to genuinely dislike hers and your presence. Which, to each his own, because you didn’t care much for her hostility.

You watched Stiles hook himself up and then help Erica with a kind smile which made you smile too. The shy smile he received back was enough for you to slap your forehead. Duh. _Stiles_. You were a little annoyed that it took you three years to see but now that you saw the look Erica was giving him up close, it was obvious.

You watched as they both started up the wall and Stiles was doing great but Erica paused half way up. Frozen.

“Coach..” You warned since no one else was making a move.

“Erica, y-you're fine. Just-just kick off from the wall. Th-there's a mat to catch you. Come on.” Coach said. You were almost going to just say screw it and go put on the other harness but before you could, Erica pushed off the wall and landed a little roughly. ”See? You're fine. You're on the ground. You're all right. Let's go. Shake it off. You're fine.”

You watched as Stiles hit the top and carefully made his way down as Erica pushed through the crowd and out of the gym. You told Stiles he did good and was fixing to mention Erica when Coach yelled for everyone to shut up.

“Alright Listen up! Anybody sees Isaac Lahey, be nice. No starting rumors or harassing him. If you see anyone doing it, call me. Except for you, Greenberg-- don't call me for anything. I'm not kidding. Don't call me. You shouldn't even have my number.” You gave coach a look before turning to Scott who made his way to you with Allison.

“Isaac?”

“I made it perfectly clear to Derek last night that Isaac is his problem, not ours.” You said, ushering the group out of the gym as the bell rang signaling the end of the class.

Scott gave you a nod and Stiles looked skeptical but didn’t say anything and you were grateful because you were tired of dealing with their incessant questions over what happened between you and Derek.

“Yano my dad has a nice shiner on his jaw from yesterday.” Allison tried to sound casual but missed. “Mom was furious.”

“Damn they must have a vanilla sex if she was mad about a little bruise.” Allison’s disgusted look made you laugh.

“Oh my god, shut up shut up shut up.”

You laughed as you parted ways for you next class, feeling a little like normal for the first time all day.

Too bad it didn’t last, or well, it lasted until the end of day bell. Lacrosse was canceled because of the monsoon outside and you were walking the halls, trying to keep your eyes open as Stiles and Scott talked amicably beside you. That was until Scott suggested skipping the kinda-sorta-double-date-that’s-not-a-double-date with Allison and Lydia that night.

“What do you mean, tonight’s not a good idea?”

“I don't know-- that thing me and Allison saw last week, Isaac turning into a werewolf, Allison's grandfather, all this stuff happening with Derek... It just-- doesn't feel right.” You rolled your eyes at Scott, because the only reason that really counted was Allison and her crazy family.

But you remained silent. You didn’t dare bring up that thing Scott and Allison saw, some kind of monster of sorts in Isaac’s house because it was Derek’s problem damnit, not yours.

You didn’t want to even think about Derek or Isaac, especially with the headache you had coming on. You stumbled slightly, the worst headache you’ve ever experienced growing stronger with each step. It was like your body was winding up like a toy and you couldn’t get it to release. You knew something was wrong before Scott even titled his head in concentration.

“Scott.. S— Something’s wrong.”

“What is it? Y/N are you okay?” You fell into Stiles, the ache in your body only getting stronger as Scott took off in a run back toward the gym.

Allison and Lydia called after him and you felt yourself being moved too with the help of Stiles. You busted through the doors just in time to see Allison yell and Scott catch Erica as she fell from the rock wall from a seizure.

Lydia snapped for Scott to put her on her side as Stiles said he would go get the nurse. Once Scott had her on her side, the tension slowly left your body and you were able to move without guidance. You walked carefully to Scott as the nurse, Finstock, and Stiles all came running in.

Scott, Allison, and Lydia all stepped back to let the adults handle it and when you got to them Scott grabbed you and pulled you a little bit away.

“How did you know?” Scott asked, clearly just as confused as you were.

You looked toward Erica whose body was coming out of the seizure and back to Scott and Stiles.“I— I just felt… I don’t— I don’t know. I felt it.”

Scott pursed his lips, his eyes sliding to Erica before meeting yours again. “Me too…”

Well shit, maybe you did need Derek after all.

* * *

You refrained from talking to Derek the day before, just barely. Scott seemed to want to know what happened, and you did too, but you hated the fact that you did need Derek. Luckily you convinced Scott and Stiles it was just some freak coincidence, but once you stepped inside the school you felt the air thicken and your hair stand on edge. You knew that feeling.

“God damnit Derek.” You had no idea how you knew, and you weren’t going to ask the grumpy werewolf because you didn’t think you would get an answer and damnit you didn’t need the grumpy alpha.

Instead you spent the better part of your school day inspecting random students, looking for the newly turned werewolf. You still hadn’t found them by lunch, instead all you got was a few rather rude comments from some of your fellow classmates and an almost black eye from a girl in your history class. To say the least, it was unsuccessful and you were almost sure you were wrong, that was until Scott froze and turned toward the cafeteria door.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” You mumbled as Derek’s new beta came strutting in the lunch room wearing cheetah high heels, a black leather mini skirt and a jacket to match with perfect blonde ringlets.

“What in the holy hell… is _that_.” You shook your head as Erica took an apple off of a freshmen’s lunch tray, biting into it with a serious amount of teeth.

“Erica.” You answered Lydia, narrowing your eyes at her who seemed to find yours just as easy, smirking as she waved.

You cursed again, standing up from the table as Erica turned around and walked out of the cafeteria. You heard chairs scoot out behind you, signaling Scott and Stiles following. You reached the doors leading outside just as Derek’s Camaro came roaring into the parking lot.

“Jealous Y/N?” Erica taunted as she hit the last step, walking toward the passenger side of the Camaro once it pulled up close enough.

“Seriously Derek?” You ignored Erica’s laugh as she got in the car, instead you glared at Derek but he just turned toward you with his aviators on looking like a wet dream and had the audacity to smile.

You felt a sickening wave of jealousy overcome you but you shut that shit down real fast, instead you took a step toward the car, determined to rip Derek a new one but stopped when Scott squeezed your shoulder.

“They aren’t worth it.” He whispered, but you knew they could still hear him.

Derek didn’t care as you heard Erica’s laugh ring out, instead he gave the three of you a half wave and peeled out of the parking lot again. You had no choice but to watch the car disappear out of the parking lot, feeling like you got sucker punched for the umpteenth time by Derek freaking Hale.

* * *

The rest of the day was buzzing with the news of Erica and it wasn’t much different when you got to school the next day. By last period, you had enough. Which was why you firmly planted your ass in Veronica Cerro’s normal seat beside Erica, so she had to sit beside Stiles instead. You, Scott, and Stiles talked about Derek at lunch. Scott seemed to think he needed at least three betas to make a full pack so that means one more stupid teenager was going to turn furry unless you could stop it. The only class you shared with Erica just happened to be the one you shared with everyone else, Isaac included whenever he decided to grace the school with his presence again.

“Who's next?”

Erica turned to you with a fake pout. “You’re not even going to ask me how I am Y/N? That’s a little rude.”

You wished you could smack the blood red lipstick off her face. “Don’t act like you give a shit what I think, who’s next.”

Erica turned toward Scott, blowing him a kiss despite Allison’s startling glare. ”Why does there have to be a "next" when we've already got him?”

“Because Scott isn’t in Derek’s pack and never will be. Tell me whose next Erica.” You hissed, pulled her shoulder so she was forced to focus on you.

She let loose a low growl that had you removing your hand faster than you wished, but you didn’t trust her like you did Scott, or even Isaac and he did try to eat you.

“You know, I never knew what I looked like during a seizure until someone took a video of me once and put it online…”

“Poor you.” Erica smiled at you with entirely too much teeth before leaning in to wrap a piece of your hair around her finger.

“It happened during class. I started seizing in my desk, and everyone was saying how they should put something in my mouth... until some genius reads the card on my key ring which tells him not to 'cause it could break my teeth.” You tensed as Erica leaned in, but you didn’t move.

“Erica W—“

“Do you know what happens next? I piss myself. And they start laughing. You know, the only good thing about seizures was that I never remembered them... until some brilliant jerk-off had to go and put cameras in everybody's phone.” You were jerked forward by the force of the pull on your hair. “Look at me now, Y/N…. I’m better. Faster, Stronger.. Superior. Someone who Derek could really be with, not some pathetic human.”

You caught Erica’s wrist, pushing her away at the expense of your hair being pulled. “Screw you Erica and screw Derek too.”

Erica laughed, eyeing you before turning in her seat but not before whispering something that made your heart hurt. “Already did.”

It had no right to make you that upset and you hated that it did, however you still found yourself pushing up from your chair and leaving the classroom despite Mr. Andrews yelling for you to come back. You were out of the room maybe two minutes and almost to the doors leading outside when Scott grabbed your arm.

“Hey… are you okay?” You looked at Scott whose eyes were roaming your face.

“I—I’m fine. I don’t know why I let her get a rise out of me.. I— I know better.” Scott pulled you into a hug that was tighter than necessary but you appreciated it all the same.

You buried your nose into the crook of his neck, breathing him in. It was comforting, a scent you always associated with safety just like Stiles. He pulled back after a minute, but kept his hands on your arm.

“ I’ve been a dick...” You raised an eyebrow as Scott’s brown eyes begged for forgiveness.

“I haven’t been much better… You were right about Derek.” He nodded his head a little before giving you a crooked grin.

“You were right about Allison’s family… I should be more careful. And I will be, I promise.” You gave him a tight lipped smile, not likening that answer but you could tell he was trying to meet you halfway so you appreciated it. “And for what it’s worth… She was lying.. About Derek.”

“I shouldn’t care.”

“Yeah… but it’s okay. We always seem to care about the people we shouldn’t.” You let loose a wet laugh, rubbing your eyes with the palm of your hand before bumping him lightly.

“I love you Scott.”

“I love you too Y/N.. No matter how often we fight, I will always love you.” You tilted your head up to see Scott smiling and you couldn’t help but smile back. You dove back into his arms, him holding on just as tight.

You felt a huge weight lift off your shoulders as Scott held onto you, the disconnect between you since he was bitten starting to patch back together. “I know we said we would stay out of it but Derek can’t keep turning people with Gerard on the warpath.”

“We’ll figure it out… we always do.” You took a deep breath, relaxing into Scott and prayed to whoever was listening that he was right.

You spent the rest of last period with Scott running the track in silence but it wasn’t tense, just comfortable as you tried to out do each other. Scott won with 32 laps, you right behind him with 29. You were still huffing and puffing when Allison and Stiles found you, Scott however was barely breaking a sweat.

“I fucking hate werewolves.” You said, swatting at Scott who laughed as you missed.

“Dude I was running full speed and you were only three laps behind me, that’s pretty impressive.” You rolled your eyes as you forced yourself to sit up.

You smiled at Allison as she handed you her water bottle, taking a greedy amount. “Yeah but I wanted to win.”

Allison laughed, sitting down beside you as Stiles plopped down beside Scott. “You okay? Stiles and I couldn’t hear what Erica was saying.”

“She was just being a bitch.” You shrugged, taking another sip of water before handing the bottle back.

“She’s with Derek now right? Like Isaac?”

“Yep.” You said, popping the p.

“You both can't get caught in the middle of this. Don't you feel what's happening? My grandfather coming here, Derek turning Erica and Isaac, it's... It's like battle lines are being drawn.” Scott sighed as Stiles agreed with her.

“Just because I don’t agree with Derek doesn’t mean I will let your grandfather kill them Allison.”

“You said earlier that Derek was on his own.. there's always crossfire Y/N and I don’t want you or Scott caught in it.” You glared at Allison who was glaring right back.

You sat up straighter, connecting your eyes with Scott who was giving you a look that read play-nice. The thing was, when it came to hunters killing innocent people, you couldn’t play nice. You knew where Allison was coming from, it wasn’t like she could really stop her family, but she didn’t have to sit idly by either and you said as much.

“I slowed down that hunter for you and Stiles, I’m on your side… I just— You already got hurt twice because of my family.. What happens if the next time, they kill you?”

Allison no longer sounded angry, just resigned and upset. You reached for her, grabbing her hand and holding on.

“I know this is hard.. but as long as we stick together we will be okay.” She gave you a look that did not convey confidence but nodded regardless.

Stiles put his hand on top of yours, resting it and giving you a smile that seemed a little more certain. Scott joined after, anchoring all your hands.

“We stick together and we keep everyone safe.” You all agreed, and got to work on a plan.

It was the closest thing to hopeful you felt in a long time.

* * *

The plan sucked. The plan sucked big time and you re-iterated it multiple times on the way to your car. Stiles figured out who Derek was recruiting to the fuzzy side next, which given the proper thought, you should have figured out. Boyd had been in your grade since Pre-K, always quite and kept too himself, always respectful and poised and kind. He was honestly a perfect choice if there weren’t homicidal hunters looking to shoot arrows into anything that spouted claws.

Stiles sighed, looking between you and Scott before unlocking the Jeep. “All I'm saying is, maybe this one isn't totally our responsibility.”

“They all are. Stiles this thing's gonna get out of control. That makes us responsible.” You reminded him for the second time since Scott suggested you and him go to the ice rink where Boyd worked.

“All right, I'm with you. And, I also gotta say... this new-found heroism is making me _very_ attracted to you.” You pushed the doofus away from you as Scott laughed and got into the passenger seat of your Jeta.

“Oh my god, shut up.”

“No, seriously! Do you wanna just try making out for a sec? Just to see how it feels?” You pushed Stiles’ face away from yours with a laugh and an order to text you once he got to Boyd’s.

You made it to the ice rink in record speed considering it was on the other side of town. Scott may or may not have cursed up a storm the whole way telling you to slow down. You were sure to have Noah texting you and yelling when someone reports your car for speeding since everyone in this town was more concerned with other people than themselves.

“Boyd!” You yelled for the boy once you were inside the walls and could see the ice.

The boy who was driving the zamboni on the ice. Seemingly not hearing you or refusing to speak to you. Either way, you called again.

“Boyd, we just wanna talk…” Scott called too, taking a step on the ice with you behind.

You hated ice skating because you were never good at it. You had balance for days and even Stiles who was as graceful as a new born deer could skate perfectly but you and Scott never got the hang of it.

You were only a couple steps on the ice, Scott already calling for Boyd to just listen when you felt your stomach drop and the back of your neck tingle. You looked at Boyd from where you were, taking him in. Boyd was huge, and you knew that but seeing his frame next to Scott as climbed off the Zamboni really put him in perspective. He was probably 6’2, a hair taller than Derek but not quite as tall as Isaac and had a deep skin tone that was perfect. 

Boyd was normally reserved but he looked very irritated in the moment as Scott started talking his ear off, but you knew it was too late though. It was done.

You felt your hair rise as you got closer to Boyd, Scott still not realizing it was too late. ”Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons-- I mean everything.”

Boyd rolled his eyes, giving Scott a look that read you’re a moron. “He told me about the Hunters.”

Scott looked outraged as he glanced at you before rounding on Boyd. “And that's not enough for you to say no? Whatever you want, there's other ways to get it.”

“I just want not each lunch alone every day.” You felt your hackles rise as you ignored Boyd and Scott, which only meant one thing. 

You turned to see Derek smirking as he stepped on the ice followed by twin leather jackets. You let your eyes roam over Erica before landing on Isaac. Thankfully he looked better than he did at the jail. Isaac’s eyes connected with yours and you saw the hesitation as he glanced between you and Derek.

That… you could work with.

Scott scoffed from behind you as you watched the three werewolves approaching, taking another look at Erica who seemed almost giddy. “If you're looking for friends, you can do a hell of a lot better than Derek.”

“That really hurts, Scott.” Derek’s voice proved it didn’t as he came toward Scott, but you stepped in front of him. Derek barely glanced your way as he looked over you shoulder. ”I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?”

Erica popped her claws, inspecting them before connecting eyes with you.“Hmm. In a word? _Transformative_.”

“Isaac?”

“Well, I was a little bummed about being a fugitive for a minute... but, other than that, I'm great.” You glared at Isaac as he produced claws too, and you knew what what about to happen.

”Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight.” Scott said, coming to stand beside you realizing what was going to happen as well.

Derek smiled again, shrugging. “Then go home, Scott.”

You laughed, pulling you hair on top of your head in a messy bun. ”Oh, he meant, fair for _them_.”

You carefully walked behind Scott, coming to stand in front of Erica instead of Isaac, you didn’t need to hurt whatever truce could happen there and you just knew Erica was itching for a chance to get to you.

The next thing you knew Erica lunged and Scott growled. You had no time worry about your best friend what with a petite werewolf chasing you. You had half a second to be furious that Derek was actually letting Erica attack you, but then you let that go. Derek was only listening and you didn’t need him going soft on you anyway.

All in all, Erica was clumsy. Werewolf strength and reflexes definitely didn’t make up for inexperience. Erica swung wide and fast and thankfully when you lost your footing on the ice you missed a particular nasty claw that probably would have taken a chunk of your shoulder with it.

The moment was short lived as you felt claws connect on your side and cursed, especially since your ribs were in no shape to be fighting to begin with. You turned, pushing her off of you but lost your balance again.

When you went down, Erica was on top of you but you easily maneuvered out from under her despite the protest from your ribs and the freezing cold from the ice. She seemed surprised as you hooked your leg in between hers, flipping her over which was enough time for you to grab her hair and pull back enough to hit her. You would never have the power in a punch to knock out a werewolf but it was enough to stun her. Your right hook connected with bone and Erica let out a scream as blood spattered the ice from her nose.

Unfortunately she was on her feet in seconds and you missed the swipe to your stomach but got a full on bitch slap of all bitch slaps to the face that sent you skidding into the zamboni with a nasty slam. You groaned, hand going to your cheek that was on fire. You glared up at her, seeing double as she stalked toward you. You’re vision was swimming and you looked for anything that would give you some sort of leverage, and finally found it in the form of a tool box under the steering wheel and quickly stood up to get it. Your fingers were around the handle of an ice-pick just as Erica’s clawed hand dug into your shoulder to spin you around.

You brought the ice-pick around, careful to leave it flat as you swung so it hit Erica in the head instead of impaling her brain. You knew werewolves could heal, but you didn’t think she would heal from that. Erica blinked once, twice, before crumbling.

You yelled for Scott as Isaac hit the side of the ice rink with a thud, but he was still coming, thankfully alone since Boyd was standing behind Derek. You left Erica there, confident in her knock out as Scott tousled with Isaac. You waisted no time, plunging the ice pick into what you hoped was Isaac’s calf and not a major artery. You winced as he screamed in pain but he was down.

You glared at Derek, his smirk distorted as your vision kept fuzzing in and out but you could tell he was pleased with himself which did not bode well for you or Scott. You heard Erica groan as Scott drug her toward Isaac who was still struggling to breathe through the pain before sliding them both over to Derek’s feet.

Scott was breathing heavy and your vision was still swimming but you went and stood beside your best friend. Shoulder to shoulder.b ”Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift, when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!”

You probably would have chosen different words, seeing as how Derek was smiling again and you couldn’t help the feeling of dread that came over you.

Your eyes caught Derek, then his claws. “It's true. It is about power.”

“Derek…” You pushed Scott out of the way once Derek was fully wolfed out, holding out hope that he wouldn’t hurt you.

You were sadly mistaken.

Derek caught your right hook, squeezing your fist until it felt like your bones would break. The only thing that stopped him was Scott tackling him away from you. You shook your hand out, your eyes watering from the pain. You stumbled as you went toward Scott as he yelled in pain as Derek slashed him across his stomach.

“Derek stop please!” You stumbled again, your vision dangerously close to blacking out but Derek just kept going.

You had no choice and jumped on his back, your arm going around his throat to try and get him to back off but you didn’t get the chance to grab your other arm for a pathetic chokehold before Derek had your hair in his fist and was pulling you off him. You hit the ice, hard, and you felt your shoulder radiating pain as the snap of your bone was heard.

“Y/N.. Uh- shit. Are you okay?” You blinked through the pain as Boyd’s head came into your vision, but it was quickly replaced by Scott who barely managed to push him away from you.

You knew he was hurt but he still helped you sit up, cradling your head slowly as he looked to Boyd. “You don't wanna be like them…”

Boyd looked almost torn as he winced at you before looking back at Scott. “You're right...I wanna be like you.”

“Boyd, get Erica… lets go.” You rested your head on Scott’s shoulder, closing your eyes so your vision would stop making you want to throw up. ”Scott.. Make sure to take her to the hospital.”

You regretted opening your eyes the moment you did, but you looked up at Derek who was hovering behind Boyd.

“Go to hell Derek.” You hoped your voice would come out strong, but it sounded pathetic even to your ears.

You could still hear Derek for a moment after you laid your head back on Scott’s shoulder, but finally you heard movement.

“I’ll take you to mom once they leave.” Scott whispered in your ear but you shook your head and leaned up.

The movement almost made your hurl but you kept it down so you could inspect Scott and just like you thought, he wasn’t healing.

“No, you need Deaton.”

“You need a cat scan.” You couldn’t help but laugh, which made Scott laugh too.

And there you two sat, laughing, bleeding, but at least your were alive and together. Not much more a girl could ask for.


	4. Aquaphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Derek’s pack coming full circle, Y/N tries to keep them out of Gerard’s crosshairs and while doing so she comes face to face with the new monster threatening Beacon Hills.

You hated hospitals. It was a thing most everyone knew about you too, and now, now you hated the veterinarians office as well. Your scream cut off as the pain in your shoulder slowly subsided from Deacon popping your should back in place. Your vision however, was still pretty rough.

“I don’t have much time.. Y/N you really should go to the hospital and get a CT scan.” You weren’t the only one who noticed Dr. Deaton rushing as he threw your arm in a sling.

“It’s a bad concussion doc, I’ll be fine. Why isn’t Scott healing?” Deaton gave you a wary once over before going toward his work station and pulling out a bottle that he used to soak a cloth.

“What is that?” Scott asked, eyeing the cloth as Deaton handed it over toward him.

“Rubbing alcohol. You don't want it to get infected, do you?” Scott looked to you and you just shrugged. “You will heal the same, just not as quickly... because of Derek.”

Scott decided to listen and lifted his shirt revealing two nasty looking claw marks across his abdomen.

“Okay, how do you know all this? Scratch that, how-- How do you know _anything_?” You asked, carefully moving off the exam table and going to help Deaton patch up Scott.

“It's a longer story. What I can tell you is that I know about your kind. Your kind? I can help.” You held the piece of gauze onto Scott’s claw mark while Deaton put tape over it. ”Come with me.. Both of you.”

You gave Scott the side-eye which he returned with a shrug and followed his creepy boss without a second thought. Seriously, you were going to have to have a talk with him. This was why kids got abducted.

“This? This is something different.” You gasped as you saw the body of Chris’s hunter, Bennett, slashed to hell and back on the exam room table.

“Oh my god… I know him.” Scott gave you a confused look as Deaton grimaced. “He’s one of Chris’s hunters… shit. Please tell me it wasn’t a werewolf Doc.”

“I can with certainty say it was not.”

“Then what the hell did this?” You asked, going to inspect the wounds.

It certainly didn’t seem like werewolf claws could get that deep considering Bennett’s chest was practically ripped open.

“I’m afraid.. I do not know, but the Argents will. And this is the crucial part-- they'll have a record or book, it'll have descriptions, histories, notations, of all the things that they've discovered.” You turned to gawk at Deaton, your face an exact mirror to Scotts.

“All the things? All.. As in more than werewolves.. How many different things are there?!” You felt your heart beat quicken as Deaton grimaced again.

“I’m afraid you both have stumbled into this world.. and it is much larger than you both can image.” You sat down in the chair next to Deaton work station, not really prepared to handle all of this information which caused your head to throb.

“Someone’s here...Argents.” Scott said, tilting his head toward the door.

“Scott.. You need to hide. Go to the back room.” Scott reached to help you up, but you shook him off.

“Go, Gerard and Chris won’t do anything to me. They at least know I’m here because of my car, if I hide they might decide to come look for me.”

Scott didn’t seem to like that plan and the only thing that made him move was Deaton agreeing just as the bell chimed before he slipped into the back room.

You waited patiently to see the two hunters and smiled when Chris, who was indeed sporting a beautiful shiner, was first through the door. ”I'm starting to think you need to buy a more prominent ’Closed’ sign Doc.”

“Y/N? Jesus.. What happened to you?” He asked, making the short walk to stand in front of you and reach for your face.

You pushed off the chair in a flash, wobbling slightly as you smacked his hands away and glared. “Personal space much. I’m fine.”

“Ah, I’m afraid to say you look a little worse for wear my dear.” Gerard said, smirking in your direction before turning toward Deaton. “Hello, Alan. It's been a while. Last I heard, you had retired.”

“Last I heard, you followed a code of conduct.” In that moment, all your suspicions of Deaton were cleared because he was now your favorite.

Chris turned away from you and toward Deaton, gesturing to Bennet’s body irritably. “If you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours.”

“I did. I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his fingertips, so don't assume I'll be swayed by your philosophy just because I'll answer a few questions.”

Yep, Deaton was definitely your new favorite.

“He was only twenty-four.” Chris snapped which made you laugh and go stand beside Deaton.

“Killers come in all ages, isn’t that right gramps?” You smiled sweetly at Gerard who gave you a sharp grin in return.

“All ages, sizes, shapes... It's the last one that concerns us.” You rolled your eyes at him. Typical.

“How about you tell us what you found?” Chris asked, his anger simmering as he went to stand behind his father like a good soldier.

“See this cut?“ Deaton asked, tilting Bennett’s head to reveal a small cut on the back of his neck. ”Precise. Almost surgical. This isn't the wound that killed him-- this had a more interesting purpose.”

“Relating to the spine.” You narrowed your eyes at Gerard as he looked at the mark with too much calmness.

“…That's right.” You could tell Deaton was suspicious of the older hunter as well. “Whatever made this cut, it's laced with a paralytic toxin potent enough to disable all motor functions.” Deaton carefully moved Bennett’s head back to point at the slash marks. ”These are the cause of death. Notice the patterns on each side?”

You watched Chris put his hand out over his hunters body, spreading his fingers to overlap with the marks. ”Five for each finger.”

Gerard hummed in agreement, swaying away from the body to look at you. “For each claw… would you agree Miss Y/L/N?”

You opened your mouth to say some version of go to hell when Deaton spoke up.

“As you can see, it dug in, slashed upward, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the rib cage with ease.”

“Have you ever seen anything like this before?” Chris asked Deaton, sparing you one glance.

“No.”

Gerard was still looking at you when he spoke to Deaton. “Any idea at all what killed him?”

“No. But, I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong, and has the capacity to render its victims essentially helpless within seconds.” You smirked, knowing Deaton’s analysis pointed to some other creature besides a werewolf.

“If you're saying we should be cautious, we get it.” Chris rolled his eyes, looking at Bennett one last time before turning around. You almost thought you saw emotion in that look.

Almost.

“I'm saying you should be afraid-- be very afraid. Because, in the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey wasn't eaten. That means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him.” You gave the Doc a look as both hunters stopped in their exit. “In fact, killing may be its only purpose.”

“As always… thank you for your assistance Allen. We will be in touch.” Gerard gave Deaton an nod before looking at you. “And Miss Y/L/N… you might want to put some ice on that. It’s starting to bruise.”

You used your hand currently not in a sling to flip Gerard off as he followed his son out of office. You sat in silence for a couple of moments before Scott came slinking in the office. He gave you a small smile but you couldn’t muster one, instead you crossed the room and went into his arms.

“Werewolves, hunters, and unknown murdering monsters… oh my.” You mumbled which made Scott chuckle.

“Come on lets get you home. Stiles is going to kill me.. And then you… and quiet possibly Derek.” You pushed off Scott, glaring at him lightly.

“Not if I do it first.” Scott didn’t say anything, just steered you toward the door by your unhurt shoulder, bidding a thank you and goodbye to Deaton.

* * *

Derek couldn’t stop pacing the room, ears waiting for the familiar car to pull in the drive way. He knew he shouldn’t be here, in her room, especially after what he did. He took a deep breath in, trying to keep the shift at bay but when he did all he took in was her scent. The effect was instantaneous, a calmness only she could provide. He sat down on the floor right under the window seal and just let all the tension go. He was almost asleep when his ears picked up voices outside the house.

“ _Y/N I don’t feel right leaving you when you’re like this…_ ” He winced at Scott’s soft tone.

“ _Scott, Noah will literally flip if he sees me like this. Go.. Stiles needs you_.”

He felt his eyes flash at the soft smack he heard followed by another hurried _go_. He pushed off the wall, going to sit at the desk instead of the floor. He waited patiently as his ears tracked her through the house, and winced with every sharp breathe she took going up the stairs. He turned on her desk lamp just as the door was opening and he expected a small scream of surprise but he was just met with cold eyes staring at him.

“I really need to ask Chris for some wolfsbane… what the hell are you doing in my house Derek? And I swear to God if you say checking on me I will scream so loud the neighbors call the cops.”

His eyes were stuck on her shoulder in the sling, the same one Luca stabbed a couple of months ago. He wanted to throw up. Her eye was swollen, her whole cheek starting to show signs of discoloration on top of the healed bruise the hunter left almost two weeks ago. She looked like hell warmed over but she still stood up straight, head high, as she stared at him.

“I— I never wanted to hurt you. I just need Scott to stay out of my way.” Her smile set him on edge as she walked slowly toward him.

“Oh you never meant to hurt me? Well then everything is _fine_.” He stood up from the chair to keep her from crowding him, but she remained just out of reach. “Get the hell out of my house and stop biting teenagers.”

“You know the only way to stay safe from the hunters is to be strong. I’m trying to build a pack—“ The words would have died on his tongue even if she didn’t interrupt.

“You want to get yourself killed, go ahead, I don’t care.” He was thankful that her heart skipped a beat, but it somehow made it worse. “But I refuse to let you get Isaac, Erica, and Boyd killed along with you.”

“I’m stronger with a pack. They are stronger. Scott nee—“ He felt a sting in his chest as her fingers poker him roughly.

“If you so much as look at Scott, I will hand you over to Chris myself. Leave him alone, leave me alone… leave _my_ classmates alone.” Derek grabbed her hand, holding it firmly but not to where it would hurt her.

“You know this is the only way to beat them.. I need power. I need—“

“You need a god damn reality check Derek. They’re kids! You are literally dragging them into a war. Battle lines are being drawn… can’t you see that?!” Derek didn’t know what to say to that so he just said nothing.

Instead, he released her hand and tentatively moved toward her cheek. He expected her to flinch, he wouldn’t blame her, especially after what he did but she just looked into his eyes. He sucked in a breath as he drew the pain slowly from her body. He felt his wolf howling unhappily since the ice rink. He just wanted her off of him, to scare her into submission, but of course she couldn’t be swayed to stand down.

“Erica wasn’t suppose to hurt you.. Only distract you.” He winced at that, knowing how awful it sounded.

His wolf was unhappy as she grabbed his hand to stop pulling her pain. “Is that supposed to make it better?”

“Of course not, I’m just trying to ex—“

“I don’t want your explanations Derek. In fact, I don’t want anything from you.. Please leave. I’ve had a long day what with the out of socket shoulder and concussion.” Derek watched as she went to her dresser and pulled out clothes before disappearing into the bathroom, the door shutting with more force than necessary.

He thought about leaving but he knew he would just be stuck staring at the ceiling worrying about her. So instead he went down stairs and locked the door before setting out to make something for her to eat. She didn’t have much groceries so he settled on a signature snack he’s seen her make before. A peanut butter sandwich with bananas. His ears picked up the shower turning off as he hit the top step. He pushed the door open, sliding the plate on her nightstand just as the bathroom door opened. He noticed her state of undress, her in nothing but a lime green sports bra and some sleep shorts and his first instinct was to look away but when he caught sight of her side he couldn’t.

“Huh, Suddenly me being half naked doesn’t make your 1950s delicate sensibilities flare up.. are you angling for an invitation? Because I really am tired Derek.” He felt his eyes flash on impulse and noticed the faint smirk on her face.

“Are they broken?” He asked as she came closer, almost close enough to touch.

And nope, he was leaving. He was leaving right now because suddenly he could smell her coconut shampoo and her hair was still damp causing droplets to run down the smooth lines of her skin. Her exposed, half naked, 17 year old skin.

“Just bruised. What are you still doing here Derek?”

“I— I don’t know.” He was shocked at the answer and so was she, her eyebrows furrowing as she took a closer step but he side stepped around here as his wolf started clawing to the surface.

“Are— Are you okay? Your eyes are kinda glowing Der and you’re looking at me like you might eat me..?” He let loose a growl at that, his mind coming up with very vivid and very _illegal_ images.

“I’m fine.” His voice came out raspy and he knew he had to leave before he did something he would regret. “I—I have to go.”

He didn’t wait for a response as he practically threw himself out of her window. He needed to put space between his wolf and her. He knew that his wolf had no sense of the law as he kept growling _mate, hurt, comfort, claim_ and his wolf was now grumbly unhappily wanting nothing more than to stay with Y/N but he had to put some distance between them before his wolf got him arrested.

* * *

It was a little over a week since you last saw Derek and you were still reeling from his touch. Your mind replayed Derek’s voice explaining why he was doing this and some nagging part of your brain couldn’t help but play devils advocate for him. It was like you were hardwired with a pre-disposition to Derek Hale’s side. That’s why you were so angry and why you went to Argents house right after Derek left. You were tired of being some pawn that got moved around the chess board. Not anymore.

_“Y/N.. it’s a quarter to midnight. What the hell are you doing here?” Chris asked, frowning at you slightly._

_You noticed the hunter was barefoot and in pajama pants with an Argent Arms t-shirt on. He looked almost normal._

_“I want to learn how to protect myself. I can hold my own against humans.. Barely against hunters and I have no way in hell of surviving a werewolf attack if they want to kill me.” Chris eyed you skeptically, crossing his arms as he looked over your face._

_“Did Derek do that to you?” You closed your eyes for a brief second, not trusting yourself to be strong to answer. “Y/N.. What is going on? Are you in trouble. Do— Do you want out of this?”_

_You flinched as a hand came down on your good shoulder and when you opened your eyes Chris was watching you with so much empathy in his eyes that you almost said yes._

_But Scott was a werewolf, there was no getting out. Not anymore._

_“I need to be stronger. Better. Battle lines are being drawn and I will always choose the wolves Chris. Always.” He withdrew his hand, shaking his head like a disapproving parent. “And I know deep down you know this is wrong.” You held up your hand to stop him. “Look I get what family means.. Trust me. So I get why you can’t… but I can. And I need your help.. So just help me. Please.”_

_Chris’s eyes roamed over your face once more. You watched his knuckles go white over the doorframe, his grip looking painful but he didn’t show it. Instead he took a step inside and you thought he was going to slam the door in your face but instead he reached into a drawer in a table right by the door._

_You waited patiently before Chris stepped back to the door with his hand out. You noticed the small black flip phone and raised your eyebrows in question._

_He looked over his shoulder once before reaching for your good hand and putting the phone in it._

_“This is my spare burner for emergencies. I will text you times and you will show up. No one.. And I mean no one.. Can know about this. Do you understand?”_

_“Alli—“_

_“I want Allison out of this. I never wanted her to be a hunter but Gerard has forced my hand in training her.” You narrowed your eyes as Chris sighed. You didn’t like the thought of leaving Allison alone to train. “She is the sole inheritance to the Matriarchy Y/N. She has eyes on her at all times, it’s why I had to put my foot down with Scott before Gerard took it upon himself to kill him. Nothing can ruin the Argent name.”_

_You gripped the phone right before slowly nodding. You would do anything to keep Allison and Scott safe, including going behind their backs to train with Chris._

_“Fine. But I expect to be kept in the loop. With Allison, Gerard and your wife.” Chris carefully shut the door before glaring at you._

_“You’re not really in any place to be demanding anything Y/N. You came to me.” You stepped up close to Chris, eyes narrowed in on the hunter._

_“I came to you because for some unknown reason I trust you. I don’t know how to explain it, hell, I barely understand what’s going on with myself anymore but lately my instincts have been saving my life so I’m not really interested in going up against them. So I’m trusting you. Allison’s just as important to me and she will get herself killed trying to protect Scott. This is why you need me.. I will protect them both if you just show me how.”_

_Chris stared at you for a long time before he gave you a nod and stepped back toward the door._

_“Tomorrow, 6 o’clock. I’ll text you the address.” You didn’t know why you were so surprised but you were. “And stop staking out my fathers place. He is growing impatient.”_

_You huffed as the hunter closed the door without another word. You knew this was probably a bad idea but you didn’t know what to do and you hated feeling this helpless. You made your way back to the car, seriously thinking about swinging by Gerard's anyway, but you just went home._

_You weren’t surprised to see Stiles in your room but you were shocked to see Scott. You grinned at the boys as they slept in your bed. Scott was propped sitting up with his head hanging uncomfortably to the left and Stiles was on the edge, Star-fished out and drooling on your pillow._

_You smiled as you kicked your shoes off and carefully removed your jacket before crawling in between them. Scott roused easily, Stiles dead to the world._

_“Where were you? You weren’t answering.” His sleepy frown was adorable and you pulled him down so he was laying instead of sitting up._

_“I had something to take care of. I’m okay.” He was still half asleep as he scoffed, opening his arms for you to get comfy._

_“Don’t do that again. I was worried and so was Stiles.” You nodded slowly, feeling your eyes close as all your pain left your body._

_You wanted to ask Scott when he learned to do that but the boy was asleep and you were two blinks behind him. The last thing you felt was Stiles shifting behind you and arm thrown over your waist as you fell peacefully asleep._

Everyone in school was still gossiping about you now instead of Erica after a whole week. Apparently the rumor that you were somehow running and underground fight club was spreading like wildfire. You didn’t pay much attention and Lydia and Allison snapped at anyone that looked a little to closely in your direction.

It was nice.

What wasn’t nice was how you and Stiles were somehow playing carrier pigeon for Scott and Allison. You knew Chris and Victoria finally laid down the law and she was forbidden from seeing or talking to Scott. You also knew why, but you didn’t dare tell either of them. It would make it so much harder for Chris who was just trying to keep everyone alive same as you.

And it was a nightmare, especially since your best friend was pinning. Allison wasn’t much better.

You were however, secretly glad this was keeping Stiles preoccupied so he didn’t go into a research binge over what the hell attacked him the night you and Scott got hurt by Derek and his pack. Thankfully all he saw was a car falling on the mechanic since he was somehow paralyzed. You didn’t relay what you learned from Deaton though and you had a suspicion that Scott didn’t either. Probably to keep him out of this as well. You felt guilty enough knowing you were the reason Scott got bitten but having Stiles hurt because of this supernatural bullshit was were you drew the line. You knew Scott felt mostly the same way, so that was something.

You also refused to speak to Chris about it when he asked along with the Scallison issue. You made it clear that you weren’t going to get Stiles involved and you also weren’t a spy and Allison had a right to privacy and to feel anyway she pleases. Training that day was no fun. They couldn’t see that this was for the best, but you could. Which was why by the end of 4th period you made it clear you were done being the go between. Scott glared, Stiles looked at you with betrayal, but you just held your ground.

“Scott you know I love you and I know you and Allison are in love but at some point you have to get a littler perspective… maybe this—“

“Look you don’t want to help, fine. Stiles will help me but just keep your negativity to yourself.” His voice was a little harsh but not as bad as it has been.

Your heart to heart and stand off with Derek and his pack did wonders for your and Scott’s relationship which is why you mimed zipping your mouth closed and throwing away the key. If Scott and Allison wanted to be Romeo and Juliet, far be it for you to stop them. You would just worry about keeping the Argents in check. You gave a quick lie to Stiles when he was on his way to Allison to give Scott’s message, telling him you were going to go home and study before the game.

Instead you met up with a Chris in your usual spot in the preserve. You had been training with the hunter for a little over a week, and while your shoulder and ribs were healing up quickly, they couldn’t quite heal all the way with every hit Chris landed.

“Y/N you’re never going to be strong enough to take on a supernatural creature. They will always be faster, stronger.. So you have to even the playing field.”

You watched as Chris opened the trunk to the SUV to reveal an arsenal of weapons. Your eyes roamed over a bow that looked like Allison’s, the crossbow Chris was carrying in the woods the first night, guns, and knives.

“I’m not 18 yet, I can’t exactly walk around with a desert eagle full with wolfsbane.” You eyed the smaller of the guns, a standard issue glock 17. “But I know how to shoot, I’m a good shot too. It’s just impractical.”

Chris seemed to agree with you as he reached for the bow.

“If carrying a gun around is impractical how obvious do you think a crossbow would be?” Chris rolled his eyes at you, putting the bow back before picking up a set of lethal looking daggers.

“These are Chinese ring daggers. They are hard to master but you have great reflexes. They can be easily hidden and are excellent for close combat.” You eyed the daggers warily, carefully reaching out for them.

You slipped the danger onto your finger, giving it a little twirl. You almost sliced your hand open. You looked at Chris who seemed like he wanted to laugh before carefully handing the knives back to him. Maybe you should work your way up to lethal daggers.

“I need something like….” You looked over the weapons before spotting two small batons. They looked similar to the Argent’s famous stun gun, just slightly smaller. “What are these?” You asked reaching for the baton’s.

You tightened your grip, them feeling steady in your hand.

“Those combine into a bo-staff. It is a little.. unconventional. We usually just use them for sword training.” You noticed the spot where the two could combine to create the staff which gave you strong Gandalf feels.

You took a step back from Chris, gripping the staff with the same ease as you did when you were a kid and did baton. You flipped the staff through your fingers, twirling it like you hadn’t quit baton years ago. You moved the staff behind you, moving with it like you used to do when you were younger and fighting with Stiles like a you were Jedi’s. You laughed as you twisted the staff in the air, diving into a roll before quickly getting to your feet and catching it with expert precision.

“I think this is it.” You turned toward Chris who was looking at you like you’ve grown two heads.

“How—What… What the hell was that? Where did you learn to do that?” You shrugged, breaking the staff apart and twirling the two parts.

“I used to do baton and gymnastics growing up and Stiles and I used to play fight with them all the time. Pretending they were lightsabers.” You laughed at the irony as Chris continued to stare at you. “What?”

“I— They will pack a punch but it won’t be enough for a supernatural. You need some kind of offensive weapon.” You stared at the batons, thinking back to what you thought of when you first saw them.

“Well you make weapons right?” Chris gave you a look before nodding. “Then make a staff into an offensive weapon. Money is not a problem.”

Chris looked at the batons and you could see the gears turning as he nodded. “I will figure something out.. Until then, keep those. We will start training with them tomorrow.”

You nodded putting the staff together and then down on the ground as Chris tapped up his knuckles, which meant hand to hand. You did the same in silence. It was a comfortable silence for once, you used to Chris and his quiet nature. You watched as Chris grabbed the familiar branch and drew a circle in the dirt, smaller than the one yesterday and the day before. He threw the stick on the ground and gestured for you to get in the circle.

You had learned a lot in the short week, especially how Chris fought. He was controlled, exact, but he relied too heavily on his control and you managed to get him on his back once or twice. Those days were the best and the small smile on his face when it happened made you feel proud.

“Fighting is about discipline. There will always be someone stronger than you which means you need to be smarter. You need to anticipate your opponents move and counter attack. When you’re in a fight for your life you can’t win playing defense. You have to play offense. You have to even the playing field.”

“Strike first. Strike Hard. _No Mercy_.” You mimicked, smirking as Chris rolled his eyes at the pop culture reference.

You circled Chris, watching him move slowly in anticipation for your first move. You decided to act and when you did Chris bent down and flung up dirt so it hit you in the face. You cursed, swinging wide as your eyes burned. You felt your feet moved out from under you, and you tried to swing your leg over but you couldn’t see. Then you felt your ankle being grabbed and twisted.

You thought fast though, twisting with your ankle instead of fighting against it. You knew by now Chris was stronger. You kicked out with your other leg, and you knew you hit hard when you heard Chris’s curse. You quickly rubbed the dirt out of your eyes but when you did Chris took the moment to put you in a headlock. You had flashbacks to the night at the police station as you struggled to breathe.

Chris’s lips were at the shell of you ear as your vision started to black out. “Come on Y/N, be smart. _No mercy_.”

You had one last ditch effort and you moved your head down and into his pressure to get your teeth close enough. When you did you wasted no time in sinking them in. You vision was about to go out but you just bit down harder until your mouth flooded with the taste of iron. Your airflow returned in an instant as Chris let go. You were still struggling to breath when Chris patted you on the back.

“Now you’re thinking like a hunter.” You winced at that, but said nothing.

You turned to sit on your ass, your eyes still stinging as Chris reached for the small cooler he brought. He grabbed a bottle of water, opening it to pour over his arm which was still bleeding. You watched him reach into the cooler, bringing out another bottle and tossing it to you.

You wasted no time in unscrewing the cap and pouring it on your face to wash away the dirt. Then you took a swig and rinsed your mouth out.

“Do I need some sort of tetanus shot.. That was disgusting.” You spat out another swig of water.

“Yeah it was but you achieved what you wanted, me to let go. It’s a natural response to pain, to flee. Supernaturals may be stronger, faster, but they still feel that response to pain.”

“So when I’m in a bind I will just bite my way out. Got it.” You smirked as Chris rolled his eyes at you again.

It was starting to feel like a camaraderie between you both.

“The only reason I let go was so you wouldn’t pass out. You didn’t win.” You glared up at the hunter who was now smirking at you, your semi-victory smile fading.

“You just said—“

“I’ve been trained to withstand torture Y/N… a simple bite is nothing compared to my training.” You frowned at Chris, pushing to stand up.

“Then teach me.” Chris immediately shook his head no. “And why the hell not?”

“Because you’re a child, you—“

“I was held and psychologically and a little physically tortured by your sister and her hunter, I think that ship has sailed.” Chris gave you a sympathetic look but you held your head high. ”It would be naïve to think there won’t be an attempt to get to Derek or Scott through me. I want to say I would never give them up but I might if push came to shove. I don’t want that to happen.”

“Y/N… I don’t know if I could do it. I know we’ve had our differences but I don’t want to hurt you.” You huffed, rolling your eyes but you felt a small smile tug at your lips.

“Then get one of your hunters you trust to do it.” Chris gave you an assessing look before saying no again. “I can take whatever it is.”

“I will think about it.” You sighed, but agreed to let it go.

It wasn’t like you wanted to be tortured but you needed to know what could break you so you could put up a brick wall around it.

“Lets call it a day. Tomorrow we will start with the staff…. You’ve been doing well. I’m impressed.” You gave Chris a smile that wasn’t forced and he returned it with one just as big.

“Thanks Chris.” He nodded packing everything up as you bent down and grabbed the staff. You waved the hunter off, but decided to stay and train a little while longer.

You were on your forth rset of push ups when you heard the first crunch of leaves. Your hackles rose immediately, a feeling of frustrating calmness coming over you which meant it could only be one person whose eyes were on you. 

“Stop being a creeper Derek.” You said, pushing up one last time before getting to your feet and shaking your arms out.

Your whole body ached from the workouts Chris had you doing. You were always fit because of cross country and swimming, but now Chris had you strength training which was different. Your arms were gonna look killer though, so you weren’t going to complain.

“I heard your heartbeat.” Derek said in lieu of an explanation which made you roll your eyes.

“And thought what? I was being attacked in the woods? I’m just working out, no need to sound the alarm.”

“Why do you smell like Argent.” His words contained a slight growl and you glared at the older werewolf, picking up your staff from the ground.

“Because we’ve been training. You know this. And do you want to know how I know you know this? I have felt you lurking in the woods the past three days. Which is super creepy by the way, almost as creepy as how I know it.” You went over to the stump Chris left your water bottle, taking a sip before turning back to Derek who was watching you carefully.

“Why do you have a bo-staff?” You were completely unsurprised he didn’t want to comment, so you just shrugged him off.

“Chris tried to persuade me into Chinese ring daggers. I almost cut my hand open.” Derek’s frown deepened but you continued on. “I wanted something less pointy and the bo-staff was perfect.”

You watched as Derek took his leather jacket off and carefully laid it on the ground before stripping the Henley you got him off. He seriously looked like a Greek God. You scowled at him, putting the water down.

“And why are you undressing?” You asked, following Derek as he walked to the center of the clearing, his washboard abs mocking you.

“You won’t know how to fight against a werewolf fighting a human.” He said, flashing his eyes briefly along with his claws.

“So your offering to what? Train me?”

Your scoff made him smirk. “I’m offering to let you try and beat me up for the sake of learning.”

You felt your lip twitch but you remained composed. “Fine. But this doesn’t make us friends or back to normal. I just would like to hit you once or twice.”

“I’m afraid you won’t get the chance.” His smirk was enough to bring any girl to her knees but instead you combined the bo-staff, spinning it so it was flush with your arm.

“We’ll see about that.”

* * *

You still had a smile on your face as you made your way to the bleachers for the lacrosse game. You had another busted lip from Chris and a nasty claw mark on your arm from Derek which was wrapped with gauze but other than that, you were good. You knew for a fact Derek was holding back but he still gave as good as he got and you even surprised him enough with Chris’s dirt trick to get him on his back, staff at his throat in a kill position one time.

The look of pure adoration he gave you still had your stomach in knots. Which was why you high-tailed it out of the clearing right after with a pathetic excuse to get to the lacrosse game which wasn’t for another two hours then. You were texting with Scott and Stiles in your group chat about their and Allison’s plan to get the bestiary, the book of information on supernaturals Deaton was telling you and Scott about, at the game.

You made it up the bleachers, fully prepared for to help Allison in her distraction role.

“I need to warn you, by the way-- you might need to be a little patient with me.” You tried to not roll your eyes at Gerard as he sat down with Allison right beside him.

“How come?”

“I'll probably have a lot of questions, seeing as I've never actually seen a lacrosse game before…”

You sat down right in front of Gerard, who was trying to keep the scowl off his face while looking at you. ”Oh you’ll love it gramps. It’s a very violent game. Right up your alley.”

If looks could kill, you would be six feet under. You didn’t miss the person sitting down right beside you, you could smell hunter on her a mile away even if you didn’t know her.

“And hello to you Amanda. How lovely to see you again.” Amanda rolled her eyes at you, eyeing her boss once before her eyes settled on the field. “Well that’s just rude. Gramps tell her that was rude.”

You felt a hand squeeze your shoulder and you were suddenly brought back to the first lacrosse game of the season with Chris.

“Y/N, my dear, this is no place to air our grievances… wouldn’t you agree?” You clenched the bleachers as Gerard‘s grip was becoming painful. “So let us just watch the game, alright?”

You said nothing as Gerard let you go and you didn’t look back at the man either as Coach Finstock was yelling about a guy on the other team.

“Is that guy even a highschooler?” Allison asked from behind you and you scoffed.

“Barely. That’s Eddie Abramovitz. Stiles said they call him The Abomination." You watched with guarded eyes as the game started and within the first three second Eddie already had Tanner Smith out of the game.

Allison leaned up to whisper in your ear. “This isn’t good is it?”

You watched with a wince as Eddie barreled through most of Beacon Hill’s players to score. “No.. No it is not.”

It was going to be a long night.

You were watching with guarded eyes the whole time as Scott was trying to use his strength as sparingly as possible because of Gerard. You half listened to Allison say it was cold and Gerard offering her his jacket. You would smirk but you were too occupied with the game on the field as another player got taken out because of Eddie.

When Coach called a time out because Danny and Curtis were hurt, you stood up. You left Allison to distract Gerard and were going to go help Stiles when your eyes caught sight of Erica and Boyd farther up the bleachers. You swore under your breath, eyes connecting with Erica as she gave you a sarcastic wave.

“What are you two doing here?” You hissed, looking back to Gerard who thankfully, was not paying attention to you. Amanda on the other hand, was.

“We’re watch a lacrosse game dumbass, what does it look like?” You glared at Erica fixing to tell her they had to leave when Coach started yelling for Stiles.

You turned to the field just as Finstock connected eyes with you, then the person beside you.

“You! You! You play lacrosse?” You turned to look at Boyd as he smiled hugely and stood up.

The bleachers went quite and you knew why, Boyd was just as big as Eddie and you knew he could take him. You grabbed Boyds arm before he could take a step down.

“Derek won't like this.” You hissed, fingers digging into his skin but he pried them off with ease.

“Yeah... but I will.” You watched Boyd smirk as he stepped off the bleachers and onto the field.

“Oh, hahaha! We got ourselves a player!” Finstock and the crowd cheered as you looked at Erica who for once wasn’t looking at you with malice, but instead with worry.

“Get Derek, tell him hunters are at the game and Boyd is playing. I’ll try to keep them distracted.” Erica looked unconvinced but you grabbed her arm and pulled her to stand up. “Erica whatever feelings you have about me, I don’t want to see you or Boyd dead… so please. Go.”

Erica looked to you and then the field before turning to go down the bleachers. You could feel Amanda’s eyes on you but you didn’t look back as you followed Erica to solid ground but instead of following her to the parking lot you went to the bench to sit with Danny.

“Hey Dannyboy, how ya doin?” You reached for his head and the huge knot that was forming from a particularly bad hit.

“Um.. Not great.” Danny said, fixing to stand up but you pulled him back down.

“No way are you going back out there, give me your jersey.” Danny started to protest but you glared at him.

He shrugged off the jersey and you tore off your hoodie and pulled it on over your Beacon Hills T-shirt.

“Y/L/N what the hell are you doing?” Finstock yelled and you glared at the man as you took off your Nike’s.

“Coach you need one more player or we’re gonna forfeit, Danny can’t go back in.” Finstock looked torn between letting you go in but his need to win won out and he just told you to hurry your ass up.

You dived for Stiles’s lacrosse bag, knowing his Jeep keys would be in there along with your spare cleats from helping Scott and Stiles practice over the Summer. You threw the keys to an unsuspecting freshmen, telling him to get the pair of size 8 cleats out of the back of Stiles’s Jeep before looking back in the bag.

A spare pair of lacrosse shorts were in there and you wasted no time in pulling them out.

“Danny, a little help here.” Danny was glassy eyed but complied and shielded you from the crowd with a spare sweater.

You heard hoots and hollers from the other team but you could care less as you slipped the shorts on and tied them super tight as Coach was arguing with the ref about forfeiting if he couldn’t find another player.

“I’m coming, I swear!” You yelled toward Coach as the freshman handed you the cleats. You put them on quickly, grabbing Dannys cross and helmet.

Coach grabbed you by the shoulder and pulled you back. “Listen Y/L/N, stay out of the way. I just need a body on the field. Let the big guy, Scott, and Jackson handle it. I can’t have my cross country star getting hurt ya hear me?”

“Aye aye coach!” You grinned, running onto the field and joining Jackson who was glaring at you.

“What the hell do you think your doing Y/N, that guy will kill you.” Jackson said, eyeing Eddie with hatred.

You turned to see Eddie grinning at you, twirling his cross menacingly. You took in a staggered breath as Scott pulled you back toward the circle.

“Okay guys, we got this. We’re only down 2 points.” You spared a look at Boyd who looked bloodthirsty.

This was not good.

“We need to score, I’m a shit shot but I’m fast. Get me the ball and I’ll get it down to the net, someone just needs to shoot.” You said, which Scott, Jackson, and surprisingly Boyd did not agree with.“Look I’ll be fine. I know for a fact, with all the eyes on us, I’m faster than everyone in this huddle. Come on Scott, let me do this.”

Scott gave you a small glare before relenting and formulating a plan. The plan sucked but it was effective. No one expected you to actually get the ball, which was why you made it down the stretch of the field in record time, dodging and weaving through the players, including Eddie who got his shit _rocked_ by Boyd.

You threw the ball wide, but Scott managed to catch it and score. The second time was not easy and you got stopped short when Boyd hit another player roughly but Jackson couldn’t stop Eddie. You fell down hard from your blind spot, yelling on impact impact but you didn’t feel anything break except maybe your pride.

You heard voices arguing, it seemed the whole bench almost came to your defense as Eddie got his second red card of the game. One more and he was out.

“You alright Y/N?” Jackson asked, pulling you up and dusting you off.

“I’m gonna kill that guy.” You said, glaring at the direction of Eddie who was still smirking.

“Not if Boyd does it first..” You looked to where Scott was pulling Boyd back, whispering harshly in his ear.

“You alright… no anger… or urge to maim?” You watched Jackson warily but he just shrugged and nudged your shoulder.

With everything that has been happening, you had completely forgotten about Jackson and his shared bite resistance like Lydia.

“I’m fine.” You frowned after Jackson, but didn’t have much time to worry when the whistle blew.

Scott and Jackson managed to tie the score as you and Boyd fought off defenders. You almost snapped and punched a boy from the other team when he smacked your ass after a play. Scott however was there and pushed the boy away with a threat of disembowelment if he did it again.

The score was tied and you made your way to the middle of the field, eyeing Boyd and Eddie carefully. Your shoulder ached and you were ready to throw hands. You had no idea how Scott could keep control playing this stupid game when five minutes in you were ready to kill. You were surprised when the ball was thrown to you, but you caught it and wasted no time running, you however were tripped and went tumbling down.

Another foul was called on Trainer Heights and you lost it, you slug off your helmet and pushed the boy, the same one that smacked your ass earlier in the game.

He took off his helmet too, smirking as he pushed you back. “What’s wrong princess, can’t take the heat?”

“Oh you spineless piece of shit, I’ll re-arrange your fucking face—“ You were stopped when Jackson’s arms came around you, pulling you back toward the huddle as you got a yellow card.

“Come on Y/N, he isn’t worth it. We have a game to win.” You shrugged out of his grip, picking up Danny’s helmet and cross before turning around to see the team smiling at you.

“Damn Y/L/N, that was hot.” You rolled your eyes at Carter as Scott smacked him upside the head.

“Focus, we have 39 seconds and we have the ball. Lets win this.” You nodded in agreement, holding your crosse as you looked toward the bleachers where Melissa was cheering and Allison was giving you a thumbs up.

You focused on the game, getting the ball again for a split second before passing it to Scott. You managed to get the boy from earlier back with a nasty block, smirking down at him as the crowd cheered for Scott.

“Stay down.” You grinned, turning toward the other teams goal as the buzzer rang and Scott’s ball hit the top left upright solidifying a bid to the region play-offs. 

You were screaming, excited to have won but the moment was short-lived as Eddie barreled into Scott and everyone heard something snap. You cursed, eyes wide as Allison ran to the field. You left Allison to attend to Scott, knowing he was truly okay and instead grabbed Boyd who looked like he was fixing to kill Eddie. You left Danny’s crosse and helmet on the bench and pulled Boyd toward the school by his arm. He stopped though, causing you to skid to a halt.

“Dude, come on. I need you as far away from Gerard as possible.” You looked at Boyd who was tilting his head, which in wolf speak was code for _shut-up-I-hear-something_.

Boyd’s eyes flared bright gold. “Derek’s in trouble.”

You stood shocked for a moment before Boyd took off in a run toward the school. You were right behind him, side by side as he slammed into the double doors of the school. You were terrified once you heard the growls coming from the aquatic center. You were half a second behind Boyd as a giant lizard monster practically threw Erica against the wall. You were frozen in fear as Boyd threw himself on the monster only to get thrown off like a sack of potatoes.

“Y/N, run!” Derek screamed just as Boyd went down for the count too.

You hesitated for a millisecond before bending down and grabbing a pool weight and throwing it at the lizard. It’s eyes, yellow and reptilian, locked onto you but before you could run Derek was on its back, clawing it across the chest. You ran toward the fight, looking for something to use as a weapon just as the lizard got Derek across the neck. You stopped, watching Derek’s eyes connect with yours before his body crumbled into the pool.

“Derek!” You took a running dive into the water, opening your eyes to see Derek was sinking. Fast.

Your arms burned as you grabbed him by the waist and pushed your legs hard to break the surface.

“Derek are you okay? Can you hear it? Where is it?” You coughed out some water, as you adjusted your grip on Derek, slinging his arm across your shoulder.

“I can smell it. You need to call Scott!” You looked at the werewolf, laughing, as you spluttered water.

“I— I don’t have my phone.”

“Fuck.” His voice sounded tired, and you looked at him as he held his head back and away from the water.

“Did… did you see it? Maybe it took off?” You asked hopefully but your hope died when a loud screech echoed through the center.

“ ...Maybe not.”

You huffed as you slipped a little in the water before treading harder to keep you both up. You worked hard to kick off the lacrosse cleats and keep Derek’s dead weight afloat as the lizard monster circled the pool.

“You need to get me out of here before we both drown.”

“You're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth and claws?!” You felt your chest tighten as you struggled with Derek’s dead weight. “How am I supposed to fight that thing?”

You felt and heard his growl. “Did you notice I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?”

“Okay, I don't see it.” You said, swimming to the edge and ignoring Derek’s growly tone.

“Wait, wait, wait! Stop! Stop!” You stopped moving closer to the edge just as the lizard monster appeared again and stalked the outer edge of the pool, keeping its eyes on you both the whole time.

“Derek…What's it waiting for?” You whispered, eyeing the monster as you slowly moved back away from the edge.

It was covered in dark green scales from head to toe, with it’s tail whipping back and forth like an angry cat as it hissed at the water.

”I—I don’t think it can swim.” You said, watching as the creature would move close, see the water, then back away.

“Small mercies.” Derek mumbled, eyes flickering to red before going back to green. “I can’t—I can’t shift.”

You noticed he seemed more scared than angry. “It’s okay. I mean… Boyd and Erica will wake up soon, right?”

Just as you said that, the creature hissed causing you to flinch which in turn made you and Derek both sink. You spluttered water, Derek doing the same before you heard a dragging sound. You both watched as the creature drug Boyd and Erica’s body away.

“That’s not a good sign is it?”

“No. Not at all.” You hummed in agreement with Derek as your stomach sank.

You both stayed there for a long while in silence, you treading water until the creature got fed up with stalking and disappeared.

“Is it gone?” You asked after the longest time, legs burning from treading water especially with Derek’s weight.

“For the hundredth time no.. I— I think it’s going to wait us out.” Derek growled unhelpfully as you adjusted your grip causing you both to sink.

“I—I’m sorry.” You said, pushing your legs to go on.

“It’s been over an hour Y/N.. You can’t keep us both up much longer.” You stared at Derek then, looking into his green eyes filled with despair and you shook your head.

“Don’t even think about it Sourwolf. I’m not letting you drown.” You faltered again, taking in water as you went under that time.

You coughed as you broke the surface, eyes checking over Derek who was coughing too.

“Y/N I won’t let you drown because you wanted to save me.” You felt and heard the growl in your bones and you faltered again.

“In-Incase you didn’t n-notice, you’re paralyzed so you don’t get a say so in this matter!” You hissed, coughing again as you took in more water.

“Please Y/N… let me go. I— you can’t die because of me.” You looked to Derek who was watching you with the same broken look on your face that he wore the night he told you about Kate.

“You think I can live with you dying Derek? You think my life will just go on? Well it won’t! Even after everything that’s happened, I can’t loose you so shut up because I am _not_ letting you go.”

It felt like time slowed down as Derek said your name again, in that broken way that held so much potential and tore a little piece inside of you off. You blinked tears out of your eye, your legs starting to stop treading no matter how much you pushed to continue.

“No no no no no.. Not again. Please.” You whispered before your worst nightmare came true and you were being drug under the water.

You’re legs felt like jello and you lost Derek’s grip but pulled his hand. You were sinking too, eyes and lungs heavy as you pulled and pulled but his body sank and no amount of pulling was bringing you to the surface. You heard him speaking, opening your eyes to see his red ones staring back. You saw him mouth the word no, but you refused to leave. Images of your parents water-logged body came flashing to you but you grabbed ahold of Derek again and pushed off the bottom of the pool. Only—it wasn’t enough. You moved your arms, fighting, to get to the surface but you couldn’t.

Your lungs were burning as you looked at Derek who was watching you with angry eyes. He said something along the lines of leave but you shook your head and tried again. You pulled Derek’s arm around you tighter, feeling his warmth and let it envelope you. It was nice, almost peaceful. You imagined countless times how much your parents must have suffered, but the burning was slowly passing and you felt like you were floating. Derek’s distorted voice made you open your eyes, he looked terrified as his green eyes met yours. Pleading. You felt his fear in your bones, settling uncomfortable in your chest. You were scared too. Scared of loosing him. You bent your head to his and stayed there for a moment.

Just a minute and you would try again.

The burning in your chest was non existent and you knew you didn’t have long but you couldn’t move your legs anymore. You were exhausted. You didn’t even know if what you felt was real, but you could have swore you felt lips on your forehead. You rose your head, eyes connecting with Derek who was struggling to breath like you. You knew you had to try again. If you could just get enough power. You pushed off with Derek again, mustering as much strength as possible and almost made it. You could practically feel the fresh air as your fingertip broke the surface but as fast as you were there, you were sinking. You knew it was stupid, but you screamed in outrage as you pushed your legs to just work.

Instead you were out of air and time. What a way to go. You accepted your fate because what other choice did you have, you knew you couldn’t make it to the surface even without Derek. Your body felt weightless and you knew by the time Erica and Boyd came back to consciousness, it would be too late.All illusions of surviving were gone. The oxygen deprivation took away your thoughts and you would have to wait for Erica or Boyd to pull your bodies out of the water and return them to Noah to identifying and Stiles and Scott to mourn over. You tried to open your eyes, but the water distorted everything to much and your brain couldn’t digest what you were seeing.

You had half a second to be pissed there was no white light waiting for you as the edges of your vision blackened, but once you saw those familiar green eyes, you felt at peace. Of all the ways you imagined you would die since you found out about werewolves, something as mundane as drowning didn’t even crack the top 20, even if it was your worst nightmare. Flashes of Stiles smiling at you, Scott rolling his eyes in the fond way he does, Noah looking at you with pride. Those were the images you wanted so you let yourself drift to them, and to the image of Derek’s small smile whenever it was just you two. The way he said your name.

You always thought dying would be some cataclysmic event but it was just peaceful darkness. Maybe it was because of the way you went, after all there were worse ways to go than trying to save someone you loved.


	5. Strays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Derek’s relationship continues to roller coaster out of control as the two packs try to figure out who and what they are dealing with in the monster of the month.

You didn’t know how you were alive, but as the last bit of water expelled from your lungs, you didn’t really care. You blinked up at Scott who was hovering over you, his hair dripping water onto your face as he carefully held your own in his hands, looking relieved.

“What the hell happened here?!” Stiles screamed, looking at Derek who was struggling to breath as Boyd hovered over him like Scott did you.

You had no idea why you felt immensely grateful it wasn’t Erica who gave Derek mouth to mouth. It was such a petty thing to think about, especially now.

“It’s called a Kanima.” Derek said, coughing slightly as Boyd pulled him up to his feet.

“You knew the whole time?” You asked incredulously, reaching for Scott so he could help you sit up.

Your lungs were on fire, your breaths still coming in harshly as Derek shook his head.

“No. I—I realized when we went under… it wasn’t afraid of the water, it was confused by its own reflection. That’s why it kept backing off.”

“What does that mean, it doesn't know what it is?” Stiles asked, frowning at Derek before leaning back down to you.

You rested your head on his arm, wincing as your coughs continued to wreck havoc on your throat.

“Or who…” You opened your eyes, looking to Derek who seemed perfectly okay and not like he had almost drowned 5 minutes minutes ago.

Fucking werewolves.

“What else—“ You coughed again, suddenly feeling nauseous. “—Do you know?”

Derek shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets and looked anywhere but at you. “Just stories. Rumors.”

You gestured to Scott for help up as he asked, ”But it's like us?”

“A shapeshifter? Yes. But it's-it's not right. It's like a…”

“An abomination.” You supplied, standing up even as another series of coughs made your whole body ache.

For the first time since you came back to consciousness Derek connected his eyes with yours but it was fleeting. You tried to remember what happened but all you could remember was one minute Derek was demanding you let go and then darkness.

“Can you give me and Derek a minute?” Stiles and Scott both let out a noise of protest but you just grabbed Scott’s shoulder and squeezed. “ _Please_.”

Stiles ran a hand over your face, a reassuring gesture which you leaned into. “I’m okay. I promise.”

“Five minutes.” Scott said in a fatherly tone that made you smile as he ran a hand along your neck before forcing Stiles to follow him.

“Boyd, Erica… go update Isaac.” Erica seemed like she wanted to protest but one look from Derek had her falling in line.

The blonde pushed past you, jarring your shoulder lightly. It was oddly comforting.

Boyd stopped in front of you, face completely black. “I’m glad you’re not dead.”

“Thank you….?” Boyd gave you a curt nod and continued walking past you. You frowned after him, wondering what the hell that was about.

You coughed again and cleared your throat before turning around. You jumped when your face connected with a hand. Derek’s hand. Which was now moving toward your throat.

“Are you okay?” You asked, feeling the pain leaving your body as black veins ran along Dereks forearm.

Derek pulled back, shaking his head as he let out a humorless laugh. “Am I okay? Am I okay? You almost died. I heard your heart _stop_ and you have the—” You flinched as his voice became louder with every word. “—the audacity to ask if I am OKAY?”

“Derek— I—“

“No you don’t get to tell me you’re fine like nothing just happened! I watched you _die_!” He was screaming now and you shivered as the water started to give you a chill.

You remained silent, eyes downcast as Derek fumed in front of you. You heard a low growl echo around you and you finally looked up to see his red eyes staring at you. Suddenly, the chill was gone and just like before you tilted your throat up.

You jumped in surprise when arms went around you, pulling you into a tight embrace. Every bit of tension slowly left your body as you buried your face into Derek’s chest. You blinked tears out of your eyes as one of Derek’s hands came to cup the back of your neck and squeezed you tighter. You fought back the tears, not wanting Derek to see you break like this. Especially when you were still so angry with him.

You pulled back from him and you thought you heard a small whine but when you looked at Derek he was no longer wolfed out.

“We can’t keep doing this Der... Being on opposite sides nearly got us killed. We need to work together, maybe even tell Chris—“

As fast as the heartwarming moment came, you ruined it as Derek’s concerned eyes turned to steel. “How can you trust them?”

“Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem! I put my trust in you and you threw it in my face!” You honestly didn’t mean to bring that up but it was out of your mouth before you could stop it. “God, it’s like you have two personalities. One who actually gives a shit and one who wants nothing to do with me. Every time I see you I don’t know which one I’m going to get.”

Derek’s eyes flashed, a rumbling growl breaking free. “You know what I want? I want you to stop trying to _save_ me!” You refused to flinch as he roared, his words echoing though the aquatic center.

You stared at Derek, the anger slowly leaving your body as you walked the couple of steps toward him with tears threatening to fall. “I have enough blood on my hands Derek… I refuse to add you to them.”

You didn’t want to even look at him any longer which was why you turned around and made a cowardly escape as tears started to fall freely. You couldn’t make it more than three steps out of the aquatic center before you started hyperventilating. You felt the ground slowly slide out from under you as you whispered Scott’s name and prayed he heard you before you’re word went dark yet again.

* * *

You didn’t now what was more surprising, that Stiles and Scott actually left when you said you wanted to be alone, or an unfamiliar wolf crashing ungracefully through your window a couple hours later. Thankfully you were clothed as you jerked up from your bed where you were reading over an English book, even though your muscles protested strongly.

Who knew holding up 200lbs of deadweight in water for almost two hours was strenuous on the muscles? You did now.

“Isaac what the hell!” You pulled out your headphones, glaring at the werewolf who was righting himself up, looking sheepish.

“I um… I rang the doorbell?” You rolled your eyes, putting down the book on your nightstand.

“Usually when someone doesn’t answer it’s a sign they don’t want company.”

A slight blush rose to Isaac’s cheek as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I—I heard the music and thought you might not have heard the doorbell.” You really hated werewolf hearing. “Erica and Boyd told me what happened… And with Derek too.”

You scowled at him, crossing your arms over your chest tightly. Of course Boyd and Erica were still within ear shot of that particular fight. Like you hadn’t gotten an earful from Scott about it when he snapped you out of your panic attack in the hallway.

“Look, I’m fine. I don’t exactly know why you are here though.” You felt guilty as Isaac winced. “I—I’m sorry. That was rude.”

“You tried to save me from the hunter.” Isaac was watching you with soft blue eyes, smiling nervously as he took a couple steps into your room instead of hovering by the window.

“Yeah and you ended up saving me. I didn’t do—“

“You did enough… Derek offered me the bite to be stronger, to be able to fight back, but I know it wasn’t completely selfless. I know he needs the power to stop the hunters… what you did though, that was the first time anyone has tried to help me just because it was the right thing to do.” You’re heart immediately broke as Isaac turned away from you to examine the wall.

“Isaac…” You reached for him, holding his arm tight. “I—Me and Derek might be at odds but I will always help you and Boyd, hell even Erica. We’re all in this fight together.” You waited for him to compose himself, squeezing his arm one last time before releasing it and stepping back just a little.

“Derek wants us to deal with you and Scott so he can take care of the Kanima.” Isaac looked torn and you took a hesitant step toward the wolf. “And even though I hated my dad for everything he did to me, the kanima killed my only living family member. I want it dead but I don’t want to go behind your back. I don’t—I don’t have anyone anymore and you are the only person I know that understands what this feels like.”

You watched his angelic face turn away from you, a single tear rolling down his cheek before he hastily wiped it away. You felt the pain of loosing your parents all over again as you stared at Isaac, which was why you felt yourself reaching for him and pulling him toward you.

“Isaac.. You aren’t alone. I— I promise.” Isaac looked down at you, smiling sadly as you pulled him in for a hug.

Honestly, it had been a long day and you kind of collapsed into the hug just as much as Isaac did. It felt—familiar. Like a hug from Scott or Stiles. It felt like comfort and safety. You don’t know how long you stood there hugging but soon after Isaac pulled back.

“I should probably go..”

“Where?” He seemed hesitant which made you frown.

“Um.. Derek’s kinda got a base of operations at the old train depot, that’s where I’ve been staying. The foster parents they put me with just wanted a check, they don’t care what I do.” You glared at the wall, a sudden flare of anger overcoming you.

“That’s not okay.”

Isaac let out a blinding smile, cupping your cheek lightly. “It’s cool, they aren’t mean or anything.. They just don’t care.”

You stared at Isaac, a deep familiarity passing between you too. “That’s still not okay.. And you’re not sleeping in an abandoned train station. Follow me.”

You didn’t leave the werewolf any option as you grabbed his hand that was on your face and pulled him out of the room and right next door to the spare.

“Why does it smell like Derek?” Was the first question out of Isaac’s mouth once the door was open, you answered with an eye roll. Seriously, werewolves and their delicate noses.

“Because I like to take in strays.” Isaac turned toward you then, smirking as he sat on the bed and bounced a little.

And damn if that wasn’t a good look on him. You mentally slapped yourself because no. You knew you had some what of a bad boy type from Jackson and Derek, and a serious affinity for smirks and werewolf strength.

“7th grade me would be over the moon right now…” Isaac said, the smirk still on his face as he look at you.

“Why?” You asked dumbly, leaning against the doorway.

Isaac rolled his eyes enough to look like it hurt. Which—rude. “Because I’ve had the biggest crush on you since then. You pushed Ryan Hernandez down in P.E. because he made fun of me.”

That took you for a trip. “Seriously? Oh my god. My semi-glow up hadn’t even happened yet..I had braces and my hair was even more frizzy than it is now!”

Isaac stood up from the bed, slowly coming toward you as he smirked again. You suddenly felt hot all over. “It was more of the defending my honor thing, I’m very secure in my masculinity enough to find it extremely hot. Even getting an ice pick to the leg did something for me, which probably says a lot about me but still.”

“Really now?” You asked, smirking up at Isaac who was now right in front of you close enough to touch.

You knew this was a bad idea, even if nothing came of it. You also knew that this was no healthy way to deal with what happened tonight but Isaac was there and smiling and looking at you with such an adorable hesitance in his eyes that made you feel safe. You also knew that what you wanted wasn’t him, not even remotely close, yet you reached for his shirt anyway. You tensed, bracing yourself once his lips met yours but they were warm and soft, completely different than the last set that kissed you.

Isaac pushed you into the doorframe, deepening the kiss and it was all very— _nice_. You slowly felt yourself relax into the kiss, even though your subconscious was bringing up memories of Luca. You ignored it, pulling Issac to you so his body was pressing you even further into the frame, but it wasn’t doing much for the memories or for Isaac since he pulled away with a laugh.

You saw the look of pure amusement in his eyes and you couldn’t help yourself but to laugh too.

“Oh my god… why was that so…” He trailed off, trying to find the word and you just laughed harder.

“Nice?” Isaac shoved you lightly, grinning from ear to ear as he propped himself on the other side of the door frame.

“Yeah.. Jesus I can’t believe the first girl I make out with is like my childhood crush and it does absolutely nothing for me.” You smiled, kicking him lightly with your foot.

“That wasn’t my fault, that was A plus material I was giving you.” Isaac smirked again, which yes, was still ridiculously hot, but after that kiss you couldn’t even think like that.

Isaac hummed in agreement. “You are a good kisser.”

You rolled your eyes, smirking lightly. “Well if I ever need my references checked, I’ll be sure to mention you. Same thing though, I’d be glad to give you a glowing recommendation although I think you just need the smirk. Instant panty dropper.”

Even though Isaac was still smirking, a blush rose to his cheek. It was adorable. “So…. We’re good, I can still stay?”

You were reminded then of just how well you had it. Sure you were an orphan but up until then you had a wonderful life, and now you still had people who cared for you. Unlike Isaac who had been giving the short end of a stick most of his life. You pushed off the wall, placing your hands on Isaac’s shoulders, and squeezed.

“We’re fine. And there is always room for you here, no matter what happens with me and Derek. Consider my house casa da wayward werewolf.” Isaac rolled his eyes at you and you bumped shoulders with him lightly. ”Feel free to use the shower, it’s the last door down the hall and I have some of Stile’s sweatpants and shirts that will fit you.”

You turned to go back toward your room, hearing Isaac’s footfall behind you. You went toward your dresser, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt you knew would be big enough.

You handed the clothes to him, smiling. “There are towels in the bathroom and if your hungry… I can’t promise there is much but I know I have granola bars and stuff. I’ll have to go to the grocery store this weekend.”

Isaac shrugged, still grinning. “I’ll be okay, thanks again Y/N.”

“You don’t have to thank me, that’s what friends do Isaac.” The boy smiled and you felt something settle right above your heart. It made you feel all tingly and warm and together.

“I’m gonna get a shower then.. You should get some sleep.” You rolled your eyes before giving a mock salute.

The wolf growled playfully then turned around and left you alone. It was nice to hear familiar sounds in the house again, you just tried to steer yourself away from wishing it was someone else though. You wasted no time turning off your light and climbing in bed. You checked the flip phone that was under your pillow, seeing one message.

**[Argent] training at 7 a.m. Bring staff. Don’t be late.**

You sighed, checking the clock to see it was almost one before setting an alarm on your iPhone. You wished Chris would have given you a phone from this century so you could have sent him a middle finger emoji back.

**[Stiles] Are you sure you don’t want to come over here? I can come over there? I don’t want you to be alone..**

You quickly replied you were okay and that you would see him sometime tomorrow. Your ears picked up the water turning on in the bathroom as you put both phones away and got comfortable. It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep, especially with the comforting background noise Isaac was supplying.

* * *

You were surprised to find Isaac sitting in your living room, watching tv when you got back from training with Chris. Surprised, but glad. You were used to Derek’s disappearing acts so it was nice to come home to life in the house. What wasn’t nice, however, was the look on Isaac’s face.

He looked nervous, and if you were having to guess, embarrassed which made no sense.

“What’s wrong? Why do yo—“

“I thought I heard you! Come here sweetie and give me a hug!” You almost dropped your phone and keys as your Aunt came running out of the kitchen with her arms outstretched.

“Alicia.. What are you doing here?” You asked as she crushed you into a hug.

“I have a meeting in LA tomorrow and thought I would catch my connecting flight from Beacon Hollow this afternoon so I could surprise you!” You tried to force a smile on your face as you glanced at Isaac. “Although _your_ surprise was better, he is too cute!”

You grimaced at Alicia’s whisper which of course, Isaac heard.

“I— I should probably go..” Isaac said, getting up but Alicia let go of you and shook her head.

“Oh no sweetie, you don’t have to. We should go get breakfast, my treat. Y/N never tells me anything.” You rolled your eyes at that, knowing she never cares enough to ask. “ I want to hear all about you two.”

“We aren’t dating.” You facepalmed at Isaac’s rush to clarify, knowing that would only make it worse.

“Oh.. I see. Well there is no shame in testing the waters. It’s completely normal to have a healthy sex life as long as you both are being safe—“

“Alicia!” You felt your cheeks heat up and Isaac turn an adorable shade of red.

“I’m not ancient Y/N, I know all about casual sex. And I trust you sweetie, I know you are smart and that one seems like such a good boy. I think it’s the cheekbones.” If second hand embarrassment could kill, you would be dead. “Well then, how about I am go meet Noah for coffee and catch up and we do a late lunch instead before I head out?”

You wanted to say no but you never really could. She has been blowing in and out of your life since you were a child, always popping up with a fun and extravagant gift and disappearing. You didn’t know why you thought your parents death would change that but you had come to terms with her form of parental guidance—or lack thereof.

So you put on a smile and said yes, like always. Even though you hadn’t heard from her since the incident with Luca putting you in the hospital. Not even a text to check up once you said you were fine. You briefly wondered when you turned 18 in a couple of months if you would ever hear from her again, but shoved that away as she hugged you once again.

“Ugh I missed you kiddo.” She pulled back, pushing a strand of hair out of your face. “You’re growing like a weed, and getting so fit. I need whatever workout routine you have. And I swear every time I see you, you look more like Chrissy.” You flinched at that, looking away as Alicia said goodbye to Isaac. “So lunch at Harriets? Say.. 12:45?”

You grabbed her by the arm as she went to open the door. “Hey can you not tell Noah about Isaac?.. I—“

Alicia gave you a blinding smirk as she brushed you off. “Of course I won’t sweetie, he worries too much as it is. Always yipping at me about being around more when you can _clearly_ take care of yourself, he’s stubborn that one.”

You tried to smile but it was still a grimace as she called bye over her shoulder before closing the door. You took a deep breathe as you felt a hand grab your shoulder.

“Are you okay?” You took a second before nodding.

“I’m so sorry.. She hasn’t been in town in over 8 months I didn’t think she would just show up. But then again, she is anything but predictable.” You turned toward Isaac who was watching you closely, worry etched on his face.

He slowly let go and took a step back from you, eyes on the door and you thought Alicia was coming back in but no, that wasn’t your luck.

“Dude, are you okay? Alicia just cornered me on my way out the door to say hi like she hasn’t been MIA on you for the past two month and.. what the fuck is he doing here?” Stiles was using his frowny-glare when he is displeased and confused as he looked between you and Isaac.

“Good morning to you too Stiles.” Isaac said, and you just knew the bpywas smirking behind you.

“It’s not what it looks like.” You said quickly and judging by the look he was giving you, he didn’t believe that. “Seriously, Isaac came over to check on me last night and it was late so I just set him up in the spare.”

“Mhmm. You know he’s the enemy right?”

You scoffed, rolling your eyes. “Derek and his pack aren’t the enemy, the hunters are. If anything, his pack should be allies. We all have to work together—“

“Yeah you seem like you’re doing enough work together.” You glared at your best friend who was giving Isaac the stink eye.

“Screw you Stiles, one you aren’t the keeper of my metaphorical virtue so who I fuck is none of your god damn business.” You watched Stiles deflate a little at your tone but you kept going. “two, I don’t see you giving Scott hell about screwing the werewolf hunters _daughter_. And three, when I tell you nothing happened, you should fucking believe me.”

Stiles tore his gaze away from Isaac and he held up his hands in surrender. “ I didn’t mean to upset you.. I’m sorry, you’re right. That was a dick thing to say.”

You had no idea why you were suddenly angry and Stiles could tell you were but he still came forward and you let him pull you into a hug. “If he hurts you I’ll poison him with wolfsbane.”

“I can hear you moron.” Isaac said.

“I know.” You huffed a laugh into Stiles’ chest, smacking him lightly while pulling away, the anger dimming. ”I’m picking up Scott for breakfast before his shift, you in?”

“I can’t, I have to finish my English report and then meet Alicia for lunch before she heads out of town.”

“Are you kidding me? She is only staying for a couple of hours? God I swear I will go to the station and rip her—“

“It’s fine, Stiles. Really. With everything going on, the sooner she leaves, the better.” Stiles was frowning still before reluctantly leaving the sore subject of Alicia alone.

“Fine. But I bet my dad will lay into her which will keep me chipper for the rest of the day.” You rolled your eyes, shoving him lightly before he pulled you in for a quick hug.

“I’ll text you later, maybe we can have dinner.”

Stiles gave you a small grin and agreed before bidding you a goodbye with one last glare to Isaac. You watched your best friend close the door, rolling your eyes as you noticed Isaac frowning at his phone.

“That look is not a good look, what is it now? Vampires? Have witches invaded Beacon Hills? Pixies?”

Isaac gave you a judgy look before slipping his phone in his pocket. “Worse. Derek wants all of us at the depot.”

You turned to go to the door but stopped when Isaac caught you by the arm. “Not you dumbass, are you crazy? He will kill me if I bring you.”

“He needs to get the hell over himself.” Isaac huffed a laugh, smiling lightly as he patted your back and moved toward the door.

“Just please try and stay out of the way okay? I really don’t want to fight you or Scott again. Just lay low.”

You rolled your eyes but held your hands up in surrender even though Isaac gave you a look that was clearly said he didn’t believe you.

Like you would lie to the werewolf, seriously, the audacity.

* * *

The weekend was honestly too short. You’re farewell lunch with Alicia was tense and the dinner with Noah and Stiles started the same way but it finally mellowed out like it always does after Alicia comes to town. She was a sore subject for you, and you knew Noah couldn’t stand that she was your guardian.

The only problem was that the guardian papers were the only thing missing from your parents will even though Noah was positive he was named guardian for you just like your parents were named guardian for Stiles even though Noah still had his father. Although the old man was a mean drunk and Stiles only met him once and you had only heard stories.

Noah was going to fight it if Alicia hadn’t agreed to leave you in Beacon Hills but luckily she had no qualms about leaving a 15 year old by herself in a house so it worked out well for pretty much everyone. Until she came back around and Noah got all upset and tried to guilt you into moving in.

Needless to say you spent most of the weekend with Stiles to please Noah’s guilt and to catch up on best friend cuddles which you were seriously lacking. Isaac texted and told you that he was gonna stay with Derek even though you told him it was fine, but he wouldn’t budge either.

You honestly thought stubbornness was amplified when you became a werewolf. It would explain everything.

Stiles was a little confused when you crawled over him Sunday morning to go train but you told him you were going for a run and you knew that was enough deterrent for him. Thankfully the only person that knew you were training with Chris was Derek since Scott made a pretty bad werewolf. Although you hadn’t mentioned Derek knowing to Chris because you were afraid he’d call it quits and surprisingly you were growing to actually care for the hunter.

You wouldn’t admit it if asked, but he was like a fungus. He grew on you, kinda like Derek. You were sure if the two ever met in an alternate reality that they would be good friends. Sadly though, you lived in Beacon Hills were werewolves were on a side and the hunters on the other.

After spending the weekend with Stiles, you spent Sunday night in your own bed and when you woke up it was to Stiles yelling for you to move your ass while throwing your covers off of you. You really hated him sometimes. But sometimes, like in the moment as you drank your iced Carmel macchiato all was forgiven.

“All right. I only found one thing online called a Kanima-- it's a Werejaguar from South America that goes after murderers.”

“That thing was not a jaguar.” You shivered replaying how those yellow eyes looked at you from above the water.

“Yeah, and we’re not exactly murderers.” You winced, eyes downcast as Scott’s hand curled around your neck.

“Yeah, but you did see it kill somebody, which is probably why it tried to kill you.” You didn’t think that was it but refrained from pointing that out to Scott as he poked his head between the seats. “And you tried to stop it from killing Derek which explains why it almost killed you too.”

Stiles made a noncommittal noise as he pulled the jeep into the parking lot. “I don’t know man, all I know is I am not looking forward to ever being paralyzed again. That sucked.”

You made a noise of agreement because you might not have been the one paralyzed but you did think it completely sucked. You looked around as you hopped out of the jeep, feeling eyes on you to see the familiar blue staring back. You waved lightly at Isaac who gave you a small wave before turning back to Erica and Boyd.

“It is not cold enough for leather.” Stiles said, eyeing Derek’s pack as you shoved him playfully with your shoulder before finishing off your coffee obnoxiously.

“Yeah but Isaac just makes it look so damn good.” Scott and Stiles both gagged at that which you found hilarious.

The first part of the day went fine, except for the part where you could feel eyes on you. It was incredibly annoying and setting you on edge, but you tried to ignore it. For the most part. Except you no longer could especially when Scott and Stiles relayed what Jackson told them.

Apparently Derek got it in his mind to test Jackson since he was somehow immune to the great werewolf bite like Lydia. Jackson however, was paralyzed by the venom so they ruled him out which means Derek thinks Lydia is the kanima and is planning on taking her out.

“Derek's not gonna kill her without proof.” Even saying the words out loud sounded ridiculous as you rushed to your seat before the bell rang.

“All right, so he tests her like he did with Jackson, right? But when and where?” Stiles frowned, looking around until he noticed Erica and Issac walk in.

“Okay it looks like we have a little switch it the schedule and Miss. Reyes and Mr. Lahey will now be in this period.”

“I think here and now.” You said, glaring at the two wolves who were smirking right back.

Harris continued to speak, completely oblivious to the newfound tension. “Einstein once said, "Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity... And I'm not sure about the universe. I myself have encountered infinite stupidity. So, to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments! Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or, in Stilinski's case, less than one.”

You moved your glare toward Harris because he was such a dick but he obviously didn’t care. You just wished you could find more dirt on him from the Hale fire so his sorry ass could be rotting in prison, but unfortunately you are never that lucky.

“Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with--“ You rolled your eyes as most of the guys in class raised their hand. “I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal hands little hands down. Start with Miss Y/L/N.”

Worst. Luck. Ever.

Danny moved to let Erica sit beside you, which she did once she moved her chair entirely too close to you.

You turned toward her, glaring as she gave you an innocent smile. “Whatever you're thinking about doing? Wait. Give me a chance to talk to Derek.”

Erica had her claws out and you tensed when they splayed across your thigh. “Now why would I do such a dumb thing like that… and after your and Derek’s little heart to heart I don’t think he really wants to talk to you.”

You pushed her claws away briefly, turning your body so you were facing her. “You don’t want to test me Erica or the next time I knock you out will be in this classroom.”

Erica was still smiling as she dug her claws in your thigh. You choked on a cry, eyes watering from the pain as she leaned in to whisper in your ear. “Isaac may not hurt you but I have no problems putting you in your place.”

You let out the breath you didn’t even know you were holding as Erica roughly removed her claws. You took a shallow breath, seeing the five distinct spots start to bleed through your jeans. You reached for some paper towels on the desk as Erica filled a beaker with whatever the project required.

You put pressure on the wound, looking behind you to see Scott glaring a hole in Erica’s head.

“You know, for him to be fucking the hunter he sure seems to care a lot about you. Why is it that guys just continually fawn over you. Scott, Stiles, and now Isaac is tangled in your web?”

“Probably because I’m not psychotic.” You hissed, making Erica smile again.

She looked down at you leg, smirking before leaning back in. She didn’t get the chance though because Harris made everyone switch. You looked around to see Erica making her way to Lydia, but thankfully Scott beat her too it. You turned to see Stiles come to you but stopped with a hard look, you didn’t understand until you felt a hand on your thigh.

You turned fast, hand grabbing the intruders and had their wrist bent back roughly which caused Isaac to squeak. You pushed his hand away, your glare faltering under his puppy dog eyes. Seriously what was it with everyone being able to do this. Your resolve was not that strong.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to see how bad it was, I smelt your blood..” Isaac mumbled, pushing the chair Erica had been sitting in away from you to give you space.

You appreciated it.

“Sorry.. Is your wrist okay?” Isaac gave you a small smirk, flashing his eyes quickly.

“Werewolf, remember?” You looked from Isaac to Erica who was now sitting with Stiles.

“How can I forget… what is she saying?” You gestured toward Erica who was leaning into Stiles’ space which had him blushing.

Obviously, you weren’t blind. Erica’s transition to werewolf was killer on her appearance and you knew Stiles had a weakness for good looks, i.e Lydia, but you were not about to let _that_ happen.

“Some very graphic things my virgin ears shouldn’t be hearing.” You snapped back to Isaac, confused.

“You’re a virgin?” Isaac blushed deeply, eyes looking around even though you whispered it.

“Did you miss the part Friday night when I said you were my first kiss?” You felt your jaw open, because yes, you did miss that entirely.

“Is every girl in this school blind? First Stiles and Scott, now you. Seriously what is wrong with the female population.” You frowned, narrowing your eyes around the classroom but found your eyes connecting back to Erica.

Who still had Stiles cornered like Bambi. Which was not okay but you didn’t have to say anything as Harris demanded a switch again. You wasted no time, rushing toward Lydia but you knew you wouldn’t make it. You had a single moment to panic because Lydia might not be your best friend but Allison and Stiles would be devastated if anything happened to the strawberry blonde. Which was why you had three seconds to come up with the worst possible plan and put it into action.

“Hey Erica!” You yelled as she was fixing to sit down.

You felt eyes staring you down as Erica turned toward you and when you got within range you swung. Erica might have been a werewolf but she didn’t expect the punch and went down on the table. You heard the whole class gasp and Harris yell, and when you noticed the flash of gold from Erica you knew the plan was shit because she didn’t care that you both were in a classroom full of unsuspecting humans as she pounced.

You were able to keep from landing on your back, pushing so Erica took the impact but it did nothing to phase her as she rolled you over with ease. You saw Scott attempt to pull Erica off of you, but he couldn’t get a good grip. You dodged one swing but the second caught you. You blocked your face off as iron flooded your mouth, the only thing that made it okay was that it was a human punch. You honestly had enough claws.

Erica went in for another shot but you got a solid kidney punch which had her fall off of you and sent Scott tumbling to the ground as well. Your leg hurt as you pushed up and off the floor, thankfully you were faster and dodged the next hit just as Harris stepped in between you both. Erica seemed a little out of it which was why Isaac finally grabbed her and pulled her back.

“Y//L/N, Reyes, principals office NOW!” You smirked, lifting your arm to wipe away the blood from your lip. ”The rest of you, don’t move.”

“Y/N..” You turned toward Stiles, smiling as he shook his head in that _what-am-I-gonna-do-with-you_ way.

“Keep Lydia safe.” You demanded, looking at Scott and Stiles before turning to follow Harris out with Erica right in front of him as a way to separate you both.

It was silent all the way down the hall and you were smirking until you reached the principals office and noticed the sign on the door.

Principal Argent. Fuck. See this was why Stiles made the plans, you were a one move kind of person while Stiles was three ahead of everyone.

“You two, wait out here and no fighting.” You rolled your eyes at Harris as he disappeared into Gerard’s office. Once he was in you grabbed Erica’s arm and pulled her away from the door.

“Tell him I hit you because you were flirting with Stiles, he can’t know you’re a werewolf. Do you understand?” She gave you an incredulous look. “Erica this isn’t a fucking joke, do you understand?”

“You just punched me in the face like five minutes ago and now you want to protect me?”

“Not my best moment but I am trying to keep everyone alive here, cut me a little slack.” Erica huffed, eyeing you lightly as she tilted her head. “What are they saying?”

Erica turned to you, eyes wary. “Gerard said to let me go back to class since you started it. He just wants to talk to you.”

“Fuck.. Okay. Erica, Lydia isn’t the kanima.. And even if she is we can’t just execute her. That’s something hunters do. Not us.”

“The kanima is going around killing people, _innocent_ people.” You didn’t need to be reminded of that because, yes, Derek has the right idea.

You weren’t naïve enough to think your morals would ever live up to Scott’s. He looked at things in such a black and white way that was inspiring and idiotic. You on the other hand, you knew the kanima was a murderer and if it couldn’t be stopped, it would have to be put down. There was just something deep within you telling you this was wrong.

“Miss Y/L/N Principal Argent would like to have a word. Miss Reyes follow me back to class.” You frowned after Erica who turned and followed behind Harris without a second look back.

You watched them turn the corner and took a deep breath before going into Gerard's office and closing the door behind you. You sat down, Gerard watching you as if you were the most interesting thing in the world.

“Can you just suspend me or give me detention, I don’t really want to be around you more than necessary. Even think about expelling me and I will go to the school board and you will find yourself out of the job you weaseled your way into.”

Gerard smiled as he leaned back in his seat. “I’m disappointed, petty teenage drama doesn’t seem like your thing Y/N.”

“Yeah well Erica was flirting with Stiles and he’s mine. So. Yano.” You shrugged, trying to play it off as Gerard laughed.

“We both know your love belongs to a certain dark haired werewolf… so why are you lying?” You glared at the old man as you stood up.

“I’m sorry to break it to you gramps, but you don’t know a damn thing about me.”

“Oh but I do. I see the way you defend him and his pack. I’ve seen it before… the pack’s human _pets_ —” You had a flare of anger come up at the disgust in his voice but you wouldn’t let him get the satisfaction. Instead you crossed your arms. “—I am afraid my dear that won’t work out for you. It will be better if you cut your ties to the werewolves Y/N. This is your final warning.” You smirked then, planting your hands on his desk so you could lean in close.

“You have been bullying people into submission your entire life but you will never, and I repeat, _never_ do that to me.” You took great pleasure in the hunters face as his blazed with anger. “I will not bend to the will of a deranged sociopathic megalomaniac nor will I let you continue your free-for-all hunting in Beacon Hills. All you are is a _pathetic_ old man who has completely lost touch with reality. These little intimidation tactics might work on your brainwashed hunters but you don’t fucking scare me Gerard. And you never will.”

You pushed off his desk and stormed out of his office as you tried to get yourself under control. You raised your hand to see it trembling as the bell rang. You moved to wait outside Chemistry and grabbed Scott and drug him into another room, thankfully without Stiles seeing.

“Are you okay… you’re shaking?” Scott grabbed your hands, holding them tight as they shook.

“Gerard gave me my final warning to stay away from werewolves.. I called him a deranged sociopathic megalomaniac and basically told him to go fuck himself.” Scott gave you a concerned once over.

“Y/N… this is getting serious, maybe you should lay low. Stay away from all of us and—“

“I won’t cower to a fucking hunter, especially him.” You snapped, jerking your hands away from Scott who was frowning.

“This is all starting to feel bad.. Do you—do you feel it?” He asked, clearly unsure in his explanation.

The thing was, you did feel it. You felt it the moment killing the kanima was brought up. If Derek eliminated the threat then maybe the hunters would move on, it was a gamble, one that you didn’t think would work but Derek must be desperate to clear out the territory. Hell you couldn’t blame him, not really. All of this felt like the scales tipping into disaster and you were terrified everyone was going to get caught under the avalanche.

“I don’t know how… but I feel it too. Which is why I think you, Stiles, and Allison need to stay out of this. Chris hasn’t spilt your secret to Gerard so you are safe, Stiles is human, and I know for a fact Chris will choose Allison over his father.”

“You aren’t doing this by yourself. You said it, as long as we stick together—“

“Scott… I can’t loose you or Stiles. I—“

“How do you think we feel?!” Scott’s eyes flashed as his voice rose. “I pulled you out of that pool and your heart wasn’t beating Y/N. I had to gave you mouth to mouth because Stiles had a panic attack at seeing your lifeless body.”

You said Scott’s name, reaching for him but he brushed you off to continue ranting.

“I had tears in my eyes while I was trying to revive you all while hearing Stiles struggle to breath. Death doesn’t just happen to you. It happens to everyone around you! I would be devastated and Stiles.. I don’t think he would make it Y/N. So no, you don’t get to treat your life like it’s not the single most valuable possession you have because it is.”

You watched as Scott was still fuming, eyes flipping between brown and gold. You felt something snap inside you then and bury itself under your rib cage. You notice Scott rub right where you felt the snap and looked at him curiously before taking a small step toward him.

“I’m sorry... I know that seeing me like that must have been scary—“

“Try terrifying. I never want to have to feel that way again Y/N.. So please don’t make me have to. Don’t try to be a martyr. Let us help you.” You nodded silently, stepping in to give Scott a hug.

That feeling in your chest just got tighter as you breathed Scott in and took solace in his comforting embrace. You didn’t really question what it was because if you thought too hard on it you were afraid it would disappear and that was the last thing you wanted.

* * *

The rest of the day passed on high alert but when the last bell rang you knew you got a busted lip for nothing since Erica offered Lydia a bottle of water during last period. You didn’t see it fast enough and you were too slow to yell for her to stop. You and Erica both watched as Lydia took a gulp and gave a polite thank you before continuing with her work.

Unharmed.

You watched Erica text and you were right behind her, a lot of good it did since he was not cooperating. Typical.

**[Y/N] We aren’t hunters… we aren’t the Argents. Please let me help… if it is Lydia… we can cross that bridge when we get to it but please don’t do this.**

**[Dickwolf] Stay out of pack business.**

You glared at the screen, frustration evident on your face as Scott tapped your shoulder from behind. You slide him your phone so he could see the text. The huff you received was enough to know he wasn’t happy either.

“Erica… please.” You looked to the girl who just shrugged with a smile on her face. You felt your pencil snap in your hand, causing the teacher and most of the class to give you a wary look.

You didn’t care though.

**[Y/N] I don’t know what has changed since you became alpha.. But this isn’t you. I’m sure this wasn’t what your mother would have done. Or Laura.**

You hesitated before sending the message, but once you made up your mind you didn’t look back. Your instincts had kept you alive since all this started and they were demanding you to stop Derek.

**[Dickwolf] They aren’t here. I’m responsible for Beacon Hills, it is my territory and I will protect it. You stay out of my way Y/N, I mean it.**

**[Y/N] If the final threat from Gerard doesn’t make me stay away, neither will yours.**

You locked your phone, putting it in your back pocket as the bell rang. You felt the vibrations signaling an incoming text but you didn’t care. You watched Lydia, staying by her side as she got out into the hall then Jackson asked for a word and you left her just as Scott pulled you into an empty classroom where Allison and Stiles were waiting.

”Derek's waiting outside for Lydia.” Scott said, eyeing you and then the group as Allison glared.

“Waiting to kill her?” She looked every bit the fierce hunter she could be and it made you _very_ nervous.

“He thinks she's the Kanima, Erica spiked her water bottle with venom and—”

“It's not her.” Stiles said adamantly, interrupting you.

“Stiles, man… she didn't pass the test. Nothing happened.” Scott gave Stiles a pat as he shook his head.

“No, it can't be her.”

”It doesn't matter.” Allison said. “Because Derek thinks it's her. So, either we can convince him that he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect her.”

“I.. I tried. He won’t attack here but he will try to handle her… he thinks he’s protecting everyone.”

Allison scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Murder isn’t protection.”

“I know that and so does Derek.. He— he is doing this the wrong way for the right reason, we just have to show him the right way.” You said, trying to convey that Derek wasn’t doing this out of want, but out of necessity. 

Everyone looked at you skeptically as Stiles looked toward the clock. There wasn’t much time, that you knew.

“There could be something in the Bestiary?” Allison winced over the words and before you could say anything Stiles did.

“Oh, you mean the nine-hundred-page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that.” You let out a chuckle but Allison looked nervous as she replied.

“Actually, I think I know someone who might be able to translate it…”

You narrowed your eyes at that, because she looked extremely sketchy when she was nervous. “Not your father or Gerard I hope.” 

She promised it wasn’t a hunter but that was all you got. However, you were out of options and it was the best plan.

“Scott and I can go talk to Derek. Maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her.” You said, eyeing the pair who looked upset about being sidelined. 

“But, if anything happens, you guys let us handle it, okay?” Allison scoffed as Stiles protested to Scott’s demand.

”What does that mean?” Allison looked torn between furious and upset as you grabbed Stiles’s shoulder.

“That you can't heal like I do. And for all that Derek is an asshole… Y/N is the only one he will sort of listen too. I just don't want you to get hurt.” You smiled at their cute moment, before looking at Stiles.

“I don’t like this.” Stiles huffed, lookin you over but stopping at your split lip.

“I don’t like _you_ getting hurt.” Stiles rolled his eyes as he reached for your lip.

“I’m not the one who has been hurt lately.” You grabbed his hand, licking it to his disgust.

“Stiles… I have to do this. I can’t describe it, but I have to help—“

“You don’t have to describe it… you’ve always been like this Y/N. Head first into everything and I have always followed you right into it. That won’t ever change, no matter how much you try to protect me. You’re stuck with me for life.” You grinned, grabbing your best friend for a hug.

You felt your heart tighten, that same feeling as earlier settle deep in your bones. You breathed in Stiles’s scent. His cologne, detergent, and a little sweat. You never really paid much attention but it seemed different somehow. Stronger, but still comforting. Stabilizing.

“This is all really sappy.. And again your heroism is just mesmerizing. You sure you don’t wanna make-out?” You pushed away from your doofus of a best friend as Scott laughed, having heard him.

“I have been told I am a good kisser..” You smirked as Stiles fake gagged and Scott gabbed your arm to drag you out of the room.

* * *

Scott couldn’t sense Derek anymore, but you knew one of his pack was around because they had been stalking all day. You were hoping it would be Isaac you found as Scott lead you to the woods on the outskirts of the lacrosse pitch, but it wasn’t. At least it wasn’t Erica.

Small mercies.

“I want to talk to Derek.” You said, looking up at Boyd who grinned.

“Talk to me.”

“We don't want to fight.” Scott said, looking around to see the empty lacrosse field.

“Good, 'cause I'm twice the size of you.”

“True. Really, really true. But, wanna know what I think?” You frowned, looking at Scott just as you felt a presence near you.

“Scott.. Don’t—“

“I'm twice as fast.” You sighed as Scott plowed into Boyd, going low to knock him off his feet.

You sighed at the teenagers before turning to see Derek’s ninja skills as he appeared from the tree-line. He gave you a questioning look, surprised you caught him but as quick as it appeared, he put on his arrogant alpha face you had come to loathe.

“She failed the test.” You met him halfway, leaving the pups to wrestle.

“Which doesn't prove anything stupidwolf. Lydia's different—“

“I know! At night, she turns into a homicidal walking snake.” You rolled your eyes at his sass][.

Of course life and death brings out the fun side of him.

“I'm not gonna let you kill her.”

”Who said I was gonna do it?” You knew this was just Derek splitting hairs at this point. “I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now… You wanted out Y/N. You, Scott, and your baby hunter can live normal lives. But, even so, Lydia has killed people, and she's gonna do it again. And next time, it's gonna be one of us.”

“But what if you're wrong?” Scott asked from behind you but Derek didn’t look at him, instead he was staring at you. Trying to get you to understand.

A small voice in the back of your head wondered if this was anyone else besides Lydia if you would be fighting so hard. Honestly, it wasn’t really Lydia you were fighting for. It was Stiles and Allison who wouldn’t recover and Scott’s impeccable morals would be crushed. And that the mere thought of letting Derek do this made you want to riot.

“She was bitten by an Alpha! It's her.”

You took a tentative step toward Derek, trying to get him to focus on only you. “We saw that thing up close Der. It’s not like you. It isn’t a wolf.”

Derek’s eyes flashed for a moment. ”But it is! We're all shapeshifters. You don't know what you're dealing with-- it happens rarely, and it happens for a reason.”

“What reason?“ All you wanted was to understand at this point.

“Sometimes, the shape you take reflects the person that you are. Even Stiles calls her cold-blooded.” You winced as Scott came in for the save.

“Well, what if she's immune? What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn't get paralyzed?”

“No one's immune! I've never seen it or heard of it. It's n- It's never happened!” Derek growled and you just shouted Jackson’s name to prove a point. “That— okay so he’s ammune but he passed the test. It’s Lydia.”

“Just give us till tonight.. Please Derek. A couple of hours, to prove to you she isn’t the kanima.” Derek’s eyes roamed over your face, his eyebrows furrowing as growled.

“You have until 7 pm.” You let out a deep breath as Derek nodded for Boyd to follow him.

Scott waited until Derek was out of ear shot before speaking up. “What are we going to do?”

“Fuck if I know… but we have 3 and half hours to figure it out.”

* * *

You didn’t bother watching lacrosse practice. There was hardly a plan in place, but Stiles and Allison convinced Lydia to study at Scott’s with Jackson’s reluctant help by promising a talk. You knew they were still broken up and you knew Lydia would cave if she thought they would get back together.

So, instead of dealing with Lydia you texted the one number who you thought might help. You nervously waited in the familiar training clearing of the woods as your eyes swept back and forth over the trees to make sure no werewolves were around. You pushed off the ground when Chris’s SUV pulled in, dusting leaves off your ass as he climbed out of the vehicle with a slam of the door.

“This better be good, you aren’t supposed to be texting that number.” Chris gave you a hard look but you ignored it.

“Can someone be immune to the bite?” Chris raised one eyebrow, waiting for an explanation that you would not give.

No matter how much you trusted Chris, which continued to grow with every training session, you did not trust him with pack business.

“Y/N… did Derek..” Chris looked at you with such sympathetic eyes and you just rolled your eyes.

Hunters, always assuming the worst.

“Of course not Chris, Derek would never do that unless I asked for it and probably not even then since we aren’t exactly on speaking terms right now. Are you going to answer my question or not?” Chris scowled at you as he leaned on the suv.

“It’s rare, like one in a million rare. Do you know the story of how werewolves came to be?” You shook your head, leaning against the closest tree. “The Argent line… there is a reason we are so feared. We were the first werewolf hunters. Our legacy and history wrote the first sighting in France in 1764 but some say that werewolves have been around since the old times. The story we were told was a witch created the first werewolf to get revenge on her village for trying to kill her because she was too powerful. The witch performed the ritual, sacrificing a wolf on the full moon and mixing her blood with the blood from the wolf and had her son drink it.”

You decided to settle in for the story, sinking down to sit with your back against the tree. It sounded like a grim fairytale but the way Chris was speaking, in such a serious tone, had you hanging on to every word.

“The witch then used her magic, mixed with the wolves blood to create a red-eyed monster who terrorized and slaughtered most of the village and all of the surrounding ones before some of the most powerful witches banded together to kill the witch. Her son was furious and went on a rampage tearing apart everything, including those witches, and completely lost his humanity and turned into a wolf who eventually disappeared into the forest to never be seen again.”

“Then.. How are there different werewolves? That doesn’t make sense—“

“Since the wolf was made by magic, magic was in his blood… saliva. He didn’t kill everyone, in fact the survivors then turned into werewolves too. Betas. Who eventually came together to form tiny tribes or packs. There was discord in the tribes though, they had no leader and there were plenty of fights until eventually they started killing each other. When someone killed another, they collected the magic from that spark and it formed another alpha spark.”

That caught your attention as Peters words came to the frontline of your brain.

“The tribes then realized that the alphas could control the others, be the leader, settle the wolves and the ones that survived went there separate ways and eventually started turning more people. However the more they reproduced and turned people, the weaker the blood line became until centuries went by and betas could no longer just collect sparks to create an alpha spark. Instead, the alpha spark was passed on to the packs next in line.”

“So the werewolf trait now is essentially like red hair.. Rarer the longer down the line?” Chris gave you a small snort, shaking his head.

“I don’t think you understand, the ratio to human and wolf isn’t like 1 in 10, it’s more like 1 in 1000. Packs have some of the strongest roots in history, like witches, because humans became intolerant of magic and started fighting back. So they hid and kept their circles small. I mean the Hales have lived in this area before it was even California.”

“Are you telling me that the Hales are basically like pure-bloods from Harry Potter?” Chris gave you a flat look, but his lip twitched.

“The Morgan pack in Oregon was the strongest pack on the west coast, along with the Hales, Farris, Ito, Salerno, and Thomas packs. Their lineages can be traced all the way back to the first alpha in history.”

“A lot of good that did them..” You said, noticing Chris’s eyes darken just a tad before pushing it away.

“Their lines, along with a handful of others are the purest. They grew their packs through family, through blood. The werewolf gene is strong, but werewolves can have human children. It rarely happens and when it’s an Alpha it is hardly heard of, which is why it is hard for someone to be immune. The gene is too strong, in fact that’s why some people die from the bite. Their body simply can’t handle it.”

“Okay so it is rare, but when it happens… what is the cause?”

“When it comes down too it, a werewolf is magic and magic works in mysterious ways. The only way I know of someone being immune to the bite is if the person was already magical, like a powerful witch, mage, warlock, or Fae. If they are strong enough, their own magic would win out over the magic in the bite.”

You slowly sunk to the ground, taking in all of that information. Naturally if werewolves exist, so did witches. Magic. Deaton said you had just scratched the surface, but you didn’t really have time to think about it. Until now.

“Are vampires real?” You looked up to see Chris smirking.

“Very. And no they do not sparkle, and garlic can not be used against them.” You narrowed your eyes at the hunter, trying to figure out if he was fucking with you or not. You decided to file that information away and ask Deaton at some point, you trusted him slightly more not to mess with you.

“Are you going to tell me why we needed this little history lesson?” You shook your head, leaning back against the tree.

“Derek said that the shape you take reflects the person you are… is that true or is that another myth like silver bullets and garlic?”

Chris crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing you carefully before looking away. “Humans can be monsters too, I think you know that more than anyone.. The magic mixed with the blood and soul of the wolf, but not everyone has the characteristic of a wolf. Sometimes when the bite comes in contact with a soul that is just too different to confirm to the bite, the shifter isn’t a wolf anymore. Y/N what is this all about? Are you in trouble?”

You noticed the concern in Chris’s eyes and all you wanted to do was trust him. ”I know what killed your hunter, and before you get mad.. I didn’t know until a couple of days ago when it attacked me and Derek and we both almost drowned.”

You added the last part, hoping it would earn you a little forgiveness but Chris was radiating anger.

“Well what the hell is it? I have my men on the look out and I can’t keep them in the dark so they can get killed too.”

“Chris… I want to trust you.” And you did. Ever since you started training with the hunter, you had grown to understand him. You knew deep down that he was a good person stuck in a terrible situation, caught between his duty and what was right.

“Then trust me. My hunters follow the code, they have families Y/N.” You winced at the gut punch of that reality.

“I want to trust you but I can’t. I’m sorry Chris but I can’t have you and the hunters getting in my way, especially with Gerard in town. Once I figure out who it is, then I will tell you.” You were glad Chris wasn’t a werewolf, or he would hear the lie.

“After everything we’ve been doing, all the training… you still don’t trust me.” He looked almost—hurt and it hollowed something in your chest but you couldn’t put your faith in the man because you didn’t trust Gerard.

You had no reservations when it came to the old hunter and you knew that he would use Chris or Allison without a second thought, and you knew that if push came to shove to save Allison, Chris would turn on the pack. You didn’t blame him, you understood, but at some point lines had to be drawn and feelings had to be separated.

You held his gaze though. “You can’t get mad at me when you chose to stand by your family.. And no matter how often Derek and I fight, he’s my—“ Your words choked on family, so you took a deep breath. “— I won’t betray him. I will always stand by the Hale pack. They will always come first. _Always_.”

Chris pushed off his SUV shaking his head sadly before staring at you with a black expression. “That blind loyalty is going to get you killed.”

You opened your mouth to say anything to chase away the pit in your stomach as Chris turned his back on you, but your throat was suddenly dry and nothing came out. Instead, you watched the hunter you had grown a little attached to walk to his SUV and drive away, the tires kicking up a cloud of dust in his hasty get away.

“Good job Y/N…” You felt like screaming, so you let it out. You screamed every curse word you could think of and then some.

“Well that’s not very lady like.” You snapped your head toward the voice you hadn’t heard in awhile.

“Clemens… what are you doing here?” You stood up from the ground, shaking off the dirt to see a very shirtless and sweaty Clemens smirking at you.

“I was out for a jog before my shift.. I heard you over my headphones.” He grinned, eyes going soft as he looked at you before rolling up his headphones.

You tentatively returned the smile which made his grow wider.

“You would think after everything you’ve encountered in these woods you’d stop going in them.” Your eyes narrowed on his lazy grin and when he saw you tense he held up his hands in defense. “Woah killer, I’m just saying after those hunters and then that homeless guy who got shot. The woods aren’t exactly lucky for you.”

You forced a laugh, waving your hand. “I’m kind of a magnet for trouble it seems.”

Clemens smirked then, taking a couple of steps toward you which made you freeze in place. “Yeah.. But a little trouble never hurt anyone.”

You didn’t understand what was happening, why you were still re-acting like this to Clemens. Derek’s words the night of the party kept coming back to you, but this was Noah’s deputy. He was a good guy. A great guy if Noah’s words are to be trustworthy. You jumped when a hand landed on your face, fingers ghosting over your jaw.

“Sorry..” Clemens looked wary as he withdrew his hand. “You looked a million miles away.”

You felt your cheeks heat up, looking away from his very toned and sweaty chest. ”Sorry.. I— There’s been a lot going on lately.” 

He made a grunt in understanding before leaning in to bump you shoulder playfully which shockingly made you laugh.

“You wanna talk about it? I’ve been told I’m an excellent listener.” You looked up to see his eyes light and with a grin so honest it made you smile.

A real one.

“Really? Usually guys who look like you aren’t so much on the listening.” You winced, wondering what the hell possessed you to say that but you figured you were safe as Clemens threw his head back and laughed.

It was freeing and soon you found yourself joining in. It was nice. Great even. It was refreshing being able to talk to someone who had no idea about werewolves or hunters or the impending doom in Beacon Hills.

“Yeah.. I’m not gonna lie.. I used to be one of those guys but lately I haven’t been able to get this one girl who is gorgeous, funny, and a total bad ass out of my head.” Clemens dimpled smile was trained on you and you felt your cheeks heat up again.

Having someone’s undivided attention, especially someone who looked like he was carved out of marble was turning you into a stupid lovestuck teenager. Which you weren’t, but the look he was giving you made your stomach drop. This thing with Clemens was so… _easy_. He was human. He wasn’t a hunter out to destroy you or your friends, or a werewolf with a thousand trust issues. He was simple. This.. Was simple.

And god did you just want simple.

“She sounds pretty cool.” You tried not to tense as Clemens took a tiny step toward you, eyes darkening just a little.

“Oh she is.. there’s only one problem.” You raised eyebrow, looking up at him through your lashes. “She’s not quite legal yet.”

You’re heart quickened as Clemens right hand slowly reached for your jaw, barely holding it as he leaned in. You felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand up and all you could do was pull back before you heard the snap of a twig break. Clemens immediately dropped his hand and you cursed everyone and everything when you connected with Derek’s green eyes over Clemens shoulder. His very murderous, green eyes.

At least they weren’t red.

“What the hell is going on here?” Derek looked absolutely furious as he stormed toward Clemens which made you push your way in front of him because he was wearing his _kicking-ass_ brows and that could not happen.

“What the hell are you doing? He’s a deputy Derek, assault on a police officer is a felony.” You snapped, which had Clemens chuckle behind you.

“Oh what’s another felony to add to his record.” You turned to glare at Clemens who let his smirk drop when he noticed your face. “Look Hale, this is none of your business—“

“None of my business… really, maybe I should just call up the sheriff and see if he thinks it should be _his_ business.” Feeling Clemens tense behind you was the final straw.

“Go to hell Derek. It was an almost kiss, it’s not like I was riding him on the forest floor. Noah can’t fire him for that or even arrest him. So just… leave us alone.” Derek was positively fuming as he crossed his arms over his chest and refused to leave.

Clemens broke first, putting a hand on your neck to turn you around. You glared at Derek before looking back to Clemens who seemed just as mad but he was giving you a small smile. “I’m gonna go…”

* * *

It took all the control he had not to rip the deputies throat out. He heard her heartbeat in the woods and he went, like he always does. Lately he’d been staying back enough where she didn’t realize he was there, but when he stumbled upon a voice that didn’t belong to Chris but instead of that deputy he might have lost it.

Momentarily.

Then he got control and told himself to turn around but her heart beat started to stumble, a sign of fear, and he listened closer only to hear him trying to coax his way into her life and that—that couldn’t happen. The deputy was a year older than him, he was too old, and that was the only reason he broke up what could have turned into Kate 2.0.

The _only_ reason.

He held in the growl as Y/N turned away to look at the deputy. Where he still had his hands all over her. Her throat, her jaw, like she was his. Derek closed his eyes as he heard her plead.

“No don’t—“

“Look.. I—“ Clemens eye left hers to look back at him, and he scowled. He heard the deputy curse before touching her again. “I’ll play the long game… you’re worth it.”

He watched helplessly as she relaxed in the other mans embrace before leaning up and kissing him anyway. It was brief, barely a peck on the cheek but the scent of smugness coming from her made his eyes flare, but the deputy was to enthralled in her to care even though he reeked of anger.

Derek made sure to follow the deputy with his ears, hearing him mutter too low to make out what was exactly said.

“I hate you.”

He tried not to feel too relieved at the stumble of her heartbeat, masking that behind a blank expression as he turned toward the teenager. Which she looked nothing like as she stood there in her righteous fury and deeply sad eyes.

“He’s too old for you Y/N.. You might not realize it and you can hate me all you want but—“ He took a deep breath, trying to make the words come out. “..I’ve been on the receiving end of an older person’s affection and it doesn’t end well.”

He felt momentary guilty for her flinch but the sadness was soon overcome by anger. So much he was afraid he might drown in it.

“What Kate did was.. Disgusting and terrible and if she wasn’t dead I would fight to be the one to slit her throat myself.”

Derek couldn’t help but stare at her chest, right where that steady as ever heart beat. He closed his eyes as his wolf basically rolled over. Submitted. To her.

His strong and capably and beautiful…. _mate_.

“But fuck you for comparing myself to you. You were a kid, you were 15 Derek, I’m almost 18. Whatever virtue you think your protecting, it was gone the moment my parents car went off Hilltop Bridge two years ago.”

He felt his lungs start to struggle for air as the overwhelming feeling of acceptance came crashing down. He could barely look at her, to afraid of what he would say if he saw her. She didn’t seem to notice the internal struggle he was having with his wolf as she continued to yell.

“You’ve pushed me away every chance you got and you refuse to let me in and that’s fine. You want to go it alone even though Beacon Hills is a war zone.. Whatever. You can bitch and moan about me staying out of pack business but I’ll still back you up because this is my town too and I will die before I let Gerard Argent get his geriatric hands on it but don’t you dare lecture me on who I decide to share a bed with. You have no fucking right to that.”

His wolf was up now, demanding to be heard because even the thought of her sharing a bed with anyone but him was Infuriating. God, she was infuriating. Even her scent was infuriating, which only made him growl when he breathed in because she was right there, in his space, and all he could smell was rain, lightning, pine, and _home_.

Her scent was so angry though, it was like taking everything he loved about it and setting it on fire and he couldn’t think.

“Y/N I—“

“Stop, just-just stop.” Her voice hissed as she pushed him away. “This isn’t about me, it’s never been about me. It’s about you.”

He turned away from her then but still felt the push to his back as the smell of saltwater filled the air.

“It’s about _you_ and your fuckton bag of issues, not mine. Just because you refuse to let anyone in and close yourself off from every single person you come in contact with doesn’t mean I have to too!”

The growl he let loose terrified even himself as he turned back around but Y/N just stood there. She stood there with a small tear track running from her right eye and didn’t blink. She didn’t look scared, and she definitely didn’t look angry anymore. Instead she looked heartbroken and he hated it.

His eyes slowly faded back to normal and he didn’t stop himself from reaching out but she shuffled away from him and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands before letting out a strangled and humorless laugh.

“I just wanted to have one thing. One thing that wasn’t tainted by the hunters, or the supernatural. One thing… that wanted me back. Just _one_ fucking thing, Derek.”

His throat closed up as she stared straight into his soul and he felt the bond tighten to the point he was afraid it would break. A second passed, then another, and when it was clear he had nothing to say she turned and walked away. He wanted to, god did he want to. He wanted to tell her how amazing she was. How strong. How his wolf has never met someone worthy for it to submit too, but he didn’t. Instead he stood there, with his fuckton bag of issues, as his wolf let loose a mournful howl which no one returned.

* * *

You tried to wipe your face from the tears that fell on the race to Scott’s as your ears continued to burn from Derek’s howl.

You did not need an interrogation from your friends and you knew you looked like a hot mess. You were still shaking and your chest felt like it was burning from the inside out, and no matter how cold the air was, it wasn’t cold enough.

“Get your shit together!” You hit the steering wheel, turning onto Scott’s street just as the last bit of light left the sky.

The shit storm in the woods took most of your evening and before you knew it you were out of time. You thought maybe Derek would be upset enough to call off the attack, but you knew deep down, he wouldn’t. His one job as alpha is to protect Beacon Hills and his pack. The kanima is a threat to both so no he couldn’t just let it slide because you got your feelings all over him.

You took a moment, checked your reflection in the mirror and wiped your eyes of the remaining tears. You flipped your visor up and got out of the car, using your spider senses to check the area but you couldn’t feel any of Derek’s pups creeping around. You made a quick walk to Scotts and as soon as you were inside, you were bombarded with questions.

“Where the hell have you been? You couldn’t have texted, we’ve been calling you!” Your best friend was giving you the death glare as you winced at the volume of Allison’s voice. 

You didn’t even know if she could sound that angry.

“My phone died.” Truth. “And I was trying to find out who could be the kanima.. I even asked you’re dad. Which was what took so long.” Half-truth.

“My dad? You said we couldn’t involve him.” Allison was giving you an adorable angry frown and you patted her on the shoulder.

“He wouldn’t interrogate me like you, I just asked him if people can be immune to the bite… and it’s rare, but it can happen. The chances of Jackson and Lydia both being immune… slightly less probable. I— I think it’s one of them and Jackson pass—“

“It’s not Lydia.” Stiles hissed and you sighed, looking toward Allison who was biting her lip worriedly.

“Stiles.. Argent said the only way to be immune is if you were something else before the bite. Something magical. The magic from the bite couldn’t win out against that person’s innate magic. So we have two people immune, which means one had to be something before. My money is on Jackson. He’s adopted, he could be a descendant from a line of warlocks for all we know.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. Hard.

“I have more magic in my pinky than that fuckstick.” You laughed lightly but it was cut off by the raised voices upstairs.

Which meant that the only two candidates for Kanima were currently arguing. Fantastic.

“So we are out of time. I say we go out and wait on Derek—“ 

“That won’t be needed… they’re here.” You said, feeling their looming presence out front.

Allison gave you a look before looking out the tiny window by the door with Stiles right behind her. She took inventory of the yard and looked back to you, clearly confused. She opened her mouth and before she could get the question out, you shook your head.

”I have no clue how I know, I just do. All four of them are out front.” Allison gave you a wary look before turning back to the window. It was Stiles’ turn to give you a questioning look but he seemed to realize that there was a bigger issue at play. Stiles told Allison to call Scott and when she stepped back from the window you took her place and looked out to see Derek patiently waiting with his thee wolf-keteers. 

“Shit.” You mumbled, letting your head fall to the door as Allison told Scott to hurry.

You turned back see her staring at her phone.“Y/N… I think I need to call my dad.”

“No. Chris can barely manage to get away from Gerard and he will kill every wolf here and probably both Jackson and Lydia regardless of which one is the kanima. Not to mention him finding you here.” You didn’t mean to snap at her, but you were starting to freak out.

“I know, but what are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, okay? They're here to kill Lydia.”

You moved away form the window, placing your back on the door let your head hit it harder than necessary. “Just— let me think.”

“I got an idea-- just shoot one of 'em.” You turned to see Stiles eyeing Allison’s crossbow on the table as the hunter laughed incredulously.

“Are you serious?”

“We can protect ourselves, so let's do it! Or at least give it a shot, right?” You pushed off the door, letting Allison go to the window with the crossbow.

What’s a little bloodshed between wolves and humans anyway.

“Look, they don't think we're gonna fight, so if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off. So, just shoot one of 'em.”

You snorted a laugh which earned you a glare from them both but this was not going to work, and you pointed it out when Stiles suggested shooting Derek.

“Derek can hear everything we’re saying. And he can catch that arrow.” Stiles groaned before telling Allison to pick one of the other three.

“You mean, two.” Allison frowned, before pulling back from the window as you pushed off the door.

“No, I mean three.” Stiles clarified, looking back out the window.

You peeked out of the window, your stomach dropping as your eyes looked over Derek, Isaac, and Boyd’s features. “...Where the hell is Erica?”

You heard a bump upstairs and demanded Allison to go check it out. Once she was gone, you tried to usher Stiles into the coat closet but he wasn’t having any of that.

“I’m not leaving you alone!” He yelled, pushing past you too look out the window and cursed.

“What?” You asked, just as the hair on the back of your neck stood up.

Stiles turned to you with solemn eyes. “Issac’s gone too.”

”Guys, it's here!” You heard Allison’s voice call from the stairs and you turned to Stiles with a silent plea. If anything could get him to leave, it would be Lydia.

“Stiles go help Allison with Lydia.” He stared up at the ceiling then back at you with a shake of his head and damn you for picking a good friend. “Stiles please, if anyone has a shot at ending this peacefully.. It’s me. You know I’m right.”

“I swear if you have one hair out of place…”

You grinned, pushing Stiles toward the stairs. “It wouldn’t be my life if I didn’t.”

You watched your friend vanish up the stairs as you felt a presence at your back.

“Don’t do this Isaac.” You turned to see the curly headed wolf’s golden eyes trained on you.

“Get in the closet Y/N.” You laughed, taking a step back to straighten up for a fight.

“You want me in there, you’ll have to put me there.” Isaac cursed, looking away from you and toward the door with his head tilted. ”Derek, I really don’t want to hurt him… your choice.”

Derek knew you had been training with Chris. He knew you could only have gotten better. You still might not have your new bo-staff but your hand to hand as definitely improved per Argent and that was high praise. Especially when he said it while supporting a busted lip.

“Y/N please don’t make me do this.” You shrugged your shoulders, positioning yourself in front of the stairs.

Isaac’s threw his hand out, letting his claws show as you raised your fists. The first swipe was a warning and you dodged it easy. You could tell Isaac was hesitant, which made him sloppy. You grappled for a couple of minutes, each dodging the others hands, until Isaac threw himself at you. Your head hit the wall roughly but before you had a chance to push back Isaac was pulling you to the ground.

“Y/N stop fighting.” Isaac had a human hand around your throat, which was a sign he wasn’t trying to kill you.

You bucked up which made Isaac shift more weight forward, and put more pressure on your throat. It hurt like hell and you felt the edges of your vision start to blur but it was enough leverage to shift right and bring your leg up and inside of his arms to hook around Isaac’s neck. You used every ounce of energy as you grabbed the beta’s arm and twisted.

The force of your leg made Isaac go away from you and you didn’t let up until you felt the bone snap viciously. Isaac let go, cursing loudly as he scrambled away from you with his eyes glowing beta gold. You remembered quoting Cobra Kia at Chris on your first training session, and it made you feel immensely guilty for hurting Isaac in a way you were sure his father hurt him, but this was war and in times of war things had to be done.

You stood up, going to Isaac who was distracted by popping the bone back in place so it could heel that he didn’t even realize you were right on him. You used your elbow to place an effecting blow to the bottom of the wolf’s neck which sent him to the floor. You looked around the McCall living room and noticed one of Melissa’s medical books on the coffee table. You wasted no time just as Isaac growled.

You grabbed the book just as Isaac stood back up and swung at his face. You winced as the wolf crumbled to the floor. You checked his pulse quickly, your chest loosening when you felt his heartbeat. You were fixing to go up the stairs when Scott yelled your name, coming to check you over even though you said you were fine.

“Y/N!” Stiles called your name, running down the stairs with Allison right on his heels. Scott abandoned you for Allison, but you didn’t care.

You all were alive and well, which was what mattered as you collapsed in Stiles’ arms. You took a couple of deep breaths and pulled away to make sure Allison was okay but the hunter assured you she was. You watched as Scott went up the stairs and you waited a moment before seeing him coming back down with Erica’s limp body. Her mouth, however, was working just fine.

“I swear to god when this venom wears off, I’m gonna kill your little hunter girlfriend.” Scott growled as you went to the door to open it.

“I’d like to see you try bitch.” You smirked at Allison as Scott practically threw Erica on the grass outside before dragging a still knocked out Isaac as well.

“I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You’re not an Omega.. You already have your own pack. But, you know you can't beat me.”

You glared at Derek, taking a step out of the house to give him a piece of your mind but Scott pulled you back.

“I can hold you off until the cops get here.” You threw a look back at Stiles who was frowning at Scott.

Just then you heard distant sirens.

“Get them out of here!” Derek gestured to his betas and Boyd bent down to slap Isaac awake before picking up Erica in a fireman’s carry.

“Isaac!” You shoved away from Scott and went down the steps two at a time to check on the wolf who was getting to his feet. “Are you okay?”

Isaac smirked while rubbing his hand across his jaw. “You should really try out for softball… that was a hell of a swing.”

You let out a chuckle, seeing Isaac’s eyes sparkling with nothing but kinship.

“Isaac, help Boyd get Erica out of here.” You glared over Isaac’s shoulder and the beta moved with sad eyes but not before squeezing your shoulder lightly.

Derek’s eyes narrowed into where Isaac’s hand was before turning to follow his Beta’s but you stood in his way just as the sirens turned onto Scott’s street.

“Do not ever pit me against one of your pack again or I will ask Argent for wolfsbane bullets. You’re their fucking alpha, stop taking your issues out on them and start acting like it!” You heard a couple of inhales from behind you seeing as your practically screamed the last part, but Derek did nothing but stare at you before shoulder checking you on his way around Scott’s house to get to the preserve.

“Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on!?” You turned to see Lydia clearly upset as she stepped onto the porch.

The sirens became uncomfortably loud and just as you saw the flashing blue lights you heard a screech echo through the air. You all turned toward the roof, and sure enough just like in your nightmares, the kanima was slithering away.

“Ahh shit..” Stiles cursed as you looked to the group, noticing just who was missing.

“...It's Jackson.” Scott sounded surprised, which to be fair, so were you.

You had ten bucks on Lydia, even if no one wanted to take that bet. You swore to yourself as the police cruiser pulled up but you were momentarily happy that it was Clemens who got out of the car.

“Y/N… why am I not surprised?”

You laughed, really laughed, because honestly? When was it _not_ you.


	6. Simplicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N struggles with facing her demons or ignoring them completely while she falls head first into solving the kanima issue.

T hankfully you were able to talk Clemens out of pu rsuing the issue of calling backup. You explained that Allison called Scott because she heard someone trying to get in but it was just Stiles who forgot his key. You were already on your way with Lydia but your phone was dead so you couldn’t let Allison know Stiles was going to swing by a little earlier than you both. You could tell Clemens didn’t believe a single word you said but he just gave you a kind smile with a shake of his head.

“You’re lucky I like you..” You felt a grin forming as you looked into the deputies blue eyes.

“I really am.” Clemens laughed, shaking his head again just as Tara’s voice came over the radio with another call.

He took one look at your little group. Allison quietly talking to Lydia, Stiles seeming to be arguing with Scott, and shook his head for the third time with a long sigh.

“ 342  responding, this was just a simple misunderstanding. Put me on the call.” You felt your shoulders sag in relief just as Clemens pulled you toward the car by your wrist . “Y/N… are you sure you’re okay? I— You can talk to me. If someone is—“

You felt something loosen in your chest as his concern for you shown bright in the midst of everything going on. It was really nice.

“I’m fine.. I promise.” His eyes were narrowed, roaming your face before he slowly moved his hand to cup your neck.

“Y/N.. I know something is going on. First with Hale and now this — Whatever it is .. I can protect you.” You’re heart stumbled, his eyes determined and fiercely protective and you almost swooned.

Almost.

The cold truth washed over you then, that no one could protect you, especially not a human who had no idea what lurked in the shadows. You felt the smile that was forming slowly follow away as you took a tiny step back. His hand fell from you and he looked gutted, but you couldn’t drag someone into this.

You were selfish, you always knew that. You were selfish when it came to the people you loved and you knew you would burn the world down for them in a heartbeat. But you couldn’t be selfish with Clemens. You couldn’t be selfish and bring him into the mess that Beacon Hills keeps hidden. 

“Really, everything is fine.” The words were harsh and you looked back to see all four of your friends watching the exchange.

Scott and Stiles with narrowed eyes while Allison and Lydia looked intrigued. You felt a hand on your shoulder, turning you slightly so you were forced to look at him. He looked so damn open, honest — _willing_. The way he looked at you chased away all the darkness that bubbled up and god you wanted him to keep looking at you that. 

“Hey… whenever you’re ready, I’ll listen.” He ran his hand over your jaw as he backed away to the cruiser, giving you a soft smile that almost had you pulling him back and telling him everything.

It took everything in you not to stop him and tell him about Gerard because you were just a stupid kid in over your head and you were terrified for your friends lives, but you didn’t. You didn’t move till the cruiser pulled away and when you went to join your friends Allison was breaking away from the group with Lydia already moving toward her car. You watched the red head get in and slam the door before turning to look at Allison.

“I’m gonna try to do damage control… and then tomorrow we are talking about  Deputy  Prince Charming.” Allison smirked and you forced an eye roll even though your cheeks heated up.

You prepared yourself before turning around and when you did you were glad. Stiles looked pissed and Scott looked crossed between being angry and worried as he looked between you and Stiles.

“What the hell was that? Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t go tell my dad what I just saw!” You glared at Stiles, closing the distance between you both.

“And what would you say Stiles? That one of his deputies was checking on his god-daughter, making sure she was okay? Because that was all he was doing!” You hissed ,  push ing your way passed him and into the house so you could have your fight in privacy even though all you wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed.

“He touched you, and not the _friendly-pat-on-the-back way_ but in an intimate _I-felt-like-I-should-look-away_ kind of way! That shouldn’t be happening. You’re underage, he’s 23 years old, do you not get how messed up that is?!” You froze in your tracks, turning slowly to look at Stiles who was standing in the forway where you knocked Isaac unconsious.

Scott was silent as he hung back, looking between you both with gaurded eyes. You could tell he wanted to intervene, but the truce you and Scott were having was winning out. Instead he slowly lowered himself on the stairs and remained silent as he let you both work this out. It was annoying how he was always quick to side with Stiles but when you needed him in your corner, he played Switzerland.

You walked toward your bestfriend calmy, refusing to rise to the bait. There were few things you did when Stiles was like this, one of which was rise to the bait. Your best friend loved deeply, he gave someone his all which was why whoever won his heart was going to be the luckiest guy or girl ever, but in an argument he hit on such delicate spots which tore people apart. It was just like you, but his was so much worse because he did it out of love while your punches were meant to make someone bleed.

“Stiles, I am going to say this one time and one time only. I love you. I love you more than I love breathing and I know you have always protected me.” You could see the fight leave Stiles as you grabbed his shoulders and squeezed. “But I am not a little girl anymore and my supposed virtue is one thing you do not get to protect. Only I get to make the decision of who I sleep with. I can’t control a lot of things but—but _that_ choice is _mine_.”

You felt yourself getting angry as the memory of Luca’s hands on you overtook your brain. You closed your eyes, shaking your head, your hands starting to tremble and your lungs refusing to work. Your mind kept bombarding you with the memories of Luca. His hands, his lips, the sound of his belt unbuckling. You didn’t mean to but as soon as you felt a hand on your skin you flinched, shuffling back until you hit the wall and were able to lower yourself on the ground. You were barly aware of Stiles saying your name, then Scott’s, but you couldn’t tell them you were fine. You couldn’t get air in to form words.

A hand settled on your face and you jerked so bad your head hit the wall which brought you right back to the pain you felt when Luca had you pinned to the wall and his teeth at your neck. You heard voices, Scott and Stiles freaking out, and then you heard a growl. It was low, deep, and powerful enough to settle your heart rate. Your eyes were watering, your lungs on fire, and you honestly thought you were going to pass out but then you heard Derek say your name with such force behind it you automatically took a breath.

Your eyes opened to see Derek’s eyes redder than you ever saw them as he reached for your face, his hands cradling your jaw gently but with enough force so you wouldn’t flinch away. Although you knew you wouldn’t flinch away from him. Your heart started to slow down as you took in another breath and you felt the tears falling down your cheek but Derek just wiped them away and continued to hold onto you. After a few greedy intakes of oxygen you wiped your eyes as the tears continued to fall.

“Y/N…” Stiles’ voice souded gutted and you squeezed your eyes as you leaned forward and rested your head against Derek’s shoulder.

You felt the alpha tense but then he just moved his hands to cradle the back of your head. “Make them go away.”

You honestly didn’t know if Derek even heard you because he just stayed there holding you but after a few minutes he told Scott to take Stiles upstairs. You winced at Stiles’s loud objection, refusing to leave you, but when you just started crying harder Scott grabbed him and forced him up the stairs.

You tried to stop, but everytime you wanted to all you saw was Luca smirking at you and it would set you off again. You were vaguly aware of being moved and you whined at the loss of contact until you felt arms that always made you feel safe pull you back into a broad chest. A chest that was rumbling, almost like a comfortable purr, and with that you let loose a wet laugh.

“Catwolf..” You whispered, laughing again as Derek huffed and pulled you closer.

You let Derek’s presense calm you down and before you knew it the comforting embrace was chasing Luca’s hands away from your memory. You let out a deep sigh, twisting your body so your face was laying on Derek’s chest and your legs were thrown over his. You didn’t know what to say as a wave of embarrasment overtook you but the low growl from Derek made you look at him.

“Whatever your thinking.. Just don’t.” Derek’s words made you raise an eyebrow but then you remembered werewolves.

They were practacly walking radar.

“How did you know?” Derek looked at the ceiling, probably hearing Scott or Stiles talking.

“I— I was making sure the Kanima would leave and I heard your heartrate go crazy and before I knew it I was breaking in the back door.” You laughed at Derek, who sounded so grumpy about saving you.

Some things never change.

“If I ask you why you could touch me and my best friend since I was two couldn’t… would you tell me the truth?” You felt Derek tense and you knew what that meant.

You pushed away from him even though everything was screaming  stay stay stay.  Y ou pulled yourself up and shook out your arms, cracking your back as Derek got to his feet to. You were just going to leave and head up stairs but Derek caught your wrist and pulled you back oh so gently.

“Y/ N  what you’re feeling, it’s complicated and honestly I don’t —I don’t know. ”

Derek looked upset and panicked, which just made you angry because you  _knew_ he was lying. He knew what this was and he wouldn’t tell you. That was enough to set you off but instead you asked the one question you shouldn’t have but a desperate part of you just  had to know.

“Are you feeling it too?”

Derek released you in a flash and you saw his eyes dart to the ceiling and then to the door. You wouldn’t have been surprised to see the wolf bolt, he’d done it before, but Derek s tunned  you by taking a tiny step toward you.

“Yes.” To say you were shooked would be an understatement.

“But you won’t tell me what it is…” You could see the internal struggle the alpha was having, and instead of focing the words out of him you let him off the hook.

You were too tired to deal with this particular stresser. You had enough to deal with between Derek’s pack, Gerard, and Jackson to be worrying about your feelings for Derek. In fact, like Stiles always said, it was better to ignore he problem until it went away. Which was what you were going to do.

“Don’t hurt yourself sourwolf. Just forget it, I’m tired and just want to sleep.” You turned but before you even made it a step Derek had you turning back around with a call of your name.

“They are worried about you… you need to tell them what set you off. I know you don’t want to.. But you need to deal with this—“

“Like you dealt with Kate.” You winced as Derek visably flinched just like he did everytime you said her name . 

Way to go girl, real nice. A for asshole.

“It’s so you don’t end up like me Y/N… you deserve so much more than that.” You bit your lip, your eyes leaving Derek to look at the wall.

Damn him and his fucking logic. You looked up at the ceiling, were your two best friends were probably worrying themselves sick. Or, maybe not since Stiles no doubt has Scott relaying your every word.

“Stiles will be disappointed in me.. So will Scott. They… I don’t want them to think less of me. I’m stronger than this. Better than—“

“I wish I would have told Laura. Maybe if I had someone to understand and tell me it wasn’t my fault then I wouldn’t be like this.” You watched Derek as he started to walk away and it physically hurt to let him go.

“It wasn’t.” You said, making him pause in his steps. 

The look in his eyes said everything and all you wanted to do was tell him it wasn’t his fault until he finally believed you. No matter how long it took.

“It wasn’t yours either.” You watched Derek walk away and you almost went after him.

You had both feet off the stairs, fixing to stop him and tell him that this whole feud was pointless when you stopped. Derek was a lot of things and he had a lot of faults, all of them stemming from Kate’s abuse but until he could sort through that, you knew it was going to take something drastic to tip his hand. You begging and pleading would not cut it so you forced yourself to turn around and head up the stairs.

You couldn’t battle Derek’s demons on top of your own. 

You braced yourself for the inquisition as you opened Scott’s door. Scott and Stiles’s jumped up from their spots, trying to look innocent and not like Scott had been voicing the play-by-play of your and Derek’s interaction. You paused in the doorway, hesitating for a split second, until Stiles opened his arms. You dove in, holding on tight as you felt Scott join in and make you the filling to a very uncomfortable sandwich.

“Whatever just happened… you don’t have to tell us.” Scott mumbled so low in your ear that you didn’t think Stiles heard but you just breathed in the scent of your two bestfriends and then pulled away.

“I—I didn’t tell you the whole truth of what happened with that hunter… He..I” You choked on the words as you carefully sat on the bed.

“Y/N look at me.” You raised your eyes to see Stiles start to kneel in front of you, gripping your hands you had formed in a fist. “You remember what you told me in the hallway when I kinda outed myself?”

You laughd a little, looking to see Scott raise his eyebrows in confusion but remain silent nontheless. You nodded, looking into the liquid copper eyes of your best friend. They were so full of love and support, so much so it made your stomach twist with guilt. He didn’t deserve this life, neither did Scott. They had been there for you during the worst moment and stayed, they didn’t deserve this constant danger that you brought upon them.

“I— I don’t mean to come off like an out of control boyfriend. I just.. You worry about us all, you take on so damn much and I worry about you so fucking much because you deserve it and so much more.”

You looked away from your friends eyes, staring at a poster on Scott’s wall of a band you three went to see last Summer. It was a great day, almost perfect. And now you didn’t know if you would ever get another one of them. One of your bestfriends is a werewolf, that will never change. You were the cause of it, so you had to protect him. And Stiles, your ridiculously smart and careing best friend would follow you to the edge of the earth if you’d let him.

“No matter what.. I love you Y/N.”

“We both love you.” Scott clarified, sitting beside you on the bed.

You tried not to flinch at that and you didn’t know why all of a sudden those words felt like knifes digging in. You had no idea how people do this, talk about there feelings. Therapy just made you angrier which was why Noah let you stop. You did better with Stiles and Scott around, but now? How were you supposed to look your best friends in the eye and tell them you didn’t feel like you deserved their love after everything you have caused.

You’re parents death, dragging Scott into this, the stress Stiles is in with lying to his father, the strain in Argent and Allison’s relationship. The guilt of everything was weighing so heavy it felt like you were drowning all over again.

“Will you take me home? I just… I want to go to sleep.” You mumbled the last part, looking away from the poster  but still not meeting either of their eyes.

You could tell they were having some silent conversation but you just remained seated on the bed and stared out of Scott’s window until Stiles finally spoke up.

“Yeah.. It’s been a long night. Lets get you home.” You moved out of the room without a word or touch to Scott, moving on autopilot.

You were in the Jeep without a look back to see if Stiles was following or if he stayed to talk to Scott. All you did was close your eyes and lean your head against the cool glass of the window. The weather was getting much cooler at night but you enjoyed it, the biting of the wind. Lately it was the only feeling you could count on to ground you.

You didn’t even realize that you fell asleep until Stiles was waking you. You reacted fast, the first thought being how proud Argent would have been. You had Stiles’ hand twisted at an angle, ready to snap his wrist, when his scream of pain registered to you. You dropped it immediately, eyes wide as your best friend stared at you like he was looking at a stranger. The look was there for an instant and was gone, but you saw it.

“Sorry…” You mumbled as Stiles forced a laugh.

“I see you’ve been brushing up on the self-defense. Good idea.” You could tell he was trying to keep the convo light and you didn’t want to break it so you just nodded and got out of the Jeep. “Wait… stay with me tonight?”

You turned toward your best friend, his eyes filled with worry and hopefulness. You looked at your watch, seeing it was almost 10 which meant Noah would be getting off soon since he was on mid-shift this week and you really didn’t want to intrude when Stiles barely gets to see him.

“Not tonight… go spend some time with your dad.” You gave him a forced smile and turned around to walk inside.

You don’t know what hurt more, Stiles letting you go inside or walking away. The house was dark and quiet but you were so used to it you maneuvered around with ease. The first stop was food because you hadn’t eaten anything since lunch and you were starving. You winced at the contents in the fridge, noting how empty. You grabbed a bottle of water, contemplated ordering Chinese when the doorbell rang.

You froze, the bottle halfway to your lips as it rang again. Stiles would just come in, so would Derek. Isaac though, rang the bell last time. You rolled your eyes, closing the fridge and putting the water bottle down before screaming at Isaac.

“Isaac I’m fine, you don’t have to check on me!”

“Uhhh… who’s Isaac?” You blinked at Clemens, who was standing on the porch in his civilian clothes looking adorably confused.

“A friend.. What are you doing here?” Clemens looked down at the bag that you just noticed, which was definitely from your favorite Chinese place.

“I just got off a little while ago and stopped and got a late dinner and thought you might be hungry.. And would like some company?” He looked almost embarrassed and you peaked outside to see the cruiser not in the driveway and the Jeep missing.

Also, there wasn’t a car in your driveway either. Weird.

“The sheriff is working a double for Robbins. His daughter is sick.” Stiles must have went to see him them, maybe brought him a late dinner. “Can I come in?”

You jerked out of your thoughts at that, and stepped out of the doorway so the man could come inside.

“Did you just get home?” He asked as you closed the door and locked it behind him

“Yeah.. Funny enough I was just thinking of ordering Chinese.” Clemens was hovering behind you, and you wondered why until it hit you. The dark. “Shit, here let me get the lights.”

You quickly turned on the lamp sitting on the side table by Derek’s chair. You mentally scolded yourself, because it wasn’t his. You moved into the kitchen then, hurrying with turning on the lights and then finding plates.

“Your house is nice.” You forced a smile as you turned around with two plates from the cabinet.

“Thanks.. Where did you park, I didn’t see your truck?” Clemens put the food down on the table, turning to you looking almost embarrassed.

“I parked a block over… I didn’t want Stiles to see it. God, just saying that out loud.. Maybe this was a bad idea. I really shouldn’t be here.” 

“You’re probably right.” You walked toward him, stopping just close enough for you to run a hand down his chest.

The deputy’s eyes were on you, sweeping over every inch of your face. 

“I should leave..” You tilted your head up as your fingers toyed with the hem of his shirt.

“You probably should.” You were being honest as his blue eyes connected with yours.

“I could loose my job.. My life.”

“Not if I don’t say anything.” His eyes seemed hesitant but hungry all the same.

You grabbed the hem of his shirt and started walking backwards to the stairs and he took two steps with you before stopping.

“Y/N.. I care about you too much to just do this. Especially after whatever happened at the McCall house.” You dropped his shirt, feeling instantly guilty. “Please just talk to me, I know something is going on with you and your friends. Whatever it is you can tell me. I will help you.”

You laughed, feeling the edge of your vision blurring with tears. “No one can help me.. And if they could, I’m not sure I deserve it.”

You had no idea what possessed you to say that last part but you did and now Clemens was giving you the same look Stiles did when he was worried and you didn’t want that. You had enough people worrying about you and to what end? Till Gerard destroys everything you love? Till they all realize you are a lost cause?

“Hey hey.. Look at me.” You didn’t realize Clemens was holding your face, brushing away the tears. “You’re worth a lot more than you think.”

His eyes barely moved away from yours, but they dipped just low enough and you took it as a sign. You crashed your lips into his, fisting your fingers in his shirt and just pushed every emotion into it. The kiss turned desperate, dirty, and everything in between. You felt your back hit the wall and you didn’t freak out.

This wasn’t Luca, this was Clemens. This was a man who was kind, caring, and painfully human. You pulled back, breathily harshly against his mouth as he did the same. You pushed a little and he complied instantly, backing off.

“I—I’m sorry I got carried away.” You laughed, tilting your head back as you smiled.

“I think you might just be to good to be true Clemens.”

“Logan.” You raised your head, looking at the man who was smiling at you as he took a hesitant step toward you again. “And I’m not perfect. But for you.. I want to be, which is why I think we should go sit down and eat and then if you’ll let me, I’ll give you a goodnight kiss and I’ll go home.”

You pushed off the wall, circling your arms around his neck and leaned up to brush your lips against his.

“That sounds really nice.”

Your heart melted at his huge grin and you laughed when he lifted you off the ground to walk to the kitchen. In that moment, things didn’t seem dire. In that moment, you felt like maybe you weren’t always going to be the broken girl everyone else saw.

* * *

Most of the next week was surprisingly uneventful. You, Allison, Scott, and Stiles were all taking turns keeping an eye on Jackson and watching out for Derek’s pack. Derek, who you had not seen at all, seemed to have mellowed out on his pursuit of the kanima. Or at least that’s what Isaac said when he popped in through your window last night before crashing in your guest room.

Apparently him almost murdering an innocent teenager made him see the error in his way. You wanted to reach out but you were hesitant. You were still so angry at him but you hated the disconnect from him. It was a mixed feeling and you didn’t like it which was why you poured all your focus onto Jackson.

One issue at a time.

Stiles tried researching more but nothing, and Allison revealed she went to Mrs. Morrell for the bestiary translation. Apparently, unlike a wolf who wants a pack, the kanima seeks a friend. Whatever the hell that is supposed to mean. You didn’t put much weight behind her translation because it just didn’t make sense, but since that was all you had to go on you, Scott, and Stiles were working that angle but it didn’t make sense until you ended up chasing Jackson to Jungle. 

Although not before Scott managed to save Chris from behind eaten by the kanima along side of Gerard because your best friend just couldn’t let that happen. I mean, sure saving Chris was fine but Gerard could get torn to bits and you wouldn’t lift a finger. Damn your best friend and his moral compass, even Stiles was on board with letting the kanima kill Gerard. That was a huge fight that lasted all of two minutes before your best friend decided to out himself to save the person who was trying to kill all of you.

So now Gerard knew, but the way he looked at Scott made you feel like he knew all along. The look Gerard gave the kanima was also something that made your skin crawl but you had bigger things to worry about. After you yelled at the wolf, you continued to track the kanima. Apparently, Mrs. Morrell's translation was spot on since Jackson stalked Danny into Jungle and then paralyzed half of the people, including Danny before you or Scott could stop him. The problem now was getting out of there with Jackson who was stirring and Noah who wasn’t buying what Stiles and Scott were selling. Which was why you were currently babysitting a passed out and very naked Jackson on a Thursday night while Stiles and Scott distracted Noah.

“What's... what's going on?” The kanima-wolf-whatever asked sleepily and you hissed for him to shut up and be quiet as Noah stared straight at you.

You may or may not have panicked slightly when Jackson started to sit up as Noah kept glancing back at the Jeep where you were sitting. You turned around and regrettably, punched Jackson as hard as you could in the face. You yelled a really unlady like curse and shook your fist as Jackson fell back down into blissful unconsciousness.

You waved at Noah, smiling brightly and he just rolled his eyes as before turning back to Stiles as your phone beeped. You grinned, seeing it was a text from Clemens. It was too weird to call him Logan which just made him laugh.

**[Clemens] Do I even want to know what you were doing at this crime scene? Please tell me you are okay??**

**[Y/N] Our friend just got dumped so we went to Jungle with him to get over it. This was seriously just a coincidence. I promise I’m okay :)**

**[Clemens]: Good. I wish I could just come over there and hold you. I bet you were terrified.. Please don’t ever take anything like they did. Or better yet, don’t do drugs at all.**

You grinned down at your phone, rolling your eyes at your adorable boyfriend. Which, no. You hadn’t had that conversation yet even though you had been texting every day and FaceTiming at night. You were even supposed to be meeting up later tonight for dinner, but with what happened you didn’t think that was still on the table.

**[Y/N]: I promise. Are we still on for dinner.. I really just want to see you.**

**[Clemens]: I will try to get out of here but I don’t know if I can. I want to see you to, but if I can’t I will make it up to you. Promise <3**

**[Y/N] You better ;)**

You locked your phone as Stiles and Scott climbed into the front seat, which left you basically sitting on Scott’s lap.

“What happened to him?” Stiles asked, eyeing Jackson warily.

“Um… I hit him.” Scott and Stiles both laughed and you grinned as your best friend turned the Jeep on and left the parking lot. “Okay, not to rain on the parade but what the hell do we do with him now?”

“Uh, what about your house?” Scott suggested but you shook your head no.

“We need to take him somewhere where we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him. Or long enough to convince him he's dangerous.” You turned to look back at Jackson who was still out.

Apparently lizards didn’t heal like wolves.

“Or.. Or… we just kill him.” You glared at Stiles as Scott spoke up.

“We're not killing him.”

Stiles just groaned. “God, f-- Okay, okay, I got an idea.”

“Does it involve breaking the law?” Scott asked and you laughed at Stiles’ answer.

“By now, don't you think that's a given?”

You felt Scott rest his head against your back. “I was just trying to be optimistic.”

You gave his leg a pat, chuckling. “Don't bother.”

* * *

You wholeheartedly disapproved of the plan which was why you were not participating in stealing a prisoner transport van and basically kidnapping Jackson. Except you totally participated by hot wiring the van and helped put clothes on Jackson’s very naked body last night.

“Stiles! McCall! Y/N! I'm gonna kill you!” You winced at the sheer volume of Jackson’s scream as Scott and Stiles finally made their appearance in the woods.

It wasn’t like you missed a date to keep an eye on Jackson all by yourself or anything. You were bored. Honestly, you were surprised Derek hadn’t used his alpha powers to sense you in the woods and come sticking his wolfy nose in your business. Surprised, but relieved.

You stood up and stretched, eyes blinking away sleep as Stiles handed you a sandwich.

“Thanks.” You mumbled, pulling out your keys and unlocking your car. “I spent two hours trying to convince him he’s a lizard and nothing. He’s officially your problem now Scott because I’m all for Stiles’s plan to kill him. Whatever you decided, I do not care. So leave me alone so I can sleep.”

You flipped both your friends off and went home. You ate the sandwich to stay awake and when you got home you were surprised to find a visitor.

“Well you look tired…long night?” You glared at your favorite deputy who was smirking slightly as he held out a coffee.

The glare didn’t last as you took the delicious offering, which was surprisingly your favorite from the shop Amanda invaded when Gerard rolled into town. You unlocked the door and let him in before closing and locking it behind you.

“So any particular reason you skipped school today when one of your classmates is conveniently missing?” You raised an eyebrow at him, lowering the cup.

“Do I need to call a lawyer, Deputy Clemens?” You narrowed your eyes at the man whose smile slowly disappeared before he put his hands on his belt.

“I don’t even think I could arrest you if you murdered someone right in front of me… so no. I just want to help. I always just want to help.”

You looked at the man and immediately felt guilty. You had no idea why you couldn’t just accept that he was honestly just there for you. It still seemed to surreal.

“I’m sorry. It’s been a long night..” You sat the coffee down on the closest surface and went to him, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Thank you for the coffee and coming to check on me. I appreciate it.”

The kiss was so sweet and gentle as you settled into his arms. The kiss after that one made you melt.

“I was worried about you.. I heard Noah say you were there and I panicked. I held it together enough that I don’t think he suspected anything but it was close. I don’t want to loose you.”

Every sentence was broke by another kiss and it was all consuming. You let go in the best way, sinking into the feel of his lips against yours, then your jaw, then neck.

“I don’t want to loose _this_.” You breathed out.

The kisses grew more desperate and before you knew it you were both crashing into your bedroom in a mess of tangled limbs from trying to remove clothing.

“Tell me you want this. You want me.” He demanded and you pulled him to you once your pants were off.

“I want you.” You laughed as he pulled you up by your thighs walking to put you on the bed before covering your body with his own.

Soon there was no pieces of clothing separating you both and you felt free. He kept whispering everything he wanted to do to you and it made you shiver with want. It was simple and so so _easy_ with him. He laughed as he kissed up your body, ignoring everywhere you wanted him. He nipped lightly at your neck which made you uneasy but as soon as he felt it he backed off.

“Are—are okay? We can stop.” You let out a watery laugh, blinking back tears which had him panicking. “Y/N.. I’m sorry I’ll go—“

“No.” You winced at the loudness of the objection, but you pulled him back to you.

“Do you trust me?” His blue eyes connected with yours, so open and honest.

You hesitated and you didn’t know why. It wasn’t a loaded question but it felt like it held something deep within it and something was telling you no. No, you did not. You bit your lip, afraid the word would come out if you opened your mouth. Instead you nodded your head.

“I need to hear you say it Y/N.” You looked away from him, taking a deep breath and tried to push everything down.

“Yes.” He tilted your chin back so he was looking at you, a wide and beautiful smile gracing his face.

You wanted to smile back, but somehow it felt wrong. This suddenly felt wrong and it was enough to make you scream. You had no idea what was going on with your body lately, your mind, your senses, but enough was enough. You chose this. You wanted this. You wanted the guy who looked at you like you were something worth holding onto instead of someone he would rather forget.

You pulled Clemens back to you, pouring everything in the kiss and leaving all those thoughts behind. The heat built back up and it felt like flames were engulfing you. You just kept pushing through, demanding your senses to fall in line, and eventually you won out. Eventually everything simmered and you relaxed and enjoyed every single thing.

* * *

You woke with a start, suddenly feeling someone staring.

“Morning sleeping beauty.” You relaxed, grinning up at Clemens who still had you wrapped in his arms.

“Sorry I fell asleep.” You mumbled, rolling away from him to stretch.

“It’s okay, I took a nap too. Are you feeling better?” He asked once you rolled back into him.

“Yeah, a lot.” You yawned, still tired but you knew you had enough sleep to function at least.

“Good.”

He wrapped you tighter into his chest, trailing his fingers down your naked spine. You both laid there in silence long enough for you to start to slip back asleep until he finally spoke up.

“Can I ask you something?” You tilted your face up to see him staring at your ceiling.

“Of course.”

“What’s the deal with you and Hale?”

You lifted up on your elbow to stare down at the man, who was resolutely not looking at you.

“What do you mean?” He sighed, running a hand over his face before looking at you.

His cheeks started to turn a little pink and it was adorable. “I don’t wanna be one of those guys that are jealous.. But it’s kinda hard not to be. I mean you guys seem close. Really close and I—“

“We aren’t together if that’s what your asking.” He grinned, running a hand down your cheek.

“Okay.. Just be careful with him. He’s still a person of interest, in fact Noah was wondering where he was staying so we could keep an eye on him.. You wouldn’t happen to know would you?”

You felt immediately uncomfortable but you tried to keep it off your face as you lied.

“No. He just kinda pops up whenever he needs to see me.” His eyes swept over your face and you could tell he was trying to figure out if you were lying.

“Okay.. Just— for me. Be careful around him.. Like I said, he’s still a person of interest.”

“He hasn’t done anything.” Your voice came out hard, wincing when Clemens laughed because he didn’t sound amused. “Look, Derek is.. He’s— family. He would never hurt me or anyone.”

You could tell he didn’t believe you but he let it go, a lazy grin falling on his face as he changed the subject to school. You were relieved and spent the next two hours in bed as you talked about Stiles and Scott. The whole thing with Lydia going missing and the thing with Isaac.

“So Scott and Allison, are they still together?” You laughed, shaking your head.

“Who knows. Her dad doesn’t want her dating but they are in love so its all very hush-hush and Romeo and Juliet like. They are sickeningly adorable though. He loves her so much. I just hope her dad gets his head out of his ass.”

“Hopefully he will. What about your other friends, surely you have more than just Scott and Stiles?”

You laughed a little while shrugging. “I mean, there’s Isaac and Boyd. I would consider them friends even if they aren’t really getting a long with everyone right now.”

“Really why?” You looked at Clemens, smiling at the man who seemed so interested in your life.

“What’s the sudden interest in my High School drama?” He pushed you down, kissing you deeply before leaning back up.

“I want to know everything about you. Your friends, your hopes, dreams.. I want to know it all.” You felt your heart tighten in your chest and pulled him back down to kiss him stupid.

It was the first time in a long time you felt something other than guilt, heartache, pain, or panic.

It was _wonderful_.

* * *

Scott and Stiles were on Jackson duty tonight which meant you got the night to relax. You texted Alicia back, telling her to have fun in Spain and to thank her for the shoes she sent you from a boutique in London. Clemons left hours ago for his night shift and you felt content. That was until you spotted Lydia’s white BMW in your drive way. The girl was nowhere in sight and you sighed as you pushed open the front door.

“You should really lock your door.” You snorted a laugh, knowing that if someone wanted in they would get in regardless.

You made a show of flipping the dead bolt which had her roll her eyes.

“Well what to I owe the pleasure Lydia, we don’t really do social calls.” You put your Mexican food on the table, turning to see her hovering by the chair. “You hungry, I got plenty? I was just about to sit and try to figure out some homework.”

“I—yeah. That would be nice.” You watched the girl warily before taking off into the kitchen to find two plates.

You separated the food, giving Lydia half of your tacos and rice with some cheese dip and salsa. You both ate in a tense silence, neither of you willing to break it as you watched frozen. You didn’t dare change it and neither did Lydia.

“Soooo..” You said after the longest time, laptop in hand as you were working on google translate to try and help Allison with the bestiary. “Wanna talk or would you rather help me translate five pages of Archaic Latin?”

You were surprised when Lydia perked up even with an eye roll. “I know Archiac Latin.”

You turned to her with a frown. “You just know Archiac Latin? That’s just something you _know_?”

She shrugged, gesturing for your laptop. “I got bored with regular Latin.”

You passed the laptop over and watched her study the text before starting to type in your word document.

“Lydia?” She looked up from the laptop, one eyebrow raised. “…Just how smart are you?”

“Just be quiet and let me work.” You laughed, holding your hands up in surrender.

Maybe there was hope for you and Lydia yet.

You continued to watch Frozen, glaring at the screen when Hanz betrayed Anna. Stupid idiot, you could tell he was bad news from the moment he came on screen. Girls were stupid, who marries a man they just met? It was _ridiculous_.

You were drawn away from the movie as your phone started ringing.

“Hey Scotty, what’s going on?”

“Jackson’s gone. I— me and Allison fell asleep and Stiles went to grab food.” You took one look at Lydia and you could tell her interest was peaked but she didn’t move her eyes away from the screen.

You moved away from her, going into the kitchen. “Are you kidding me?”

“No.. Shit. I—Oh no…”

“What? What’s going on?!” You hissed, turning back to look at Lydia.

“Noah called.. he wants me and Stiles to come to the station.”

Your stomach sank as you ran a hand down your face. “Jackson went to his dad. God damnit… did he ask for me too? Should I call a lawyer?”

“He didn’t say anything about you so maybe he didn’t say anything. I—I don’t know. I’ll let you know just stay by your phone.”

You let out a deep sigh as you got off the phone with Scott, knowing that this just got a lot more complicated.

“Everything okay?” You jumped at the sound of Lydia’s voice, turning to see her assessing you.

“Yeah. Just Scallison drama.” Lydia seemed to believe you and you gave her a tight lipped smile for good measure.

“Well I found something in your weird book.” She said and then went on to read you the text.

Your stomach twisted the more she read, you didn’t interrupt her until something she said clearly contradicted what you were told.

“Are you sure? Ms. Morrell told Ally that word meant friend. Yano, like the Kanima seeks a _friend_."

Lydia gave you an unimpressed look. ”She was wrong-- it means master."

You slowly sank into a kitchen chair, rereading over Lydia’s transcription. “The Kanima seeks a master..."

“Why? Is that important?” Lydia asked, clearly confused and impatient with you.

You didn’t move from your spot as you looked up at he red head. ”Yeah… It means someone's not protecting him, someone's _controlling_ him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it’s been a month since I last updated and honestly time has gotten away from me. I started a new job and I still have school work to deal with so this kinda got lost in the chaos. Sorry that this chapter is so short, I am still writing and I am on 8 now. I try to stay two chapters ahead of when I post that way I am not struggling so much and rushing through the story. 
> 
> I also have bits and pieces of other seasons written because I got an idea and rolled with it. Let me tell you this season ending is gonna be crazy and I can’t wait for season three when Y/N goes up against the big bad alpha pack and the story line drifts from cannon more than the first or second part. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone has left such wonderful comments. I just now got back into writing after taking about two years off. If you want to check out my other one shots and old writing my tumblr is @huntersanonymous. Thanks again for the support and loving this story! <3


	7. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naturally, figuring out who the kanima was didn’t solve everything. In fact, it seemed to make things more tense between the packs and with both packs on opposites side, someone almost dies. The realization of what could have happened makes Y/N do something she promised she wouldn’t do again... align herself with Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven’t posted in a couple of weeks. I am going to try to do better but my next set of classes are starting tomorrow, so I don’t know when I’ll update but I am trying y’all lol :) If any of you are on tumblr, check out my old stuff to tide you over @huntersanonymous

You made quick work of ushering Lydia out of your house before dialing Allison’s number. You relayed everything to her on speaker while you texted Scott and Stiles through your group chat. Allison suggested Jackson might be going into some fugue state which was very probably and a blessing as well as a curse.

The upside being Jackson doesn’t remember everything he’s been forced to do, downside he’s killing people and no one knows who is controlling him. Once Scott and Stiles were done at the station, having been slapped with a restraining order from Jackson, Stiles came barging in your bedroom and flopped on the bed.

You dialed Scott, connecting him to your phone call with Allison.

“So how is he getting rid of the blood? I mean sure the fugue state explains him not realizing he’s a lizard monster but what about the blood. I overheard him asking Matt for his video camera to record himself on the full moon and then nothing happened.” You wondered aloud, propping your head on Stiles’ back as he was laying on his stomach, face shoved in your pillow.

“He asked Danny if something happened to the video and apparently someone erased it.. I didn’t really think anything of it. God, between Derek’s pack and the hunters we’ve just let Jackson run around without any clue what is going on.” You hummed in agreement with Scott, feeling just as guilty.

“It’s not either of your faults. Were just kids…” Allison sounded upset too, and angry.

You didn’t want to point out that you weren’t a kid, but you didn’t. Instead you just let loose a deep sigh and pressed your head into Stiles’ back. “Penny for your thoughts?”

You felt him laugh which made you smile. You knew he was upset from getting his dad in hot water with the county DA and because of the restraining order to stay 50 feet away from Jackson. You had no idea why Jackson didn’t mention you, maybe it was because of the whole sleeping together thing, but whatever it was, you were grateful.

“Whoever is controlling him had to be getting rid of the blood and erasing the video. He still thinks he’s turning into a werewolf and Lydia has somehow delayed the whole thing. Because he’s a fucking moron.” Stiles huffed, popping his face up from the pillow to scowl at the phone as if it was Jackson.

“So the question is… do we try and convince him he’s not?” Allison asked and you looked at Stiles who was just running a hand down his face.

“If it helps us find out whose controlling him, then we have too..”

“What are the chances he will even speak to us after what we did?” You asked, and Stiles laughed.

“Me and Scott? Not a chance in hell. But he didn’t rat out you so you’re going to have to be the one to get through to him and hopefully the Christmas break will soften the blow.” Stiles was staring at you now as the other end of the phone was oddly silent.

“Great. I’ll just convince the person with the worst trust and intimacy issues that he sometimes turns into a murder lizard that someone is controlling. Easy.”

After a few more minutes on the phone Allison had to go so you hung up with Scott, who was grounded from Stiles as a punishment. You looked to see your best friend miserable as he stared down at his phone. You saw Noah’s name flashing and gave him your best supporting smile but he sighed and answered.

The call lasted exactly 4 seconds before he was pulling the phone away and giving you a teary-eyed look.

“My dad wants me home.” You hugged your best friend tight, whispering you loved him and so did Noah even if he was angry. “I’ll text you in a little while, unless dad takes my phone.”

You watched your best friend leave and sat on the bed before checking your phone. Clemens was working the night shift and you saw there was a message.

**[Clemens] Man Stiles really fucked up this time. The sheriff is pissed… please tell me you had no idea what he and Scott were up to.**

**[Y/N] It wasn’t like that.. It’s complicated. Jackson needed—**

You paused in writing the text, wanting to tell Clemens that Jackson needed to be locked up for his safety and the safety of Beacon Hills but instead you cleared the whole thing.

**[Y/N] My two best friends are idiots and what they thought was a prank for something that happened on the lacrosse field just went wrong.**

**[Clemens] At least you weren’t involved. I get off around noon, want to have a late lunch tomorrow? I miss you already.**

You smiled down at the text, re-reading his words again.

**[Y/N] That sounds great. I can order pizza around 1 and we can eat in bed ;)**

**[Clemens] God you cant just text me things like that! Now I’m not gonna be able to focus the rest of my shift!!**

**[Y/N] Good <3**

**[Clemens] You’re gonna be the death of me woman. I can’t wait to see you.**

You felt your heart flutter and you smiled while sending a quick text telling him to get back to work and you would see him tomorrow. You looked at the clock, seeing it was almost 10 but you were bored but the sooner you went to sleep the sooner it would be time to see your deputy. Instead you went to get ready for bed, trying to focus on something positive instead of the Jackson issue.

* * *

“So we need their help now.. After everything?” Derek tried to snarl at his beta who just smelt so smug.

He also smelt faintly like Y/N which was setting his wolf on edge. He watched the way she cared for his first beta, the way she protected him and the rest of them. He tried really hard to not let his frustration with Y/N be taken out on his pack because her words still felt like an open wound the way she yelled at him on the lawn of Scott’s house.

“The kanima is harder to kill than I thought.. And we still don’t know who it is. But they do.” Derek was too focused on making sure the kanima left Scott’s house so it didn’t hurt any of them, that he missed most of the teens’ conversations until he felt Y/N’s heart stumble and he was rushing back into the McCall house without a word to any of his betas.

“So we need to get on their good side? Easy.. Isaac’s practically sleeping with Y/N—“

“No.” He winced at the harshness of his voice which made Erica scowl at him but remain silent. “Scott and Stiles only, leave Y/N alone.”

Erica huffed like a child, Boyd looked like he didn’t care either way, and Isaac looked relieved. He knew his first beta was a little attached to his mate and it made all the sense in the world to him, because he was raised in a pack and understood pack hierarchy. She has as much power as even him in the pack, given her own alpha spark. He tried not to get too angry at Isaac, because while the three teens had taken to wolf-hood better than he could have hoped, Isaac’s background was the worst.

If he thought too much on finding the teen in that freezer he was going to wolf out so he pushed that thought away and stared at Erica, who would make an excellent left hand with proper training. He tried not to think about Peter before the fire and how he wished he was here to help him. He wasn’t meant to be alpha and he was terrified of screwing this up.

Of loosing another pack at his own hands.

“You know the full moon is coming Derek.” Boyd said, eyes calm and face stoic.

He reminded Derek of his father so much it hurt to look at him sometimes.

“I’m aware of that.” He snapped without meaning too, but Boyd just raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

He could feel the judgement in the pack bonds and he hated it. He hated the bonds in general because he knew what they felt like to break. When he lost Laura, his last remaining bond, he swore he would never make another. And then Y/N forced her way in and her bond was so strong he felt like he could reach out and touch it sometimes. Then there was the faint line from Y/N’s bond that connected him to Scott, Stiles, and even the baby hunter. Then he turned Isaac, Erica, and Boyd and soon he had a pack with more bonds than he’s hand since the fire ripped eleven out of his chest.

“Oh my.. These look comfy.” Erica’s voice was as sweet as a snake as she ran her finger over the sharp manacles that he had to keep them contained.

Sometimes he wondered if she was the kanima in disguise.

“You said you were going to teach us to change whenever we want.” Isaac’s tone was accusing as he glared at the spiked manacles in Erica’s hands.

“If you hadn’t noticed, the hunters are circling and we have a murder lizard problem. There hasn’t been time.” He growled, looking at his pack of teens.

He faltered as three pairs of young eyes stared back at him. Y/N was right—they were kids. They were all just _kids._

“If you have to lock us up on the full moon that means you’re alone versus the Argents.” Derek glanced at Isaac, feeling the worry, and it was making him sick.

They worried about him because he was their leader and if something happened, then what? Who would stop the Argents from killing them too? His brain unhelpfully supplied Y/N’s name because he knew she could lead but he also knew she would lay down her life for them as well and that was not an option.

“They haven’t found us.” He sounded like a petulant child.

“ _Yet_. So how about we forget about the kanima and let Y/N and Scott—“

“We can’t. Beacon Hills is our territory, they are not pack!” Boyd snorted at his obvious lie but he powered through. “There was something about the way Gerard looked at it... He wasn't afraid, at all. I don't know what he knows, or what he's planning. But, I'm sure about one thing— we have to find it first.”

* * *

The passing two days leading up to winter break was bleak. You knew Derek’s pack was sniffing around so you avoided them like the plague and thankfully it worked. And just like that, Christmas came and left with very little fanfair and with very little to celebrate.

The only good part of Stiles and Scott being grounded into the new year was that you were able to spend the first part of break with Clemens who even ended up getting you a small Christmas present. It was a gorgeous charm bracelet, with a couple of charms attached, one being a tiny sheriff’s badge. You hadn’t taken it off since he put it on your wrist early Christmas morning.

After you snuck Clemens out you went next door and cooked breakfast for the Stilinski’s, your mothers famous sausage casserole, and then you all exchanged presents. You got Stiles a couple of new games, and more plaid shirts while you got the Sheriff his favorite cologne along with a copy of his favorite book. He hated when you spent money on him so you didn’t go all out, but you made sure that his Januarys mortgage payment was made before you left the Stilinski house and all three of you headed to the McCalls.

Once there another round of presents were exchanged and you took care of Melissa’s January payment as well because her and Noah were the two hardest working parents and they deserved the world and if you couldn’t give them that, then you could at least lessen the burden of bills. Sure, you were going to get bitched out for weeks later, but it would always be worth it as you looked at your two friends who were talking with their parents as Elf played in the background.

You looked at your phone, the background a picture from last year of you and Stiles making funny faces at the camera. You opened the text from Clemens and told him to have a good shift, and you hovered over Derek’s name. It took ten minutes before you could get the courage to send the text.

**[Dickwolf] Happy Birthday… I hope you let your pack be there for you today. You deserve it.**

You tried not to get your hopes up once the message said read and three little dots popped up, but when they went away, and came back, and went away again you just locked your phone. You shouldn’t have sent the text and if you waited for a reply you knew you would just be disappointed.

You looked up from your phone to see everyone cuddled together watching the movie and it made your heart ache but you tried not to focus on the bad because if you did, everything would crumble and you didn’t want to do that on Christmas. Instead you fiddled with your charm bracelet and plastered a smile on your face and moved closer to Stiles who threw his arm around you and pulled you on top of him and Noah. You closed your eyes and let Stiles’s warmth put all the bad thoughts to sleep.

Sadly on December 26th the bad things woke right back up. Scott and Stiles were still grounded into next year, Allison was thankfully keeping a close eye on her crazy family over the holidays, and somehow you spent the last week of winter break trying to ignore Lydia.Which was becoming increasingly difficult since her parents fucked off to Spain Christmas Eve without her, leaving her alone through the holiday. So you two actually ended up spending time together. Without any fights. It was a tense few times, but over the last week of break you and her had actually become friendly. Which made lying to her even more difficult but you did it.

You made nice and distracted Lydia all while staking out Jackson’s house, which you deserved a medal for the bags under your eyes. Or a large coffee. Either one.

“You told Lydia what?” Allison asked on Monday morning, giving you an amused look as Scott laughed.

“That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures.” You shrugged as Stiles looked between the group.

“I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures…” You rolled your eyes at your best friend as Allison gave him an awkward smile.

“O-oh. Great.”

“Okay, does it say how to find out who's controlling him?”Scott, bless him, steered the conversation back.

You hadn’t seen the wolf since Christmas, and while you texted to keep him up-to-date on the stake out, you kind of missed him.

Noah tried valiantly to keep you and Stiles separated as punishment, which worked only 80% of the break. When Noah was at work, Stiles was stuck filing but he kept you entertained with snapchats and then right before bed you both would talk quietly on speaker and hang out by the window like you used to in middle school.

”Not really, but Stiles was right about the murderers. Lydia emailed me the finished section last night and it said the kanima was a weapon of vengeance and if that wasn’t enough to scare you, apparently a priest in South America used a kanima to execute murderers in his village—“

“Okay well.. Maybe it’s not all bad—“

You gave Stiles a withering look for interjecting. “ _Until_ the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to…”

”All bad. All very, _very_ bad.” Allison looked sick, Scott looked worried, and you just sighed.

“Oh that’s not even the kicker, read the highlighted text.” You said, presenting the pages of the word document Lydia sent that you printed off. “The Kanima's actually supposed to be a Werewolf, but it can't be—“

"Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it." Scott read aloud as Stiles scoffed.

“Okay, if that means that Jackson could use a few hundred hours of therapy, I could've told you that myself.” You glared at Stiles, taking the pages back from Scott.

“What if... it has something to do with his parents? His real parents? Lydia said he was adopted.”

“Huh.. Good point.” You gave a small smile to Allison, which she returned.

“Okay but does anybody actually know what happened to them?” Scott asked and you three shook your heads no.

“Lydia might…” You said, trailing off to look around for the red head.

“What if she doesn't know anything?” Stiles asked, looking around as well.

“Well, then we go with the plan. He doesn't have a restraining order against me, so I'll talk to him myself. And Allison can talk to Lydia.” The hunter gave you a nod as Scott pouted.

”Okay, what do I do?”

You rolled your eyes and drug Stiles away from the lovebirds, who had been not-so-subtly been glancing at each other the whole time you four had been talking. You kept your eyes peeled for Jackson, but instead you found Erica watching Stiles. You flipped the she-wolf off and turned Stiles down the hall toward class.

It was going to be a long ass day and you suddenly wished it was break again, at least Derek’s pack had kept their space even though Isaac popped in twice the last week of break to hang out.

* * *

You were right about the day. Unsurprisingly.

Apparently Erica corned Stiles because she overheard Stiles and Allison asking Lydia about Jackson’s parents. You obviously didn’t give the she-wolf enough credit because she put two and two together which meant that Derek was well on his way to knowing Jackson was the kanima by now, which also meant you had to get Jackson to realize he was dangerous.

“ ...Jackson?” You called out into the boys locker room, knowing Jackson had yet to come out even after the bell.

“In here.” You kept your eyes downcast, ignoring Carter‘s whistle as he pushed past you to leave. “Is something wrong?” You glanced up to see Jackson in nothing but a towel, smirking slightly at you as your cheeks burned.

“You could've warned me Jackass.” You rolled your eyes as you looked at the row of lockers instead of his abs.

“You're the one that walked into the boys' locker room and its nothing you haven’t seen before.” You turned back to him with a glare. “I might still be a little pissed at you for going along with McCall and Stilinski’s stupid prank but you could make it up to me. I would love to see you’re mouth wrapped around me right.”

“I have a boyfriend now, so I’m going to respectfully pass.” Jackson seemed a little bummed for half a second before shrugging and coming closer regardless.

“Me having a girlfriend never stopped us before.” You glared at Jackson, shoving him back a step which made him laugh.

“Yeah and we were both wrong for that.” Jackson sighed deeply like your morals were too much for him.

“I never thought I’d see the day where you were tied down. What did Hale finally get his shit together? Or is he still biting more teenagers.” You gaped at Jackson who looked at you like you were stupid. “I’m not blind. I mean Erica turned into a bombshell in hours, Boyd’s eyes were glowing on the lacrosse field, and Lahey’s dad just magically ends up dead after all the years of him beating the shit outta him. You and McCall obviously think I’m stupid.”

“Okay.. That’s a lot to unpack. No, me and Derek aren’t together. Those three belong to Derek. Me and Scott have our own pack, which you can be apart of—“

“Pass.” You rolled your eyes as Jackson turned his back on you to put on boxers.

“Jackson… you are missing time. You tried recording yourself and nothing happened but you feel different.”

His eyes snapped back to you and you could have swore you saw his eyes go into slits for a split second. “What the hell do you know Y/N.”

You took a step back, your shoulders meeting the locker as Jackson advanced on you in nothing but his boxers.

“I know that whatever is happening to you isn’t your fault. The bite did something—”

“It turned me into a werewolf.” He snapped and you pushed off the lockers, grabbing him by the arm as he turned away from you.

“No it didn’t. Just because you’re too proud to admit you need help does—“

The next thing you knew your back was colliding with the lockers painfully as Jackson held you in place. The hit took your breath away and you gasped as Jackson shuddered and for a moment you thought the kanima was going to make an appearance, but before you could even think of your next move Jackson was being ripped off of you by Scott.

“I have a restraining order!” Jackson yelled as Scott flashed his eyes beta gold.

“Trust me, that was restraint.”

“Scott, I’m fine. Seriously.” You tried to pull the wolf back but soon Jackson’s fist connected with Scott’s nose and then blood sprayed onto your cheek.

You watched in horror as Scott reacted and soon enough the wolf and kanima were fighting despite your yells to stop. You pushed Jackson off Scott which didn’t do anything but piss the kanima off and he pushed you against the wall telling you to stay out of it which in turn pissed Scott off even more. Soon the two met the door leading out of the locker room, them spilling into the hallway floor as they wrestled with each other.

They were drawing a crowd as you tried to pull them off of each other to no avail, the only thing it did was make you fall into them and then you somehow ended up with an elbow to the lip. Whether from the kanima or the wolf, you had no idea, but the second your blood was spilt was when Harris screamed through the crowd making all three of you freeze.

“What the hell's going on here?” You felt Stiles’ hands reaching in between the two boys who were begrudgingly separating themselves. “What do you idiots think you're doing? Mr. McCall, you want to explain?”

The small crowd was waiting as Scott looked like he was going to take another shot at Jackson just as Matt was helping the kanima up. You pulled your shirt up to your lip, trying to stop the bleeding as Mr. Harris’s eyes turned toward you.

“What about you Miss Y/L/N?” You glared at Harris, fixing to say something that probably would have gotten you at least a months worth of detention was Stiles’ slight shoulder squeeze grounded you enough to just shrug.

“Fine. You, and you--“ Harris started pointing, with Stiles unsurprisingly, until he just motioned to the whole group. “actually, all of you-- detention. Three o'clock.”

Stiles seemed to accept it but Matt was pissed as he followed Mr. Harris away from the rest of you to try and explain he had nothing to do with your fight. You were secretly pleased he got in trouble too. Stiles opened his mouth to ask what happened but you just drug him and Scott away from Jackson who was trying to be consoled by Lydia and Danny.

“You shouldn’t have done that. I was fine.” You hissed, pushing the boys into an empty classroom.

“He had you pinned against the wall Y/N. I didn’t even hear you but Boyd did and graciously told me where to find you.” You were taken back by that, but quickly regarded it as just a payment for trying to save him during the lacrosse game.

“He what?” Stiles asked, clearly upset as he tilted your face toward him to look at.

You were fixing to answer when the door opened up and Isaac came busting in, looking frantic until he saw you and visibly let out a sigh of relief. You could feel the tension in the air as he came over and reached for your face right out of Stiles’ grip.

“Are you okay? I was taking a makeup test for Coach and couldn’t get to you.” You laughed, shrugging out of Isaac’s grip.

“Will everyone please relax.. I’m _fine_.” You were flattered that everyone was concerned but this was a little much.

Isaac’s adorable eye roll was accompanied by Scott and Stiles’ frown. Isaac was the first to move, giving you a meaningful stare.

“Stay out of trouble. You’re gonna give me a heart attack.” You grinned at the wolf who rolled his eyes and left without a word to Scott or Stiles.

“He isn’t wrong. I kind of hate that.” You laughed again, punching Stiles in his arm.”Either way we have a huge problem since Erica now knows Jackson’s the kanima. We need a plan.”

You sighed, sitting in a desk as the bell rang for next period. You didn’t want to move as your lip was still stinging and you were just so tired. You really hated your life sometimes.

* * *

**[Dickwolf] Isaac and Boyd told me what happened. Stay away from Jackson, he’s obviously unstable.**

You hovered outside of the library as you reread the text Derek just sent. You didn’t know if it was out of concern or out of spite that he sent it which just made it all the more frustrating.

**[Y/N] I’ve had worse that a busted up lip, I’m fine. Your puppies worry too much.**

**[Dickwolf] They aren’t puppies.**

You rolled your eyes, typing out a reply as you pushed open the library door with our shoulder.

**[Y/N] whatever you say dude**

**[Dickwolf] Don’t call me dude.**

You grinned at the text before locking your phone away and going to the desk to see Scott and Stiles already standing there as Jackson was fuming.

“We can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools.” Rude, but understandable.

“All of these tools?” Harris asked as he eyed you three suspiciously.

Stiles gestured toward himself and Scott. “No, just us tools.”

Harris looked completely fed up with the day as he gestured to a far table at the corner of the library. “Fine. You two, over there.”

You were going to following your best friends as Matt glared at Scott the whole way back as if it was his fault. It was, but still. You flipped Matt off as you sat down, which had him look away from your best friend.

“Hey, what if it's Matt? I mean, this whole thing comes back to the video, right?” Stiles asked in a hushed whisper.

“Danny did say that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing..” You supplied, taking a closer look at Matt.

He seemed oblivious to your stares or he just didn’t care. Either way, something was definitely suspect about the whole video thing and Stiles had an excellent judge of character which yes— you might have judged in the past— but it doesn’t make it any less true.

“Exactly! He's trying to throw suspicion off himself.” You didn’t know if that was true, but you were entertaining the idea as Scott looked at Matt skeptically.

”So, he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's Hunters, and the mechanic working on your Jeep...?” When Scott says it like that, it sounded unlikely.

“Yes!” Stiles said, looking victorious but you just sighed and asked why. “Because he’s evil, _duh_. Keep up Y/N.”

You raised an eyebrow at your best friend as Scott gave him a pointed look. “Just because you do not like him, doesn’t make him evil Stiles.”

“The guy bugs me. I don't know what it is. Just look at his face!” You turned to look at Matt, really look at him, and you didn’t know what you felt but it wasn’t anything good.

Maybe Stiles was right. After all, Beacon Hills was a place were the unbelievable was true— i.e werewolves, hunters, and kanima’s. It was unlikely, sure, but some deep instinct was telling you to trust Stiles on this.

“Any other theories?” Scott asked, drawing your attention away from Matt who was looking way too interested in his chemistry book.

You felt the back of your hair stand up just as Erica strolled into the library and planted her leather-skirt wearing ass at the table next to yours looking like a kid in the candy store. You really hated her. You turned to get up, seeing as Harris had left, and pulled the chair to Erica’s table out to sit down.

“Nice lip Y/L/N.” You glared as Scott took the seat beside Erica and Stiles sat down beside you.

“Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died.” Erica turned to Scott, fluttering her ridiculous lashes.

”Maybe.”

“ _Talk_.” You demanded, and Erica straightened her back instantly, but not before giving you a wary look.

“It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator, and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen.” Stiles sighed, letting his fall onto the table roughly.

”So, not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at eighteen?” You looked away from her as you felt Stiles’s hand squeeze your knee gently.

“Yup.” You turned back to her but she was still looking at you like you were one wrong move away from snapping and killing her.

Tempting as it was, you didn’t think you warranted _that_ look.

“You know what? I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox. He keeps everything.” You narrowed your eyes at her, wondering what she was playing at but she just pulled out her laptop and turned it on just as the PA speaker came to life.

_Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office_.

You felt your blood turn to ice as Scott looked at you with fear in his eyes. You stood to get up but Scott told you he would be fine just as Harris came strolling back in and yelled at you to take your seat. You were fixing to tell the man to eat a bag of dicks but Scott grabbed your shoulder and promised you he would be fine.

You glared at Harris, making a vow to find something on his ass, even if it was an overdue library book. Just as you were plotting, Allison came into the library and handed Harris a note which he just gestured for her to join detention.

“Whoa… look at the dates.” Stiles said, pointing to something on the screen that Erica then started to read aloud.

"Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death, 11:52PM, June fourteenth, 1995."

“Jackson's birthday is June fifteenth.” You said, turning away from your plot on Harris just as Allison pulled up a chair instead of sitting beside Erica.

The wolf glowered at her, but she just smirked.

“Alright you miscreants. I'm leaving, but none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re-shelving.” You looked at the dozens of book and backed to Harris’ smug face. ”Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

Oh yes, he was going to pay.

“What does that mean though.. If she was dead—“

“It means he was born after his mom died by c-section. They had to pull him out of her dead body.” Stiles said, looking upset on Jackson’s behalf as Allison turned to read the passage Erica had pulled up.

“So, was it an accident… or?” Allison asked and Erica shrugged, closing the laptop and putting it away just as Scott came back looking like he’d seen a ghost.

“The word all over the report is inconclusive." You said just as Scott sat back in the seat beside Erica, looking at Allison not-so-subtly.

“Then his parents could have been murdered?” She asked, just as Erica sighed.

She was clearly bored with playing detective and instead was inspecting her ruby red nails.

“If they were, then it falls in line with the Kanima myth, you know? It seeks out and kills murderers.” You gave Stiles a sharp look before eyeing Erica as everyone stood up to go to the books. “What she knows enough already, which means Derek will know too. No since in hiding it anymore.”

“See this is why you’re my favorite.” Erica practically purred at your best friend which made you gag. She turned to you with a smirk, fixing to say something undoubtedly snotty when Scott interrupted.

“Okay but, for Jackson? Or the person controlling him?”

All five of you turned to see Jackson, who just disappeared down an isle. You grabbed a stack of books like everyone else and disappeared down an isle close to Jackson with Scott.

“We have to talk to him. We have to tell him.” He said, looking back to see Allison turn down a row with Stiles and Erica turn down the row next to yours and Scotts.

“He's not gonna li--“ You felt your spine stiffen painfully as Scott stopped dead in his tracks, a loud boom resonating through the library.

“Erica.” You whispered before turning around to run to the isle over from you to see he blonde seizing on the floor, surrounding by books and the shelving on top of her. “Scott, get the shelf!” You yelled just as Allison and Stiles came over, looking worse for ware but okay.

“I think she's having a seizure.” You said, pulling her head into your lap as you tilted her body to the right.

You looked up to see Scott, Allison, and Stiles staring at something in the center of the library. You leaned around to see Jackson, half shifted into his kanima form just standing by a chalkboard like a zombie. You felt your heart quicken as he wrote something on the board which was too far away for you to see.

Scott and the other did though judging by the horrified expressions on Allison and Stiles’ faced and the low growling coming from Scott.

“What does it say..”

“Stay out of my way or I will kill all of you.” Stiles whispered as Erica seized harder.

You four watched as Jackson turned his head, seemingly looking at you all, before he jumped up and crashed through a window at the top of the library to escape. You stared after him as Allison started speaking.

”Matt’s knocked out, but alive. The shelving unit would have killed me if not for Stiles.” She looked at your best friend in awe as Scott swept her into a hug.

“We need to get her to a hospital.” Stiles said bending down to you. You noticed his head was bleeding, but other than that, he was okay.

“Derek... only to Derek…” Erica said weekly, her body still seizing.

“When we get her to the hospital--“ Scott said, clearly not understand so you cut him off.

“She’s his beta, she needs Derek not a hospital.” You turned to Stiles then. “Help me get her up.”

You each got an arm under her despite her body shaking and lifted her up. You and Stiles moved Erica carefully, the five of you walking out to observe the chalk board more closely as Allison said for you all to go.

“I’m staying with you.” Scott said, his eyes hard and unwavering.

“I've got to call an ambulance for Matt—“

“He’s right. Something doesn’t feel right… I don’t know what it is but Scott needs to stay. Stile and I can take her.” Allison seemed upset and Scott looked relieved he didn’t have to make a choice.

You left them to it, with strict instructions to keep in contact, and turned to step over all the books as best you could without making Stiles drop Erica. She didn’t weigh much, it was nothing compared to Derek, but it still took ten minutes to get her in the Jeep. You wasted no time, climbing in the back to hold her through another seizure.

“Let me go.” She whined but you held on tighter.

“Not a chance blondie.” She let loose a strangled laugh as you told Stiles to drive toward the abandoned train station.

He kept shooting you nervous looks through the rear view mirror as Erica started seizing harder and you whispered—hopefully soothing—words in her ear as she whined. You had no idea why it felt like a piece of you was breaking, you didn’t even like Erica, but you felt miserable. You just kept thinking about Derek and how he couldn’t loose anyone else. He didn’t deserve that and neither did Erica.

“You can’t die.” You hissed into her ear, forgoing your soothing tones. “I kinda like this mutual hatred thing we have going on and you dying will ruin it.”

Erica let out a choked off laugh, connecting her big brown eyes with yours.The drive took a total of 15 minutes, which you used the last three to text Derek and tell him what happened.

The alpha was waiting along with Boyd and Isaac. Stiles threw the Jeep in park and climbed out just as Boyd was opening the door, you moved Erica toward him and Isaac and the two wolves carried her quickly inside. Stiles was hovering by the Jeep, staring at the railroad depot and then at Derek.

You followed after the betas but stopped when Derek pulled you back.

“We can take it from here. This is pack bus—“

“You either let me check on her or I will shove wolfsbane down your throat till you choke on it.” Derek raised a shocked eyebrow as you heard Stiles choke behind you.

He seemed to realize you weren’t leaving and let you go. You followed behind him, right on his heels as your stomach twisted uneasily the whole way. Erica was on her side again once inside with Boyd holding her head as he stared up at Derek with wet eyes.

”Hold her still..” Derek said, looking to Boyd before studying his hurt beta. The wolves seemed tense but you could feel Derek’s unease like you felt your own.

“Is she dying?” You asked, crowding into Derek’s space. You let your hand hover by his elbow, not quite touching but close enough that he knew you were there.

“She might... I--” Derek turned to look at you, and you had no idea what he saw on your face because he quickly turned away and knelt down to Erica. “Which is why this is gonna hurt.”

You crashed to your knees as Erica screamed.

“You broke her arm!” Stiles yelled, clearly upset as he went to you but you were already getting back on your feet.

“It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out-- this is where it's really gonna hurt.” 

“Venom? What venom?” You asked, closing the distance before sinking back down to Erica and running a hand over her hair.

“I can sense it.. She must have came in direct contact with it. Jackson must have got her somehow. Gave her too much for the healing.” You looked down at Erica and winced as her screams echoed through the station from Derek’s claws digging into her arm.

You watched as her blood, black as coal, started seeping out of the wound. You tried not to vomit as Stiles was gaging beside you. Isaac looked close to it as well as Boyd just held Erica’s head stoically.

As soon as the blood turned crimson again, Derek stumbled away from her. Isaac took his place, black veins running up his arm. You told Stiles to stay with her as you followed Derek into an unused train car.

“So you know.”

Derek propped himself up against a rail, his hands still coated with Erica’s blood as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“We have to stop him..”

You sighed, running a hand through your hair. “Is she going to be okay?”

“She’ll live.” You wanted to roll your eyes but stopped when he spoke again. “Thanks to you.”

You stared at him, his calmness slowly melting away as he looked at you with grateful eyes. You shrugged, scratching your arm nervously. You looked back outside, watching as Stiles and the two betas talked, Erica seemingly passed out between them. You jumped when you felt a hand on your face but you let Derek turn you.

“Are you okay?” You rolled your eyes as you gave his hand a pat and pulled away.

“I’m fine Derek.. I just—God, I was worried about her. And you…You’ve lost enough pack.” You looked back out into the depot, afraid if you took your eyes off of her for to long she would disappear.

“She’s strong. She’ll be okay… thank you for bringing her to me. It really did save her life.” You turned back to see Derek looking at you in that heartbreaking way he does when things seem to come crashing down around him.

And it almost did. It could have been Stiles, Scott, or even Allison. Which was why this had to _stop._ This town has taken enough from you and from Derek.

“I’m— _we_ are gonna help you stop him... as part of your pack. If you want us in, fine.” Derek raised both of his stupidly expressive eyebrows. “But, we do it on two condition-- we're gonna catch Jackson, not kill him.”

Derek looked like he was going to argue but once his eyes drifted over to Erica, you knew his resolve broke.

“And?”

You looked back at Erica one last time, deciding that this was never going to happen again. You were not going to loose a single member of Derek’s pack.. Not again.

You turned back to the alpha, connecting your eyes with a sea of green.

”And we do it _my_ way.”

Oh boy was Scott going to be pissed.


End file.
